Dulce seducción
by LunaEstival
Summary: Él se sabía diferente en aquel instituto, en donde debía de fingir ser alguien que en verdad no era. Pero la conoció y allí comenzaron sus verdaderos problemas. ¿Huir a los impulsos de su corazón o entregarse y rendirse a ellos? Sabía muy bien que no era bueno tomando decisiones. Una tonta apuesta pudo unirlos, pero...¿También los separaría? UA Gracias por la oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y a todas, tuve un pequeño lapso de ganas de escribir y aquí me tienen, ésta idea se me vino a la cabeza de pronto y bueno, quise plasmarla, no sé si quedó bien pero bueno…creo que pudo ser peor xD espero sea de su agrado!**

 **Es una nueva historia en un universo alterno de mi pareja favorita ya saben. BxV, este es el prólogo o digamos la introducción. Si les parece bien continuaré con la historia, depende de su opinión. Los extrañé mucho y en estos días ya actualizaré mi otra historia pendiente. Nos leemos luego :D**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **DULCE SEDUCCIÓN**

 _ **Prólogo**_

Él era uno de esos chicos que sobrevivía a la pequeña sociedad del instituto oculto entre los demás alumnos, a pesar de saberse atractivo para la población femenina de aquel lugar no era partidario de tomar ventaja sobre eso, no le atraía para nada la idea de que alguna de esas niñas tontas se colgase de su cuello y quisiese estar pegada a él todo el tiempo, eso no era para nada de su agrado. Después de todo siempre fue serio, apático, malhumorado y así estaba conforme; a pesar de tener varios amigos que usualmente lo exasperaban y lo peor de él, en el fondo...muy en el fondo sabía que podía contar con ellos para lo que sea.

A sus dieciocho años había aprendido bien pronto que la mejor forma de pasar inadvertido era mezclarse con otras personas, fingir sus mismos intereses y actuar como se espera que actúe un adolescente moderno y rebelde. En el fondo, Vegeta era una persona completamente distinta y había hecho tan bien su papel que incluso sacando buenas notas, nadie podía decir de él que era un listillo ya que todo el mundo pensaba que los profesores le ponían buenas notas porque era el capitán del equipo de fútbol y hasta ahora no habían perdido ningún partido. Nadie en el instituto sabía que a Vegeta le gustaba leer, estudiar y ampliar sus conocimientos, que estudiaba para forjarse un futuro, que practicaba deporte únicamente para mantenerse en forma y que su coeficiente intelectual estaba por encima de la media. De saber esto, seguramente sería atormentado, como lo es cualquier persona que demuestra un poco de sensibilidad en aquel dichoso instituto.

Vegeta elegía bien a las personas con las que se juntaba y con las que salía. Tenía muchos amigos, pero muy pocos de ellos eran íntimos, como Raditz o Kakarotto, hasta Broly podía ser considerado un amigo cercano, a pesar de que todos aseguraban serlo. Era popular debido a su aspecto, pero muy reservado y corría el rumor de que se veía en secreto con la capitana de las animadoras, la bella y escultural Maron; ella no hacía nada por desmentirlo considerando que el rumor elevaba su estatus social y tener una conquista como Vegeta en su lista la ponía por encima de cualquier otra muchacha por salir con un atleta inteligente.

A él le daba igual lo que dijera la gente mientras esa loca se mantuviera lejos de él, porque no le interesaba en absoluto tener a una novia como ella. Iba a bares a tomar copas y cuando sus amigos montaban algún lio, él se hacía uno con las sombras y dejaba que todo siguiera su curso, manteniéndose al margen de la situación a menos que sea una emergencia, contemplando lo que las nuevas generaciones podían dar de sí. En el fondo tenía la certeza de que eran las personas como él las que hacían que el mundo siguiera funcionando y el resto de las personas sólo era el contrapuesto que equilibraba la balanza del universo. Su vida era ordenada y rutinaria, para Vegeta el instituto era un camino intermedio que estaba obligado a transitar antes de entrar en una universidad y hacer definitivamente lo que le diera la real gana y no darle más explicaciones a su padre, pero siempre sin perder de vista su principal objetivo.

Pero como toda persona humana, Vegeta tenía debilidades. La tensión diaria, autoimpuesta por el personaje que debía interpretar para que lo dejaran en paz, empezaba a crear una costra de resentimiento contra el mundo. Había veces en las que necesitaba ser él mismo, dejar de fingir, pero se dio cuenta de que no había ningún lugar en el que pudiera hacerlo libremente sin poner en entredicho su reputación y empezaba a sentirse absorbido por el Vegeta perfecto y el temor a convertirse en esa otra persona ocupaba la mayor parte de sus noches. Decidió que tenía que cambiar, hacer algo, lo que fuera, para evitar verse abocado al desastre, a una vida estúpida que no deseaba en absoluto, a seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo.

Así que empezó a ir a lugares en los que no había estado nunca, en partes de la ciudad donde nadie lo conocía y acabó por descubrir una biblioteca de aspecto antiguo y modesto, silenciosa y en la que había muchos libros, poca gente y espacio suficiente para hacer lo que quisiera. Aquel fue su lugar de reposo, una sala de estudio toda forrada de madera, con una mesa para él solo y todos los libros del catálogo a su entera disposición. Allí podía relajarse, leer, cultivarse, hacerse un hombre de provecho para el futuro sin tener que esconderse de nadie.

Todo fue bien hasta que, un día, se cruzó con la mirada de _ella_ , la Pequeña Bibliotecaria. Vegeta sabía que la biblioteca estaba bajo la supervisión de cuatro mujeres: la anciana dueña de la biblioteca y tres muchachas que tenían los graciosos nombres de Milk, Tights y Bulma. Bulma era la más joven de las tres empleadas y no se dejaba ver mucho entre las estanterías. De hecho, él siempre pensó que aquella mujercita no existía, porque nunca la había visto, a pesar de que sus dos hermanas hablaban de ella a veces. Aquella tarde levantó la vista de sus apuntes para descansar los ojos y la vio pasar, llevando un buen número de libros en brazos para colocarlos en sus estantes.

Supo que era ella por el ligero parecido con sus hermanas mayores, aunque definitivamente Bulma era la más hermosa de las tres. Todo pareció ir más despacio, viéndola caminar con un trotecillo airoso, en ese breve instante Vegeta experimentó una serie de emociones tan intensas que casi se le para el corazón. Bulma lo miró un instante con gesto tímido y abrazó los libros con mayor fuerza contra su pecho, constriñendo todavía más el pecho bajo su blusa violeta. Tan rápido como apareció, Bulma desapareció por el pasillo adentrándose entre dos estanterías. él se dio cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración y exhaló por la nariz, analizando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Igual que sus hermanas, Bulma vestía de forma elegante, pero muy sobria e incluso podría decirse que tan anticuada como la biblioteca misma en la que estaba. La blusa estaba cerrada hasta el cuello, la falda era recta y gris y sus pequeños zapatitos no tenían un solo adorno. Su cabello azul iba recogido en alto con un pequeño moño y el flequillo pulcramente peinado a un lado.

No tenía nada que ver con las estudiantes del instituto a las que él estaba acostumbrado aunque claramente no debía de tener más edad que él, aquellas que mostraban sus cuerpos impunemente a todo el que quisiera mirarlas con faldas cortas, blusas escotadas y colores imposibles. Nunca se había sentido atraído por ellas, por gente como Maron, precisamente porque no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Pero Bulma ocultaba bajo esa ropa un cuerpo que a Vegeta se le antojó divino. Era buen fisonomista y tenía bien desarrollada la capacidad espacial.

La observó fijamente, la falda colgaba de unas caderas voluptuosas y un trasero redondo; sin duda aunque ahora llevara zapatos planos, cuando llevara tacones su trasero se elevaría grandioso para coronar sus muslos. Tenía la cintura inusualmente estrecha bajo la blusa, por lo que el muchacho dedujo que debía utilizar algún tipo de corsé, ya que eso explicaba lo ceñido de su pecho y lo elevado que lo tenía. Debía tener los pechos muy redondos y pequeños para que tomaran esa forma circular al cerrar los brazos en torno a los libros. Tras ésta profunda deducción, no pudo evitar imaginarla desnuda, en botas de tacón, corsé, el moño apretado y el gesto mandón, con la pequeña barbilla levantada con descaro y altanería. Sintió el rostro enrojecerle de la vergüenza ante tales pensamientos, ¿Qué le pasaba? Acababa de conocer a esa mujer y ya se la imaginaba así.

Ella eligió ese momento para reaparecer, ésta vez sin libros y él supo que había tenido razón en su deducción al ver como la ropa rozaba su piel cuando caminaba, dibujando su silueta desnuda. Se le secó la boca cuando la vio humedecerse los labios con una lengua pequeña rosada. Un deseo crudo se apoderó de Vegeta, que se sintió dolorosamente enfermo y no pudo soportarlo más.

Recogió sus cosas con presteza y abandonó la biblioteca confuso y excitado. Cuando ya abrazaba la fantasía de acariciarse pensando en aquella muchacha, uno de sus pocos amigos lo interceptó a medio camino y lo arrastró con el resto de sus colegas al pub.

 _-Ehh Vegeta, traes muy mala cara… ¿Qué te ha pasado?_ – Preguntó curioso uno de sus mejores amigos, a veces no sabía cuándo callarse.

 _-No es nada…al menos nada importante_ – Dijo levantando la botella y bebiendo de su contenido, era la segunda de la noche y aquella sí que sería una larga.

 _\- Lo que digas, pero cambia esa cara…o nos espantarás a las chicas_ – Bromeó nuevamente Kakarotto, lo vio ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia una mesa donde un par de bellas jóvenes estaban, aquellas no dejaban de mirarlos.

Vegeta tuvo que ahogar su frustración entre varias cervezas, tratando de adormecer la bestia que la joven bibliotecaria acababa que remover en su interior. Con cada botella que vaciaba, la idea de hundirse entre sus pechos firmes y redondos era cada vez más atractiva, pero también crecía la certeza de que si alguien lo veía con ella, una chica del montón, sin personalidad, que vestía con ropa que podría ser de su abuela, acabaría llamando escandalosamente la atención y lo señalarían con el dedo, algo que había conseguido evitar hasta ahora.

Ella era distinta a todas las chicas que él conocía, ella ocultaba su hermoso cuerpo con elegancia y permitía imaginar sus formas, no las mostraba con descaro. Tentaba con el secreto de su cuerpo y Vegeta deseaba desenvolverla como el que desenvuelve un regalo. Cada trago que daba lo hundía más y más en la amargura y acabó tan borracho que llegó a casa en brazos de dos de sus amigos, sabía que les había arruinado la noche de ligue pero qué más daba.

Fue incapaz de pegar ojo. El alcohol y la excitación provocaron sueños febriles en la mente del joven, eróticas pesadillas en las cuales la mujer de azulada cabellera y hermosa mirada era la protagonista. Soñó que estaba en la biblioteca y ella lo llevaba de la mano a un rincón más discreto, entre varias estanterías que formaban una habitación cerrada. Allí, la muchacha se abría lentamente la blusa para revelar ante la atónita mirada de Vegeta un fabuloso corsé violeta con encajes negros, cruzado con cintas de seda de color rojo, tan apretado que sus pechos sobresalían por encima de los bordes, sentía que el calor iba aumentando en su habitación, en la soledad de su departamento y se maldecía por eso, estaba totalmente consiente de que se estaba comportando como un idiota, como un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Cuando Vegeta se despertó, la resaca y la impresión provocaron que se cayera de la cama y diera con sus huesos en el suelo. El dolor de cabeza y las náuseas lo redujeron a un cuerpo convulso que se arrastró hasta el baño para vomitar. Se arrancó la ropa del cuerpo, se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo de agua fría para despejarse. Pero ni aun así, la vergonzosa situación que lo atormentaba remitía y la culpa de todo esto la tenía Bulma. La dulce y suave Bulma, de piel de melocotón, sabor a melocotón, olor a melocotón. No supo en qué momento sus manos comenzaron a tomar vida propia y se apresuró a "terminar" con el problema, se sostuvo en la pared del baño con una mano, frustrado y avergonzado consigo mismo por dejarse arrastrar a ésta situación, se sentía extraño con tanta energía y rabia por ésta situación. Hundió la cara en el brazo cuando las lágrimas brotaron y el ritmo de caricias se incrementó, apretaba los dientes y maldecía a la vez con fuerza y determinación hasta lograr sacar de dentro toda la represión acumulada durante meses. El dolor de cabeza remitió enseguida, el agua lavó su desdicha y su estupidez, aclarándole un poco las ideas, se sentía un idiota. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer de especial? ¡¿Qué?!

Ella le gustaba, a pesar de no conocerla más allá de las apariencias físicas…ella realmente le gustaba. Lo que significaba claramente que…estaba jodido.

 _-Soy un imbécil…_ \- Finalmente se rindió, era imposible luchar contra sí mismo en éstas circunstancias.

Bulma iba a ser su rincón secreto. Debía ser su lugar de reposo, aquel en el que no tuviera que fingir lo que no era. Ella debía convertirse en la persona que pudiera verle tal cual era, ver su naturaleza. Estaba seguro de que ella era cómo él, todo fachada por fuera, escondiendo su verdadera forma en el interior para que nadie pudiera hacerle daño.

Esa mañana decidió que no quería ir a clase a pesar de las insistentes llamas de sus amigos. Vestido de calle, sin el uniforme del colegio, se acercó hasta la biblioteca y buscó a Bulma con la mirada. La encontró colocando libros entre dos estanterías, ropa diferente a la de ayer, conservando el mismo estilo: cintura estrecha, botines de tacón, falda larga hasta las rodillas.

Al diablo, pensó. Sí ya estaba aquí, sí ya la tenía frente a él, ¿Qué más daba? Debía de intentarlo. Así se gane de seguro más que un par de insultos por eso.

Vegeta ni siquiera lo pensó, puso una mano en el hombro femenino y la hizo girar para enfrentarla. Era una cabeza más alto que ella y tuvo que inclinarse para alcanzar sus labios, para asegurarse de que lograba su objetivo, puso una mano sobre su mejilla y la besó. Bulma abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, confundida y tremendamente avergonzada dudó, pero separó los labios para dejar entrar a Vegeta por unos segundos y cuando él se hubo sosegado, le mordió la lengua. Vegeta se apartó sorprendido y Bulma, con un certero movimiento, le cruzó la cara de un manotazo.

La mejilla del joven hormigueó y el calor le bajó por el cuello y se sintió rabioso. Miró a Bulma, confuso. Ella había cambiado su expresión tímida por una más dura, completamente inusual en un rostro tan inocente como el suyo.

 _-No vuelvas a besarme sin permiso, idiota_ -dijo.

Trató de calmarse y buscar una buena excusa para salir de ésta vergüenza, pero no encontró nada. ¿Cómo le explicaría a esa mujer la razón de ese beso? Ni él mismo lo sabía, sólo sabía que ella le atraía mucho y aquello no podía decírselo, la acababa de conocer. Sería estúpido y de seguro ella se reiría a carcajadas de su estupidez, aquella mujer, ¿Cómo se atrevió a cachetearlo? Sabía que quizás se había pasado un poco al besarla, ¡Pero eso no le daba derecho!

 _-Lo siento_ -balbuceó Vegeta. Bulma le dio una bofetada en la otra mejilla.

 _-¡Con un "lo siento" no es suficiente!_ –contestó ella colérica ante la mirada sorprendida del joven, aunque no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñan de un ligero tono carmesí, debía de aceptar que aquel hombre sí que era guapo…era poco, ¡el maldito descarado era guapísimo!

 _-¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Qué me arrodille a pedirte perdón? Ya oíste que lo siento…debe ser que aún no se van los efectos del alcohol…_ -replicó mordazmente ante la actitud de la mujer, no se humillaría ante nadie, menos ante una simple bibliotecaria, nunca.

 _-¡Arrogante…eres demasiado desagradable!_ –diciendo esto, tomó entre sus manos algunos libros que aún le faltaban acomodar y salió hecha un bólido de allí.

Unas cuantas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de aquella joven, bien le habían dicho antes. Nada es lo que parece. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que aquel muchacho al que había descubierto el día anterior observarla con tanta efusividad resultaría ser el más grande de los idiotas? Estaba cansada, cansada de tener que protegerse de los demás para que no le hagan daño. Ya le habían hecho daño antes y mucho, no estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por ese tipo de humillaciones nunca más.

Simplemente porque aún no estaba preparada para el dolor…aún no curaban todas sus heridas.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Rutina: mi vida**

* * *

 ***Vegeta***

Maldecía internamente una y mil veces, ese maldito aparato no dejaba de sonar y aunque odiaba la idea de tener que despertarme, tenía que hacerlo, era parte de mi rutina. Desde que llegué a vivir a ésta ciudad era el rito de todas las mañanas, el maldito despertador taladrándome los oídos. Como siempre el idiota de mi compañero de departamento ni se inmutó, tuve que empezar a golpear fuertemente la pared con un pie para que despertase del otro lado pero nada. Hasta ahora creo que fue un error aceptar que se quedase a vivir aquí.

Cansado, golpee el maldito despertador y volví a meterme bajo las sábanas, me sentía demasiado bien ahí como para salir, al menos por un rato más, golpee el maldito aparatejo y el silencio volvió a inundar el ambiente, aunque de rato en rato podía escuchar los ronquidos de ese idiota. Después el silencio acrecentó y fue maravilloso, sublime y adormecedor, la habitación todavía estaba a oscuras y me sentía sumamente atraído a volver a dormirme, no recuerdo qué había estado soñando antes de que ese sonido infernal me despertase, ah sí…creo que soñaba con ella y eso me daba ganas de reírme.

Di varias vueltas en la cama esperando volver a dormirme, iban a ser las seis de la mañana y además ese día no quería ir al instituto, maldición. Hace dos semanas que no me aparecía por esa biblioteca, hace dos semanas que no veía a esa loca y así estaba mejor…sí. No quería ir a ese maldito instituto pero recordé que hoy tenía un dichoso examen y no había estudiado nada, ¿De qué materia era? No sé, francés, inglés…algo de eso, supongo.

Y es que el día anterior había salido un rato con los idiotas que tenía por amigos, no iba a ir. Por supuesto que no pero Kakarotto insistió tanto y además me amenazó con decirles que me había escuchado llamar entre sueños el nombre de Bulma…entonces lo pensé mejor, no era conveniente que esos engendros sepan algo al respecto. Por salud mental, eran insoportables cuando se les metía la idea de emparejarme con cualquier espécimen que tuviera faldas y cabellos largos. Sin desearlo realmente me tuve que poner de pie y me dirigí hacia la ventana, abrí las cortinas y el maldito día recién empezaba a clarear, esto definitivamente es una mierda…las clases en el instituto habían empezado hacia un par de meses y no podía olvidar que durante las vacaciones a éstas horas recién estaba pensando en echarme a la cama, pero no. No, tenía que prepararme para estudiar algo de ese curso que no me llamaba la atención en lo absoluto, y no es que no sea bueno en esto del estudio…es sólo que nunca me gustaron los otros idiomas. Lo mío eran las matemáticas y la historia. Pero en fin, tenía que cumplir y a pesar de que en este tipo de materias siempre improvisaba, me iba bastante bien.

Me metí a la ducha y abrí la llave, el agua estaba helada pero qué más daba, necesitaba despertarme por completo si no quería joderla en el examen, alargué uno de los brazos para coger el recipiente de champú y lo exprimí pero nada, sólo unas cuantas gotas cayeron…entonces recordé que ya hacía por lo menos tres semanas que no iba a comprar nada, y claro Kakarotto no ponía ni siquiera empeño por no destrozar mi departamento. El muy desgraciado aparecía por lo menos tres veces a la semana a dormir, las otras según él se quedaba dónde Raditz, pero cuando llegaba arrasaba con mi alacena y las pocas cosas que habían en la refrigeradora. En fin, aunque traté de _desalojarlo_ de aquí, el muy idiota no es bueno captando indirectas y parece nunca darse por enterado de que en verdad _aprecio_ mi soledad. En fin, daba igual.

Terminé de bañarme y me peiné como pude, no era aficionado a esto de arreglarse para ir al instituto, tuve la oportunidad de ver a Raditz o Broly en algunas ocasiones cuando amanecíamos tonteando o simplemente estudiando en alguna casa, ver como ese par de cabrones se arreglaba…primero espuma en el cabello, lociones, enjuagues bucales y toda esa mierda. Una vez me confesaron que para mantener interesadas a las chicas y enserio que me pareció una estupidez. En cambio yo era un desastre, literalmente hablando. Mi cabello era un desastre, usualmente amanecía enmarañado y tenía que peinarlo con las manos, no sabía qué hacer y tal cual salía al instituto. Ésta vez hice lo mismo y regresé a mi habitación a coger el maletín y meter los libros que necesitaría para ese día, aunque tomé el libro de francés y le di un par de ojeadas, listo…era suficiente para dar ese examen. Me di cuenta de la hora y ya era un cuarto para las siete así que me apresuré para no llegar tarde, en un par de ocasiones lo hice y lo juro, no volverá a pasar, tener a todos esos pares de ojos mirándome no era nada agradable, menos a esas miradas insinuantes de las locas de mi salón.

No me dio tiempo de desayunar en casa, porque para empezar no había nada en ella, las alacenas estaban vacías; además pude ver sobre la mesa la envoltura del cereal que asumo, Kakarotto terminó. Bueno, estos son los problemas de vivir sólo o usualmente acompañado por un amigo que es mucho más irresponsable que yo, creo. Aquí no hay nadie que me prepare el desayuno o la comida del día, ni que compre las provisiones y mucho menos que mantenga aseado el departamento o la ropa limpia…de todo eso tengo que encargarme yo, y no se trata de que en verdad me guste hacer esto…pero en fin, yo había decidido alejarme de mi familia, cerrarles la boca y demostrarles que en verdad puedo ser independiente y vivir sólo. Tampoco es que me vaya tan mal, ¿verdad?

Cuando salí de mi departamento ni siquiera me fijé si Kakarotto ya se había despertado o no, ese idiota era un despreocupado, se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta y después ni siquiera recordaba que tenía que ir a clases…típico mocoso descontrolado. De su hermano ni se diga, era un par de años mayor pero igual de irresponsable, andaba tras los huesos de una de las tipas de mi salón pero la verdad, ni siquiera sabía quién. No me interesaba.

Bajé por el ascensor y pude observar allí a un par de mujeres que me sonreían descaradamente, eran unas tipas que se estaban quedando en el departamento del piso superior al mío, conocía a la señora que vivía allí pero según sabía la anciana se había ido de viaje dejando a sus nietas al cuidado de sus mascotas, era una anciana malhumorada y siempre andaba quejándose de los ruidos y de las constantes fiestas que habían en mi departamento, y no…yo no las organizaba sino esos tres insectos. Y bueno, sobre los ruidos… ¿Qué esperaban? Tampoco soy un santo ni nada que se le parezca.

Cuando tenía pocos meses de estar en ésta ciudad me costó algo de trabajo adaptarme a este ritmo, yo estaba acostumbrado a un ambiente más relajado, a algo más fresco, por así decirlo. Mi ciudad natal es Santorini, un lugar realmente cálido y hermoso, mi familia se había quedado allí obviamente velando por sus intereses y sus negocios. Fue un cambio bastante drástico mudarme a Japón, acostumbrarme a la rutina, a las millones de personas yendo y viniendo en el metro, a los semáforos, a las luces y propagandas. Tokio era en verdad una ciudad muy acelerada.

Cuando por fin dejé de pensar en esas estupideces me di de cara con las puertas del instituto Orange Star High School, sí; así se llamaba ese dichoso lugar. ¿Por qué había escogido este instituto? Bueno porque para empezar estaba ubicado en una zona no tan exclusiva de Tokio, en donde los alumnos procedían de una clase media, en donde sabía bien porque había averiguado les importaba más el ajetreo de las fiestas nocturnas, de la diversión y el estudio pasaba a un segundo plano. En un inicio aquello me sonó bastante bien para lo que yo quería, empezar de cero. Empezar una nueva vida lejos de mi familia y sus prejuicios; pero con el tiempo aquello me absorbió y tuve que adaptarme tanto que me fui volviendo uno de ellos, me empecé a relacionar con algunas personas y así es como llegamos hasta aquí.

Estaba tan jodidamente aburrido atravesando el patio y dirigiéndome al edificio principal, caminé por el pasillo y ubiqué el aula donde debía pasar ese último año, y es que sí. Sólo me faltaba un año para dejar atrás todo esto, el instituto, las apariencias, a las locas acosadoras y todo eso. Para al fin empezar la universidad y de hecho aunque me cueste creerlo, mis amigos estaban tan entusiasmados como yo con la idea también. Aunque Broly ya se encontraba en el primer año de universidad, Raditz no había contado con esa suerte al repetir su último año en el instituto. Ahora su hermano lo había alcanzado y aunque no le gustaba aceptarlo eso lo tenía podrido. En sus constantes peleas siempre el menor siempre le sacaba en cara su irresponsabilidad, al menos estaba aliviado de no tener un hermano que me joda así la vida. Pero al parecer ellos estaban acostumbrados y al rato ya se estaban riendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero en cambio…yo tenía dos hermanas que era mejor no recordarlas, eran un par de locas compulsivas y de hecho un gran alivio me sosegó al saber que estaban bastante lejos.

-¡Hey Vegeta! Al fin te asomas hombre – Me saludó uno de mis _amigos_ apenas me vio entrar _,_ Raditz siempre era así de efusivo – De verdad pensé que no ibas a venir para el examen.

No hice más que mirarlo burlonamente y sonreír de lado, ¿Yo faltar a un examen? No había manera.

-Sabes que jamás he faltado a uno, Raditz…eso ya lo sabes muy bien.

\- ¿Qué hay del examen de física del semestre pasado?

\- Estaba enfermo…

-¡Pero faltaste! – me recriminó burlándose, Raditz era insoportable.

\- Ya cállate – Lo miré serio y vi como trataba de no reír a carcajadas por mi mal humor, diablos apenas el día estaba comenzando y ya estábamos así.

Raditz Son, es uno de los pocos amigos con los que puedo contar realmente a pesar de que a veces sientas ganas de ahorcarlo, es un buen tipo. La verdad, este sujeto parecía siempre tener algo de qué reírse y siempre buscar la manera de hacer alguna de sus bromas, era como el payaso del grupo. Sólo habían un par de cosas en él que yo no soportaba: sus malditas bromas, cuando yo era el objetivo y su estatura, el desgraciado era más alto que yo y me lo sacaba en cara cada vez que podía.

Cuando al fin decidí posar los ojos alrededor del aula, pude apreciar que el idiota se quedó mirando a alguien, decidí dirigir mi mirada hacia donde él la dirigía y allí vi a esa mujer, con la que todos me relacionaban, no sé de dónde diablos había comenzado el rumor de que tenía algo que ver con ella, pero ni en sus más profundos sueños sucedería aquello y no me mal interpreten, Maron no estaba nada mal, al contrario creo que es una de las mujeres más guapas que he visto. Pero no era mi tipo, así de sencillo. Siempre iba ataviada con algún vestido escotado, siempre mostrando más de lo necesario. El uniforme lo llevaba más arriba que las demás y supongo que eso al director no le incomodaba. Así que el idiota de Raditz se traía algo con ella, por la forma en que ella también le devolvió la mirada pude suponerlo, mejor para mí. A ver si así al fin esos estúpidos chismes sobre ella y yo dejan de circular.

\- ¿Qué pasó con mi hermano? – Preguntó volviendo a la realidad, no era usual que Kakarotto llegase tan tarde, a pesar de todo no era taaan irresponsable como para faltar dos días seguidos.

\- No lo sé, cuando desperté…supuse que estaba en su habitación, no lo vi…no soy su niñera.

\- Ese idiota, sabe que debe pasar este examen.

\- Tranquilo, de cuando acá eras tan estudioso y andas preocupado– Traté de picarlo un poco, me debía muchas.

\- Deja de joder Vegeta, ya debe estar por llegar – me dijo – tengo unas ganas tremendas de estamparle un buen puñetazo en la cara, el otro día se apareció en mi departamento como un idiota con su amigo. ¿Recuerdas a ese niñato? El tal Yamcha… me dijo que habían estado probando algo de Mary.

\- ¿Mary? – No entendía de qué estaba hablando, estaba intrigado - ¿Qué quieres decir con Mary?

El muy bestia solo se burló, no era mi culpa no conocer los términos estúpidos que usaban para referirse a las cosas, por un momento regresó su vista a Maron que se veía muy feliz hablando con las otras superficiales de sus amigas. Después recordó que le había hecho una pregunta y me miró.

-Marihuana, ¿O no sabes lo que es eso?

-Idiota.

No sé de qué me sorprendía, ese amigo de Kakarotto era un vicioso, eso lo sabía todo el que lo conocía…y el idiota de Kakarotto aprovechándose de aquello así conseguía algo de eso gratis, no es como si nunca hubiese probado, de hecho si lo había probado incluso en Santorini, pero no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso. Nunca había consumido nada más fuerte y tampoco me hacía falta. Ya estaba muy jodido con mi vida como para aumentarle más rayas al tigre. La verdad es que del grupo, de los cuatro yo era el que menos se había metido esas cosas, también el que menos había participado en sus fiestas y en sus fines de semana de ligue. No era lo mío. Muchas veces les había mentido diciéndoles que me perdía por ahí con alguna chica pero la verdad, era que prefería irme a otro lado, en esos meses donde andaba metido en la biblioteca hasta que conocí a esa mujer y todo se fue al carajo.

-¿Ya están listos muchachos? Por cierto Vegeta…gracias y qué considerado de tu parte el haberme despertado eh.

Esa voz era la voz de mi pesadilla, era Kakarotto que acababa de entrar al salón, después vi que tras él ingresaban los demás alumnos, todos riendo y haciendo bromas estúpidas, al menos eso parecía para mí… al tarado de Kakarotto se le notaba extraño, tenía una mirada diferente y además parecía querer reírse de la nada, se habría enterado de algo que yo no sabía o es que probablemente había estado fumando algo antes de entrar a clases. Se acercó y se sentó al lado izquierdo, ese era su lugar y allí pude percibir ese dichoso olor.

-Así que has estado prendiéndote desde temprano… ¿Qué? Un poco de emoción antes del examen? - Intenté molestarlo un poco, vamos, era Kakarotto, a él siempre voy a intentar joderle la vida como él lo hacía conmigo.

-La verdad es que sí…pero no lo hice en tu departamento así que no te quejes, lo hice camino al instituto…Yamcha me pasó un poco, pero…sólo fue un rato porque el profesor de Matemáticas paso por mi lado y tuve que correr jeje – Como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Este tipo sí que era idiota.

\- Cada día te superas…

\- Oye Vegeta por cierto, luego me vas a hablar sobre esa mujer…¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Blanca? ¿Bura? No recuerdo bien, pero de que te trae loco, lo hace. No dejas de llamarla en tus sueños. ¡Ayer no me dejabas dormir y eso que hay una pared separándonos! – El muy maldito se burlaba.

\- No voy a hablarte de nada, vete al infierno.

\- Lo que digas, lo que digas…pero lo harás…tarde o temprano, Romeo enamorado – El hijo de p…, el muy maldito me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-¡Cierra la boca! – me dispuse a ignorarlo, maldito idiota. Pero la culpa era de ella, sí…de ella. De esa maldita mujer que no quería largarse de mi cabeza. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que soñar con ella? ¿No era suficiente su rechazo? Nunca nadie me había rechazado antes, a mí…a Vegeta Ouji, mucho menos una mujer como ella, se le notaba tan poca cosa, tan simple, tan...

Pero esa rata de biblioteca se había atrevido. Se atrevió incluso a cachetearme. ¿Y qué hacía yo? Huía, maldita sea…huía como un cobarde. ¿Acaso no era suficiente que me haya rechazado? ¿Necesitaba algo más para saber que no le interesaba? Aunque siendo sinceros, ella había correspondido a mi beso, por unos segundos pero lo había hecho. Quizás…y sólo quizás esa mujer sí que se perturbaba por mi presencia. Aquella reacción fue como activar una barrera ante la mínima pérdida de conciencia. No lo sabría si yo no viviera lo mismo.

Pero ya tendría tiempo de ver qué hacía.

Tocó el timbre y el profesor ingresó al salón y automáticamente todos se callaron, cuando llegó se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a observarnos con detenimiento, tenía un presentimiento. Un no sé qué que no me dejaba tranquilo, aparentemente todos estaban tranquilos y ponían la mejor cara que tenían, las acosadoras parecían unos ángeles rebosantes de inocencia, el grupo de rebeldes también parecía bastante tranquilo y hasta a Kakarotto parecía habersele pasado el efecto de _Mary._

Puedo leer en el rostro del profesor que sabe, que está totalmente consiente de que las apariencias engañan.

"Por cierto, hoy ingresará un nuevo alumno al salón…aunque puede ser alumna también. No estoy seguro"

Aquellas palabras sí que nos sorprendieron, ¿Quién se trasladaba a un instituto nuevo en estas épocas del año? Algún loco o loca de seguro. ¿Trasladarse en último año y ya habiendo comenzado? Esto sí que era de verse. Todo el salón empezó a cuchichear por lo bajo, empezaban las apuestas sobre la identidad del nuevo compañero o compañera.

Definitivamente estaba preparado para todo y lo juro, para TODO…pero no para ver lo que vi cuando la puerta del salón se abrió…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola! Jajaja aquí ando subiendo este primer capítulo. Es algo nuevo de lo que suelo escribir, es la primera vez que me adentro en un dilema adolescente jajaj trato de acordarme un poco de esos años de mi vida :P**

 **Como sabrán ésta historia se basará principalmente en VxB pero incluiré otras parejas a lo largo del desarrollo, les iré diciendo que la historia será un poco subidita de tono aunque aún no se note pero ya verán!, también que iré cambiado el modo de narración, depende de los personajes pueden ser puntos de vista o narración en tercera persona. El lenguaje será así, un poco de todo ya saben…de todas maneras son jóvenes y quien no ha dicho esas palabras? Jajaja**

 **Bueno sin más me despido, espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero sus opiniones :D Saludos y abrazos a todos!**

 **Luna Estival**


	3. Chapter 3

**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La otra cara de la moneda**

* * *

 ***Bulma***

Esa mañana había llegado, había evitado pensar en esto durante varias semanas, y al fin el día había llegado, no tenía ánimos de nada, ayer no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche pensando en todo lo que me ha sucedido en los últimos dos meses. Lamentablemente pasé la mayoría de esas horas pensando en él y lo que me había hecho, pero bueno no quiero deprimirme ahora por eso, no es un buen momento.

Vivo en la casa que fue de mis padres, ellos murieron hace seis años en un accidente automovilístico, por lo que actualmente vivo con mi hermana Tights y mi prima Milk, ellas realmente son toda mi familia y gracias a su apoyo es que no me he hundido en la depresión que creí que caería. Milk suele levantarse muy temprano, de las tres ella es la más responsable y madura, siempre tiene todo preparado para cuando mi hermana o yo nos despertamos. Ellas trabajan en la biblioteca de la señora Uranai, yo estuve ayudándolas por un tiempo pero después de una mala experiencia con un cliente allí, dejé de ir.

Bajé apresuradamente las escaleras y me fijé que Milk ya estaba en la mesa, sentada leyendo el periódico y al verme me sonrió como cada día, ella era tan buena conmigo. Era como mi madre a pesar de que éramos casi de la misma edad. Había preparado unas tostadas con un vaso de jugo y apurada lo tomé. Salí de mi casa, no me había tardado mucho en arreglarme pues siempre fue difícil para mí tratar de hacerlo, mi estilo era bastante simple, sombrío. Así me sentía cómoda conmigo misma. Hoy empezaba mis clases en un nuevo instituto, se preguntarán por qué, bien verán…yo cursaba el último año en el instituto Sakurami, allí mi vida era un verdadero calvario, la verdad es que no tenía muchos amigos. Tenía una amiga, en verdad a ella la consideraba la única persona valiosa en ese sitio pero, me traicionó de la peor manera. El director nos encontró peleándonos en el baño de mujeres y ella me acusó, no quise seguir viéndola, sentía asco y vergüenza de mí misma por haber sido tan ingenua. Así que me culpé, el director me expulsó finalmente del instituto.

Ya llevaba tiempo buscando una excusa y esa fue su mejor oportunidad, me demoré casi dos semanas en hallar un nuevo instituto donde me aceptasen y así llegué a las puertas de Orange Star High School, el director era un viejo conocido de mis padres así que no tuvo mayores problemas en aceptarme a pesar de lo avanzado del año. Yo no tenía malas calificaciones, al contrario, salvo aquella pelea y expulsión manchaban mi expediente. Yo le expliqué como pude lo sucedido al director y creo que me entendió. Me dijo que el lunes empezarían mis clases y que me presentase a primera hora porque habría examen de francés, me dio algunas separatas y me dijo que estudiase, que él le explicaría al profesor de esa asignatura mi situación. Cuando camine hacia la estación de autobuses vi a mi hermana que ya estaba allí esperando el bus para ir hacia la universidad, ella estaba esperándome pero sólo la saludé rápidamente ya que el bus que me tocaba tomar hizo su parada, tuve que subirme ya que no quería llegar tarde a mi primer día en ese lugar.

No estaba emocionada, simplemente esperaba que no sea tan malo como en Sakurami; no tenía ánimos de soportar más todo lo que ya había soportado. Sólo quería terminar el año de la forma más tranquila posible. Era todo lo que pedía.

Cuando fui a hacer el papeleo para mi matrícula allí conocí a una alumna de último año, ella me cayó muy bien, era una chica muy linda y también muy amable; en un primer momento me sentía extraña de entablar una conversación rápidamente pero al final no pude evitar sonreírle, se llama Lázuli y me dijo que estaríamos en el mismo salón, así que le dije que llegaría temprano y así nos encontraríamos en la entrada, no quería perderme en mi primer día. Al llegar a la entrada la vi allí de pie, me estaba esperando y sonreía, me contagió su buen humor y no dudé en devolverle la sonrisa.

-Bulma, ahí estás… ¿Ya estás lista para tu primer día?

Asentí nerviosamente y le sonreí, ella estaba de pie a mi lado mirándome. Ella era una chica de un físico envidiable, un cabello rubio muy hermoso y unos ojos que realmente causaban envidia, pero la notaba sencilla. Aunque ya sabía que no podía confiar del todo así tan rápido, ya tenía la experiencia con mi ex mejor amiga y prefería irme con cuidado.

-¿Tú ya estás preparada? ¿Estudiaste mucho? – le pregunté, al instante pude percibir algunas miradas sorprendidas que se dirigían hacia nosotras, a mí para ser más exactos. Oh oh Orange Star, creo que estamos empezando con el pie izquierdo.

-No – Sólo negó graciosamente y miró a los alumnos que nos estudiaban con la mirada, al parecer los intimidaba y ellos dejaron de hacerlo – Pero me da igual, ese profesor se conforma con que al menos intentes responder sus preguntas, considera el esfuerzo – Me sonrió.

-¡Qué bueno es saber eso!

-Debemos apresurarnos porque el timbre acaba de sonar – Ella me tomó de la mano y empezamos a correr por los pasillos, subimos por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y como pude traté de calmarme para tocar la puerta que estaba entre abierta.

-Bulma…tienes que saber que nuestros compañeros no serán muy amables que digamos, yo entré el año pasado y me hicieron la vida imposible…pero logré ganarme su respeto, no te sientas mal si alguno trata de ofenderte, son así. Se divierten haciendo sentir mal a los demás, pero descuida…si alguno se las pasa de listo yo lo pondré en su lugar – Escuché sus palabras, de veras que Lázuli parecía una buena persona.

-No te preocupes, trataré de ignorarlos si me dicen algo…muchas gracias Lázuli – Le sonreí nuevamente y ella asintió y tocó la puerta del salón.

El profesor era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de apariencia amable pero seria, nos saludó con un gesto y nos hizo la seña para entrar al salón, Lázuli se acercó a mí y me dio un apretón de mano, lo cual tome como un "buena suerte". El profesor me indicó que me presentara ante la clase y aunque estaba roja de la vergüenza tuve que hacerlo. Debía de ser cortés antes que nada.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Bulma Brief y vengo del instituto Sakurami. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Escuchaba algunos murmullos y también algunas miradas sorprendidas, hasta que el profesor me indicó donde debía sentarme y examiné el lugar con la mirada para dirigirme hacia allí y casi me desmayo de la impresión. Allí en el asiento del costado se encontraba ese tipo, ese que me había besado sin permiso en la biblioteca y por quien dejé de trabajar ahí. ¡La vida no podía odiarme tanto!

Ese tonto me miraba sorprendido y claro no era para menos, de seguro me debe odiar por la cachetada que le di, pero se lo tenía bien merecido. ¿Qué se creía para andar besando así porque sí? De pronto su mirada pasó a ser una despectiva y volteó la mirada como si me ignorase, pues bien… también lo ignoraría. Caminé hasta mi asiento y dejé el maletín en el compartimiento bajo, saqué un lápiz y me preparé para el examen. No podía evitar mirar disimuladamente hacia el costado donde estaba ese sujeto. Al parecer no era la única incómoda, también otros alumnos me dirigían la mirada. Vi a un muchacho sentado al lado del engreído que me miró y me sonrió, también el que estaba detrás de él. Bueno, al menos no era tan malo, no parecían malas personas. Pero basta, basta Bulma… ¡Recuerda lo que te pasó antes!

El examen comenzó a los pocos minutos y no se me hizo muy difícil, ya había visto algo de esto en Sakurami y no tuve mayores problemas, después las clases pasaron con normalidad, claro que tuve que presentarme un par de veces más antes los profesores al ser la alumna nueva. El timbre que indicaba el inicio del receso sonó en ese momento y Lázuli se levantó de su asiento, yo la imité y ambas nos reunimos en la puerta del salón, vi a los demás alumnos salir apresurados, los entendía; las clases habían sido un poco aburridas. El engreído se quedó con esos dos muchachos que me sonrieron en el salón, de seguro son sus amigos.

-Oye Bulma, el sábado habrá una fiesta, en casa de un amigo del salón B, sé que es algo pronto pero será un buen comienzo ¿No crees? Así conoces a más chicos del instituto – Me dijo - ¿Te apuntas? Además allí estarán mi novio y sus amigos, son un grupo excelente. Es una lástima que me haya tocado en este salón.

-Oh, no sabía que tenías novio Lázuli – Le dije curiosa, aunque siendo sinceros…era una chica demasiado linda como para estar sola – Pero es una excelente noticia, felicidades.

-Gracias, de hecho…Krilin fue el primero que me habló cuando llegué, ya lo conocerás, es un gran chico.

-No lo dudo, se nota que lo quieres mucho.

Ella asintió, y en ese momento observé a un muchacho acercándose, se parecía mucho a Lázuli, de hecho… ¡Eran idénticos! Salvo que este muchacho tenía el cabello negro.

-¡Hola, chicas!

Tras él venían tres muchachos entre ellos una chica, al parecer eran amigos de Lázuli, así que supuse que no estaría mal conocerlos.

-¿Nos presentas a tu amiga?

-Claro – Dijo mi amiga – Es su primer día, ya se los había comentado…Ella es Bulma, se ha cambiado de Sakurami.

-Conozco a algunos amigos de allí, adoran las fiestas.

\- Eh…sí. Bueno no todos, pero sí…la mayoría – Respondí un poco cohibida por la mirada del muchacho, tenía curiosidad por saber quién era.

-Por cierto, soy Ian…hermano de Laz, hey muchachos acérquense – Les dijo a los que venían atrás, se acercaron y pude verlos mejor – Ella es Lunch – La muchacha asintió y me sonrió – Éste malhumorado de aquí es Ten Shin, y bueno al de allá que te lo presente Laz – El otro muchacho soló sonrió y se acercó a Lázuli, la besó en los labios y ella lo abrazó; por lo que supuse que se trataba de Krilin, su novio.

\- Es un gusto – Yo les sonreí de la mejor manera que pude, ellos me invitaron a ir a la cafetería del instituto y ya que me sentía cómoda no dude en aceptar. Ian era un muchacho muy efusivo y bromista, Lázuli era un poco opuesta, más seria y callada pero para nada caía mal. Lunch era bastante dulce y trataba de hacerle cariños a Ten pero este siempre andaba con una cara que...no sé pobre Lunch, me enteré que eran pareja, así que me sentía un poco cohibida ya que estaba entre parejas, tan solo Ian y yo estábamos libres y eso de cierta manera me hacía sentir avergonzada. Pude notar como varias chicas me regalaban miradas de odio tan sólo con conversar con Ian, bueno no las culpaba era un muchacho muy apuesto y además agradable. Sí tan sólo el engreído fuese así de amable…

¿Pero qué estoy pensando? ¡No! No Bulma, no puedes pensar eso, ese tonto te besó, intentó pasarse de listo, no lo olvides. A lo lejos vi al grupo de amigos del engreído y a él ingresando a la cafetería, varias chicas revoloteaban alrededor de ellos como abejas en la miel. No sé qué me pasó pero no podía dejar de mirarlos y al parecer Lázuli se dio cuenta de eso.

-Ellos son los Son, él de cabello largo es Raditz, el que se está atragantando con el pastel de chocolate es Kakarotto, son unos buenos amigos aunque a veces se comportan como idiotas…el otro es Vegeta Ouji, también es buen tipo, algo malhumorado pero…de eso no pasa, aunque sí es algo petulante…ya sabes es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, tiene a todas las chicas alrededor como puedes ver pero…hasta ahora no se le ha conocido una novia oficial – Me dio una descripción detallada, al parecer aquí todos sabían la vida de los demás, yo sólo atiné a sonreírle nerviosa esperando que no se haya dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo. Ian se acercó a mí en ese momento y me puse aún más nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que te traiga alguna bebida? Iré por un jugo – Me sonrió y debo reconocer que, no es posible negarle algo a esa sonrisa.

¡Cálmate Bulma!

-Sí por favor…un té helado - Le sonreí devuelta y él me guio un ojo.

-¡A la orden! – Se retiró hacia el mostrador donde algunos alumnos peleaban por unos pudines. No pude evitar observarlo.

-Bulma…

Era un muchacho muy apuesto y según parecía también muy galante, quizás no fue mala idea inscribirme aquí, tendría oportunidad de conocer a personas muy interesantes.

-Bulma.

Sí, definitivamente Ian era una de esas personas, ¡Qué bien! Después de todo, sólo quiero que seamos amigos, no es como si estuviese pensando en algo más. Quizás si empezaba a tratar a otros chicos pueda olvidarme del otro asunto y…

-¿Bulma estás ahí?

La voz de Lázuli me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, cuando me di cuenta Lunch y Ten ya no estaban en la mesa, solamente Krilin y ella, Ian seguía en el mostrador pidiendo las bebidas.

-¿Eh? Sí, dime…

-Te decía que si el sábado vendrás con nosotros a la fiesta, será divertido anímate. Piénsalo en estos días, ¿Sí?

-Sí lo pensaré, no te preocupes…de todas maneras creo que…será una buena oportunidad – No sé por qué le dije eso, yo no era para nada de fiestas, es más… ¡nunca había ido a una! ¡Mi hermana y mi prima van a matarme!

-Genial – Ella me sonrió y de alguna manera me sentí un poco más tranquila.

Ian se acercaba hacia nosotros con las bebidas, en ese momento vi que el engreído y sus amigos salían de la cafetería seguidos por un grupo de chicas, ¿Acaso siempre los perseguían? ¿Nunca se cansaban? Eso sí que debía de ser incómodo, en fin…me prometí a mí misma ignorarlo y eso haría, me tocaría hablar con Tights y sobretodo con Milk sobre la salida del sábado, ellas son bastante sobre protectoras conmigo, tendría una larga conversación con ellas si es que las encontraba en casa…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo :)**

 **Por favor, para los que deseen dejar alguna crítica, acepto todo lo que deseen siempre y cuando no se ofenda, además que también cuando lo hagan escriban con propiedad, me cuesta creer que hayan algunas personas capaces de criticar algo cuando no saben ni escribir correctamente, un poco más de criterio por favor.**

 **Por lo demás espero que sea de su agrado, los capis serán así no muy largos pero iré actualizando seguido ya que tengo la historia un poco avanzada en mi pc. Tuve un tiempo este fin de semana libre y bueno avance un poco y aquí ando :P**

 **Un abrazo a todas las demás y muchas gracias por sus reviews! Son un amor :D**

 **Luna Estival**


	4. Chapter 4

**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN**

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _ **El inicio**_

* * *

 ***Vegeta***

Un día más, uno más desperdiciado y perdido en este lugar…un día más soportando todo esto, toda ésta gente tan estúpida, todas estas máscaras. Debo estar enloqueciendo…no, no es eso. Es la presencia de cierta persona que me pone de este malhumor. No había venido el profesor de educación física y deportes, por eso estaba junto a los hermanitos y otro del salón que no me caía muy bien que digamos, sentado en el césped del patio, ambos observaban como idiotas a las animadoras, muchas de ellas en algún momento habían tenido la osadía de invitarme a salir…de enviarme cartitas, de colocar chocolates en mi casillero para esa estúpida fecha de febrero…en fin, todas ellas eran iguales: "superficiales" y en ese momento estaban haciendo unos ejercicios con un bastón, debo admitir que tenía cierta gracia aquello.

-Si les contara – decía Gohan, al lado de Kakarotto – Mis padres se fueron de viaje, por eso tuve todo el fin de semana libre, tuve la casa para mí solo. Ya saben se lo dije a Videl y creo que ya comprenden porque no salí de allí en todo el fin de semana, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Provecho! – exclamó Raditz – Quien como tú Gohan…yo no tengo acción hace más de una semana, estoy esperando este sábado…ya saben, la fiesta que organiza Ryuu.

\- ¡Ya quiero que sea sábado! – Kakarotto se notaba mucho más animado que de costumbre, sabía que estaba planeando algo…conocía tan bien a ese individuo como para asegurarlo – Estoy seguro de que Lunch también irá a esa fiesta y…voy a ver cómo me va…quizás podamos arreglar las cosas y…

\- Hey espera… ¿Acaso no te cansas?, entiéndelo hermano…Lunch ahora anda con Ten Shin…ya supéralo – Al menos Raditz dijo algo coherente ésta vez, Kakarotto parecía no querer entender que su relación con esa tonta ya no iba a repetirse.

\- Sólo quiero ver si repito con ella… - murmuró Kakarotto – No me miren así…es difícil olvidar así porque sí una relación de dos años, ¿no?

\- Pero fuiste tú el que la jodió toda – Le recordé, ¿Acaso este insecto tenía memoria a corto plazo?

\- Yo quiero ver si de una vez puedo con Maron – ésta vez fue Raditz el que decidió cambiar el tema sobre el noviazgo fallido del idiota.

\- ¡Maron está como uno quiere!, qué suerte tienes hermano…

No sé que pasaba con ellos, no lo terminaba de comprender; me sentía tan fuera de lugar. Mientras que estos tontos planeaban y escogían con quien acostarse el sábado, yo solamente quería encerrarme en mi habitación con un poco de buena música o algún libro. ¿En qué momento me dejé arrastrar por todo esto? Tampoco es que me escandalizara, no era un santo. Había salido con algunas chicas durante las vacaciones y por supuesto que hubo algunas visitas esporádicas a mi departamento, pero no pasaba a más…quiero decir que no me contacté con ninguna de ellas y no volví a verlas jamás.

-¿Y tú qué Vegeta? ¿Con quién te pierdes este fin de semana? – Me preguntó Kakarotto – No me digas que de nuevo esa misteriosa mujer con la que fantaseas en las noches te mantendrá ocupado…oye, sería una buena idea que la invites para el sábado, ¿No? – No, no…demonios, nadie podía enterarse de que esa mujer estaba muy cerca, más de lo que creían. Nadie…jamás.

-¿Qué te hace suponer que iré a esa dichosa fiesta?

\- Oh vamos… olvídate por un día de los libros y el estudio y relájate, el fin de semana pasado no quisiste salir, olvida a esa mujer y empieza a mirar a tu alrededor Vegeta, traes a medio instituto a tus pies.

Maldita sea, detestaba cuando este insecto se inmiscuía en mis asuntos, ¿a él que le importaba mi vida sexual? Era un lío tener amigos así de tontos.

-No me jodas – le dije, estaba furioso – No me interesa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no te interesa? ¿La fiesta o las chicas? – Me cuestionó y quise ahorcarlo en ese preciso momento, los otros dos idiotas sólo me miraban con mucha expectativa.

\- Ninguna de las dos – Contesté, aunque algo en el fondo me decía que no había sido una buena respuesta.

-¡Ay Vegeta! ¡Ya sabía que éramos dos! – El idiota se me tiró encima y quiso abrazarme, como pude me lo quité de encima para que nadie nos viera y pensara alguna estupidez, suficiente tenía con las habladurías sobre mi supuesta relación con Maron.

-Dinos la verdad Vegeta… ¿Cuál es el problema contigo? – Raditz me miró serio por unos segundos- ¿Tienes algún trauma de la niñez?

Y aquello fue demasiado, estaban tocando un tema que no les concernía para nada. Sé que lo hacía por joderme la vida, pero no estaba dispuesto a hablar con él ni con nadie sobre mi pasado. Y para ser honesto, no tenía un trauma específicamente. Simplemente mis preferencias no me permitían disfrutar más de una mujerzuela colgada de mi cuello o bailando semidesnuda sobre alguna mesa, a pasar una tarde acompañado de un buen libro, quizás un poco de música ambiental y un vino para terminar de cerrar el cuadro. No niego que en algún momento mis instintos me traicionan (por eso lo de las chicas que conocí en verano) pero aquello no es usual, solía controlarme muy bien. Sé que la mayoría de jóvenes a mi edad tienen las hormonas a mil por hora pero yo era fuerte, unas hormonas no me harían perder el juicio y enredarme con cualquier mujer que mis ojos vean apetecible…así no funciona mi mente. Tenía dignidad, me juré a mí mismo que nunca le rogaría nada a nadie y mucho menos algún tipo de afecto.

Por encima de todo eso, yo era consciente…no toleraba las muestras de afecto de alguna chica, era frío, ¿Cómo diablos se supone que tendría una relación con alguna mujer?, no podía tolerar la idea de una mujer abrazándome cada cinco minutos, dándome besos o controlando mi vida como si realmente lo necesitara. No, ni hablar.

-Simplemente no me interesa tener algún tipo de relación…por ahora. No soporto la idea de tener a alguna mujercita de esas colgada de mi cuello todo el día – Fui sincero, después de todo ellos eran unos de los pocos que podían escuchar al verdadero Vegeta.

\- Sí…claro, ¿Y esos fines de semana que te perdías con las universitarias?...recuerda que yo te vi un par de veces con alguna en tu habitación – Me dijo, maldito insecto… ¡¿Acaso había estado espiando?!

\- Mejor no digas nada Kakarotto…

\- Basta, hagamos una cosa… les propongo algo… pero antes díganme si están de acuerdo, tienen que ser valientes y arriesgarse – Los tres lo miramos curiosos, cuando algo se le ocurría a Raditz… - Excluiremos a Gohan porque él ya tiene novia, aunque si puede colaborar por supuesto – Él asintió y lo escuchamos atentamente.

\- Recuerdan que dentro de dos meses es el festival de la ciudad – todos asentimos – Bien, esa será la fecha límite para llevar a cabo el acuerdo – Yo levanté una ceja curioso, tenía que aceptarlo…sentía curiosidad por el plan, Raditz usualmente tenía ideas…divertidas.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer?

\- Conquistar a una chica…claro.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritamos los dos - ¿Y se supone que tú vas a enseñarme a conquistar a una chica?

\- Claro que no, lo que haremos será dar algunas pautas, aquí es donde Gohan nos va a ayudar…lo que tenemos que hacer es conseguirnos una novia hasta ese día, pero eso sí…tiene que ser una mujer que nunca en su vida hayan pensado en conquistar, una presa "difícil de cazar".

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

\- ¡Me gusta la idea! Será algo difícil… ¡Me gustan los retos! - Kakarootto estaba emocionado, esto no pintaba nada bien.

\- Pero eso sí…está prohibido enamorarse de la presa, todo tiene que ser actuado, ¿me explico?. Cuando llegue el momento, conseguimos lo que deseamos de ellas y después…vemos quién soporta más pasar el tiempo "sin acción" antes de una prueba, el primero en descubrir el plan es el perdedor y por ende, el responsable de pagar nuestros almuerzos por lo que resta del año. Y también las cervezas los fines de semana de ligue, ¿Están de acuerdo?

\- Me parece una reverenda…

\- ¡De acuerdo! , ¡Morderás el polvo Vegeta! – Me picó Kakarotto y aquello no era nada bueno, nadie se metía con mi orgullo.

\- Por supuesto que no insecto, te voy a pisotear – Le repliqué.

\- Entonces tomo eso como un "acepto el plan", pero no creo que hayan sido tan ingenuos como para pensar que sería tan sencillo…

-¿Aún hay más? – Bufé molesto, ya bastante tenía con aceptar este estúpido plan.

\- Debemos elegir a las presas – ésta vez fue Gohan el que empezó a hablar – Hay bastante material del que escoger. Y no crean que se las pondré fácil, Raditz me comentó de la idea hace unos días y estuve observando con detenimiento a algunas posibles presas para los tres.

\- Al menos que sean guapas…

\- Si, sí, de eso no hay duda – Gohan estaba pensativo – No será una chica demasiado empalagosa, tampoco una de las que andan tras sus huesos, tampoco una animadora porque ya sabemos la clase de reputación que tienen, tampoco es necesario que sean exactamente del salón…o el instituto.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Si es así eso tomará mucho tiempo! – Me quejé, ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando al aceptar esto?

\- Vamos…será divertido. Así le pondrán empeño. Descuiden, yo seré el observador y controlaré que ninguno se salga de las normas. Ya saben, lo principal es "no enamorarse", confesarle a la presa el plan automáticamente los convierte en el perdedor, si logran pasar la última prueba que yo les pondré en el momento oportuno, podrán llevárselas a la cama.

\- Están locos…

\- Vamos, ¡Es genial!...sólo díganme algo, ¿Durante el tiempo en que no podamos llevárnoslas a la cama, podríamos salir con otras chicas? – Kakarotto preguntó, esto sí que estaba planeado al detalle.

\- Eso depende de cada uno de ustedes. Pero les aconsejaría que no se expongan a ser descubiertos.

\- De eso no hay que preocuparse… ¿Por cierto desde cuándo empieza la apuesta?

\- ¿Lo dice el tipo al que pillaron en la cama con otra? No me hagas reír Kakarotto.

\- Este sábado, en la fiesta de Ryuu.

Después de discutir unos cuantos puntos más, empezaron a hablar sobre las posibles presas, y no pude evitar sentirme como un idiota, ¿De verdad me había metido en esto? Que la Tierra me tragase de una vez…había perdido el juicio.

-Lunch no participa como candidata, ¿Verdad? – Cuestionó Kakarotto, él sí que era bestia.

\- No participa Kakarotto, ya tiene novio; no participarán las que ya tengan pareja – Gohan le contestó.

\- Maron tampoco. ¿Verdad?

\- Por favor…a Maron sólo basta decirle hola y ya la tienes en tu cama – Le dije algo que a mi parecer era cierto, esa mujer se me había insinuado tantas veces que…

\- Mejor cállate cerebrito – Raditz me miró de reojo, ya sabía que algo se traía con ella.

\- ¿Qué les parece Mai? – Cuestionó Gohan

\- Sí, es una buena opción – Raditz estaba pensativo - ¿Qué les parece Towa?

\- Mmm creo que tiene novio y no, no es un buen prospecto.

\- También he pensado en Iresa, ella es perfecta – Murmuró Kakarotto.

\- No, ella está enamorada de Gohan desde que entró a estudiar aquí, eso no es un secreto para nadie – Gohan se avergonzó un poco. Vaya vaya, tampoco sabía eso.

\- Debemos buscar a la presa perfecta para Vegeta.

\- ¿Por qué sólo para mí? - ¿Acaso los otros dos insectos no están participando?

\- Claro que sí, pero a las otras dos ya las tengo fichadas, no son de este instituto. Pero las he visto ya dos días seguidos aquí a la hora de salida, creo que vienen a esperar a alguien, hoy lo averiguaré todo. Estoy seguro de que ellas son perfectas para el plan – Gohan sonreía divertido, claro…debe ser divertido joderle la vida a los demás.

\- ¡Ya sé quién es la indicada para el ogro! – Raditz habló, mejor dicho gritó - ¡La nueva! ¡Bulma Brief!

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?, estaba desconcertado. ¿Cómo diablos Raditz había sido tan preciso, ¡No!, no podían estar hablando en serio.

-Pero ella no se ve tan guapa que digamos – Ésta vez fue la voz de Kakarotto la que escuché, en eso…no concordaba con él. Era guapa, bastante guapa para ser honestos. Bajo toda esa ropa de anciana, yo sabía que escondía algo más que timidez. Lo sabía, había podido apreciarla en la Biblioteca, pero no. ¡No iba a conquistar a Bulma Brief!

-Me sorprendes Kakarotto, debes ver más allá de la ropa – le dijo a lo que rodé los ojos – Yo la he estado observando en estos días y créeme, no se me hace extraño que el patán de Ian se le haya acercado tan rápido, él también la ha observado con detenimiento. Bajo esos lentes hay unos ojos muy interesantes y el uniforme se le entalla bastante bien, deja entrever su figura que te aseguro es tremenda…el otro día estuve espiando en el vestidor de mujeres y…la vi en toalla, de verdad te digo que…las apariencias engañan – Y eso fue todo lo que necesite escuchar, ese imbécil la había visto con menos ropa que yo, ¡Y yo la había besado! ¡Maldita sea!

\- ¿No hay alguna mejor opción? – Quise sonar inconforme, hacerles desistir hasta el último intento. Pero ya los conocía, conocía esas miradas. Estaba jodido, realmente jodido…no sé en qué diablos estuve pensando cuando acepté esto. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que iban a escogerla a ella, jamás pensé que alguien más se daría cuenta de lo que yo había percibido. Pero ya estaba hecho, esto era una mierda y lo sabía, sabía que iba a resultar todo mal y sin embargo no fui capaz de negarme ni decirles nada más, simplemente asentí y me disculpé diciéndoles que iría a ver unos libros que necesitaba.

-No la hay, ella es perfecta Vegeta – Gohan terminó allí el tema.

Pero la verdad era que necesitaba estar solo y pensar, ¿En verdad sería capaz de llegar a tanto?. En arriesgarme de que alguien me vea intentando conquistarla o siendo amable con ella, o incluso que empiecen con los rumores, eso arruinaría mi reputación. Todos me señalarían y de por sí ya detestaba el grado en que me conocían en este instituto. ¿A esto se refería mi padre cuando me decía que no era capaz de controlar nada? ¿Cuándo mencionaba que no podía mantener el control sobre mi vida? Es probable, es probable que mi padre me vea de esa manera…después de todo. Siempre le causé problemas.

...

Ahora, ¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Fingir que nada pasó? ¿Acercarse a ella como si nada hubiese sucedido? Estaba seguro de que no sería nada fácil pero…tenía algo a su favor y eso era saber que no le era indiferente…y él sabía muy bien que no era para nada feo, sí de algo le sirvieron las experiencias previas fue justamente para eso, para saberse atractivo entre la población femenina. Estaba decidido, no iba a cambiar de presa, sí la eligieron a ella, ella sería. Ella ya se había atrevido a rechazarlo una vez, pero en ésta ocasión se lo tomaría desde otra perspectiva, era un trato, una apuesta y no estaba dispuesto a perder. Ésta vez iría paso a paso y atraparía a esa mujercita entre sus redes, llevaría a cabo el plan de seducción que tenía en mente y esperaba que funcione, estaba en juego su orgullo, su reputación sobre todo. Así que se lo tomaría en serio, además ella le tenía que pagar el haberlo rechazado. La haría enloquecer, ella estaría a sus pies y cuando eso ocurra; la trataría como se merece alguien tan insignificante. Le haría lo mismo que ella le hizo, lo único en que podía pensar es en que Bulma Brief sería suya costara lo que costara y le importaba poco lo que tendría que hacer para lograrlo, estaba dispuesto a todo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A** **: Hola a todas mis lindas lectoras, un saludo y abrazo especial a todas aquellas que se han pasado por aquí desde que inicie este proyecto:**

 **Ina minina, Yess88, JLgonzales, Veros, andreaahp, Vilandra04, Sora147, Jenny070891, naomigomiz y Sandy1.**

 **Muchas gracias preciosas! Sepan que las aprecio mucho (: también gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y pronto estaré actualizando mi otra historia pendiente. ¿Quiénes creen que serán las víctimas de Gokú y Raditz? Opinen por fis en los comentarios, abrazos y nos leemos luego lindas!**

 **Luna Estival**


	5. Chapter 5

**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Poniendo el plan en marcha**

* * *

Se sentía absolutamente frustrado y manipulado y para colmo, tonto. No había podido evitar que Gohan lo sermonee sobre el avance del plan y es que se supone que lo comenzarían el sábado como habían acordado, pero debido a algunas insistencias de un par de hermanos a los que quería matar en esos momentos, podían empezar ya. Y no lo dejaban de atosigar y molestar para que dé una vez inicio a la "caza", Gohan lo miró seriamente y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que debía de acercarse a ella ahora, que era el momento indicado.

— Esto debe ser pan comido para ti, Kakarotto ya me contó lo de las universitarias, casanova — le dijo Gohan, obligándolo a que se acercase de una buena vez a ella y de inicio al plan de seducción — sólo acércate, se un poco amable y ataca camarada, es toda tuya. Allí está, va saliendo de la biblioteca y está sola, Lázuli está en la cafetería con los de su grupo, así que aprovecha ésta oportunidad Vegeta.

Él solamente lo miró molesto, no le gustaba nada éstas atribuciones que se estaba tomando ese insecto para con él. Todo era culpa de Raditz y de sus estúpidas ideas, y de él sobre todo por hacerle caso, se había comprado un delicioso almuerzo y no había podido ni siquiera probarlo porque Gohan lo trajo de un momento para otro hasta ese lugar. Trató de calmarse, de respirar muy hondo y prometerse internamente que tendría una seria conversación con sus "amigos", tampoco toleraba que se anduvieran metiendo así en su vida.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haré después de que me mande al diablo?

— Eso no va a suceder...sólo trata de no decirle algo indebido, ni ser tan despreocupado, ¿Me explico? — le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, de lejos vio a su novia y empezó a sonreír como un idiota…como siempre — Pienso que debes ir ganándote su confianza…poco a poco, tómate un poco de tiempo para conocerla, yo pude tratarla el día de ayer cuando encontré a las chicas de Raditz y Kakarotto, resulta que son nada más y nada menos que su hermana mayor y su prima, ¿Puedes creerlo?, Bulma es una buena chica…inocente y sincera, es perfecta para esto. Así que ya sabes debido a eso seguro se ilusionará rápido y la tendrás comiendo de tu mano cuando menos lo creas, decide galán ir rápido y furioso o lento pero bien servido.

La manera en que Gohan decía aquello incrementó su fastidio y las ganas de mandar al diablo todo esto, ¿Cómo iba a fingir ser amable con ella? ¿Conquistarla, cuando en verdad le aterraba la idea de tenerla frente a él, de que lo rechace una vez más? Se sentía increíblemente estúpido, pero finalmente, decidido a pasar el mal trago lo más rápido posible, caminó serio hacia ella sin mirar atrás. Trataría de ser directo, preciso y concreto…de no darle a entender cosas que no eran, si quería conquistarla…debía de ser sincero, ¿No? Al menos en su intención, lo demás…no importaba, Bulma no era ninguna tonta y lo sabía, así que le haría algo de caso a las palabras de Gohan y se daría el tiempo para conocerla mejor y así distinguir sus debilidades y por allí es por donde atacaría. De momento sabía que ella se había sonrojado la primera vez que la miró, ¿Eso debía significar algo, no?

— Buena suerte, mi amigo, la vas a necesitar — le dijo el cuatro ojos, cuando él ya caminaba hacia su tormento — ¡Demuestra quien es el conquistador de universitarias! ¡Sin miedo, Vegeta!, ¡Dale un buen beso y déjala en las nubes!

¿Qué? ¿Beso? ¿Él le había dicho que la besara? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Sí, no había dudas…ni loco la besaría, al menos no por ahora…si lo hacía sabía que ella lo rechazaría de nuevo y, no estaba dispuesto a pasar una vez más por esa humillación, sería coqueto. Le sonreiría y mostraría su lado más "agradable".

Apenas la vio saliendo de la biblioteca alejándose de la tonta ex novia de Kakarotto junto a Iresa, amigas de Lázuli, al parecer la monjita se había acoplado muy bien al grupo de ese par de hermanos…aunque Lázuli era agradable, su hermano…era un verdadero fastidio y según le había oído a Raditz parecía estar interesado en ella. La vio caminar dirigiéndose a donde estaba una banca bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, caminó hacia ella rápidamente, y se preparó mentalmente para ese espectáculo, indigno a su parecer…habían algunos compañeros del salón por ahí cerca, así que debía ser lo menos escandaloso posible. La vio sentarse en la banca más cercana y sacó un paquete de su bolso, al parecer esa su almuerzo y se preguntó por qué no estaría almorzando con su grupito de amigos, ella estaba distraída con la cabeza gacha y la vista fija en su almuerzo y no notó su presencia hasta que levantó poco a poco la cabeza y lo vio allí parado frente a ella, dio un pequeño brinquito del susto.

— ¡Ouji! — Casi le gritó — ¡Me has asustado!

— Lo siento — Le sonrió como pudo y ella alzó una ceja, incrédula ante lo que veía y sinceramente no podían culparla; Vegeta hasta ese momento se había mostrado como un tempano de hielo ante ella, la había ignorado por completo y ahora, salvo la mirada que cruzaron cuando ingresó al instituto, no habían tenido mayor contacto. En el fondo, trató de convencerse de que era necesario…para pagar la dichosa apuesta, o lo que sea y debido a eso se mentalizó y decidió continuar— No quería que te asustaras, es sólo que…te vi salir de la biblioteca y ahora ibas a almorzar sola, no sé…quise acompañarte, es raro verte sola…desde que ingresaste al instituto no te despegas de Lázuli o Ian.

— Creo que hasta el momento todo ha ido mal y es necesario que empecemos desde cero — la miró fijamente y decidió presentarse adecuadamente ante ella — Soy Vegeta Ouji y espero que puedas intentar olvidar todos los incidentes que se han presentado entre nosotros.

Extendió la mano hacia ella y tomó la pequeña y delicada mano de la muchacha, aunque ella estaba totalmente impactada e incrédula, un ligero temblor la recorrió y decidió retirar su mano, se sentía nerviosa ante el contacto. Sin dejar de mirarlo ni un segundo no pudo evitar ruborizarse, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Vegeta, ella le dirigió una leve sonrisa y asintió. Él no dejaba de sonreír, interpretando su papel de chico seguro, amable y con experiencia en coqueteos…si supieran.

— Yo soy Bulma…Bulma Brief — murmuró avergonzada — Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que…comencemos de cero.

No quiso negarle eso, así que buscó en su mente alguna idea, sobre algún tema de conversación pero no se le ocurría nada.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? Tranquila…no voy a hacerte nada.

— No es eso… — ella agachó la mirada — Sólo quiero saber… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

— ¿Puedo o no? Ya te dije que puedes estar tranquila, no haré nada que no quieras…no te preocupes — Sus ojos azules seguían mirándolo con muchas dudas, pero finalmente aceptó su compañía aunque con un poco de recelo. Luego, en algún momento durante esos angustiosos minutos para Vegeta, ella pareció relajarse y cuando se dispuso a comer de su almuerzo, ella no pudo evitar que de sus labios se dibujase una sonrisita alegre que él ya conocía bien, pues la había observado aún sin quererlo durante esos días, recordó que esa sonrisa muchas veces iba dirigida al bastardo de Ian y aquello no hizo más que calentarle la sangre.

¿Pero qué hacía ahí sentado al lado de la monjita de biblioteca? ¿Qué diablos pretendía? ¿Quedarse allí callado sin decirle nada más y que ella pensase que era un idiota?

Porque de seguro ella pensaría eso, la conocía…al menos un poco. No era como si viviera observándola o fijándose en ella todo el tiempo, pero la había observado en un par de ocasiones, no es que le importara, pero la conocía, al menos de vista, desde hacía un par de meses atrás. Y aunque sólo hablaron en aquella ocasión, la había observado en estos días y recordaba sus participaciones en las lecturas en clase, para resolver algún ejercicio de matemáticas en la pizarra o incluso alguna competición en educación física en donde le sorprendió de sobremanera ver que no era mala, él y su grupo de amigos solían ser las estrellas en deporte, los dos hermanos que le hacían la vida imposible eran unos expertos en artes marciales y él también. Aunque muy pocas personas sepan esto, él era bueno en todos los deportes y sabiendo de eso, le costaba admitir que ella era muy buena, debido a eso sus gestos le resultaban conocidos, seguro.

— ¿No quieres un poco? — Ella le preguntó ofreciéndole parte de su almuerzo — la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre…mi prima y mi hermana suelen preparar un riquísimo desayuno y para el almuerzo a veces no me da hambre — Se sonrojó un poco — Ellas siempre se preocupan por todo…

— ¿Por qué siempre te vienen a recoger? — le preguntó curioso, pues según Gohan aquellas muchachas que venían a verla eran las futuras conquistas del par de hermanos — Es decir, desde que entraste al instituto siempre te vienen a buscar a la salida, ellas son tu hermana y tu prima, ¿No?

— Sí, no sabía que a los demás alumnos les había dado curiosidad verlas — Ella sonrió levemente y él se puso nervioso, no debía de hablar de más o todo se echaría a perder.

Bulma se notaba más relajada ante su compañía, lo cual era bueno para él en esos momentos así no se ponía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, y, mientras tanto, iba pensando en alguna forma de hacerle saber su interés en ella… Y la verdad es que no se le ocurría nada, se sentía un tonto... ¿Por qué cuando coqueteó con las universitarias no se había mostrado nervioso y ante ésta mujer se volvía un manojo de nervios? No era posible que esto le esté sucediendo. Debía calmarse.

— La verdad es que ellas se preocupan mucho por mí, siempre me han sobre protegido y cuidado mucho — confesó —Además vienen a buscarme porque ellas salen a esa hora de la universidad casi todos los días, aprovechan y vienen a verme…por ejemplo ayer vinieron y pasamos por una tienda y compramos algunos víveres y…

— Entiendo — le dijo un poco serio, quizás más de lo que hubiese querido — No tienes que contarme todo esto ¿Sabes?, no quiero presionarte a que de un momento a otro confíes en mí — Sin duda estaba haciendo muy bien su papel.

— No…no te preocupes, yo sólo estaba… — le dijo agachando la mirada nuevamente — Intentando…ser amable contigo.

— Hey espera…no me malinterpretes, yo no he dicho que sea algo malo, al contrario — Trató de arreglar las cosas — Es sólo que pensé que quizás…te sentirías presionada.

— No me siento presionada Ouji, estoy bien… — ésta vez lo miró a los ojos y sonrió discretamente — sólo quisiera saber algo…

— Dime

— Ouji, de verdad no quisiera ser pesada ni maleducada, pero… ¿deseas algo en especial?

Él la miró fijamente, su mirada se notaba confundida y sus labios se apretaban un poco.

— Sí — le dijo.

— ¿De qué se trata?

Observó detenidamente sus ojos y descubrió sincera curiosidad. Iba a tener que ser más cuidadoso con ella, era una muchacha muy perspicaz después de todo y además quería tener un avance considerable con ella para así acabar lo más pronto posible con este absurdo juego.

Intentó una mirada y sonrisa pícaras, y no supo si le habrían salido bien, pero no se preocupó demasiado por ello, sino que se acercó más a Bulma. Ella retrocedió un poco en el asiento. Él le agarró por la muñeca y no pudo evitar aquella sensación de deja vú, intentaba ignorar el hecho de que nunca le había gustado el contacto humano tan directo… aunque para ser honestos éste no le resultaba tan desagradable, asombrosamente ella ya no le resultaba tan insignificante.

— ¿Por qué te alejas? — le preguntó suavemente — ¿No recuerdas que te dije que no te haría nada? Solamente voy a responder a tu pregunta.

— Ouji… — Parecía nerviosa, temblaba como una hoja a punto de caer — ¿Por qué te estás portando tan raro, hoy? Tú no eres así…

Se acercó más a ella y su mano libre pasó por su cintura para evitar que se escapara. Bulma no pudo retroceder ni librarse de su agarre, pero apartó su rostro de él tanto como le fue permitido. Vegeta acortó la cercanía…y ella ya no podía alejarse más.

— Yo sólo quería decirte… — susurró — quería decirte que…me gustas muchísimo, Bulma Brief.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, totalmente asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él unió sus labios con fuerza, luchando por vencer su resistencia.

Probó sus labios una vez más, pero ésta vez la sensación fue bastante agradable, aunque no pensara en algo más en ese momento. Simplemente, no era demasiado impresionante aquella sensación…ahora que lo notaba bien. Al menos lo consolaba saber que no le estaba dando asco tampoco, digamos que era...aceptable. Ella se quedó petrificada los primeros cinco segundos, así que él empezó a intentar abrir un poco su boca, invadido por la curiosidad y preguntándose si las cosas mejorarían…y no se equivocó, ella empezó a corresponder tímidamente a sus besos, entreabrió un poco más los labios para profundizar el beso a la vez que éste se tornaba más apasionado y así permanecieron por más de un minuto ante la atónita mirada de los demás estudiantes. No se habían percatado que allí cerca de ellos un pelinegro los miraba totalmente furioso, maldiciendo a Ouji por su bajeza, por atreverse a besar a una chica tan tierna e inocente como ella, Ian estaba verdaderamente enfurecido.

Pero entonces ella pareció reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo empujó lejos de ella, totalmente avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera.

— ¡Ouji…la primera vez te dije que no lo volvieras a hacer! — le gritó. La voz le temblaba y tenía las mejillas como dos cerezas.

— Me dijiste que no lo volviera a hacer sin tu permiso…ésta vez no fue algo a la fuerza, reconócelo…me correspondiste.

Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos, totalmente avergonzada y sin saber qué decir, él se sintió victorioso en ese momento, al parecer la dulce Bulma se había quedado sin argumentos, en ese instante ella cogió sus cosas de la banca y salió corriendo de allí, miró a Bulma marcharse corriendo por el patio, hasta desaparecer tras una de las esquinas del instituto…pero, ¿qué había pasado?

Se felicitó mentalmente, él había ganado ésta vez. ¡Sí!

Se quedó quieto. Quieto y mudo por unos segundos sin moverse ni un ápice de su sitio, observó con cuidado a su alrededor y vio a muchos alumnos allí de pie observándolo, incrédulos y sorprendidos, ¡Maldición! Tampoco despegaba los ojos de aquel lugar por donde se había ido su víctima, avergonzado por haber besado a esa chica delante de todos. A _esa_ chica… ¿qué había hecho? ¡Quería desaparecer!

— ¡Excelente trabajo Vegeta, eso sí fue grandioso hasta la dejaste sin habla! — Reconoció la voz de Kakarotto a su lado y se giró. No sólo estaba allí ese zopenco, también estaban Gohan, Raditz y hasta Yamcha…todos sonreían, probablemente aguantando la risa. ¿Pero qué demonios hacía ese individuo allí con ellos? ¿De dónde diablos había salido?

Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. ¡Había dado el espectáculo de su vida!

— ¿Por qué has besado a Bulma? — Le gritó Yamcha ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos — ¿Crees que tienes algún derecho sobre ella? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Responde!

— Eso no te interesa… — masculló Vegeta, ¿Pero qué diablos se creía ese sujeto para gritarle? Al parecer todos estaban sorprendidos por la pregunta de Yamcha.

— Hey Yamcha, cálmate; ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó Kakarotto — ¿Acaso conoces a Bulma?

Vegeta fulminó a su amigo con la mirada, los demás se asombraron un poco. Sentía la mandíbula tensa, incapaz de aflojarla, y tenía ganas de matar a alguien, podía jurarlo…estrellar a ese imbécil contra el piso y molerlo a golpes. ¡Estaba muy enojado! , ¿Quién demonios se creía _ese_ para haberle recriminado el besar a esa mujer? ¿De verdad pensaba estar en condiciones de cuestionarle algo a él? ¿Un simple estúpido de segundo año?

— ¡No pienso volver a repetirlo! — Clamó, casi frenético — ¡No te interesa una mierda lo que haga o deje de hacer con ella! ¡Imbécil! — Tomó aire tratando de contener esas ganas de partirle la cara.

— ¡Ella es mía! ¿Comprendes? ¡Es mía desde hace mucho tiempo! – Yamcha bramó furioso con la vista clavada en los orbes oscuros de Vegeta.

— Espera…espera… ¿De qué estás hablando? — le cuestionó Raditz ésta vez — ¿Acaso tienes algo que ver con ella?

— Yamcha…no me digas que ella es esa mujer que…

— ¡Sí, es mía y punto!

— Vaya…no lo puedo creer, con esa carita… — Kakarotto se notaba sorprendido y Vegeta no pudo evitar sentirse peor, enojado consigo mismo, ¿De qué diablos estaban hablando? Y lo peor de todo era que lo ponía furioso que ese insecto conociese a esa mujer y reclame posesión sobre ella — Esto sí que es una _gran_ sorpresa.

— No sé de qué mierda estás hablando…pero tus discursos y reclamos me interesan poco menos que nada, así que te advierto…insecto. No vuelvas a decirme qué hacer, porque la próxima vez no estaremos frente a tanta gente y te juro que te partiré la cara, y entiéndelo bien…Bulma no es tuya, no te pertenece. Así que cierra la boca antes de decir algo más sobre ella, ¿Lo has entendido?

— Eres un maldito Ouji… ¡Aléjate de ella!

— Estás advertido.

Vegeta empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos del uniforme, se marchó de allí porque no estaba dispuesto a escuchar las burlas o comentarios de los que estuvieron ahí presentes y vieron todo, también escucharon todo... ¡Demonios!, ¿En qué clase de problema se estaba metiendo? Sin embargo, sus amigos fueron tras él y podía escucharlos llamándolo a lo lejos, quería estar sólo…pensar, pensar y pensar… ¿Qué es lo que debería de hacer? Bulma quizás sí haya tenido algo que ver con ese insecto despreciable y eso no hacía más que llenarlo de molestia, ¿Cómo alguien como ella podría haber puesto sus ojos en un estúpido como ese? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

Pero al parecer aún había algo allí, por eso ese miserable había reaccionado como reacciono. Sin duda alguna, al parecer la dulce e inocente Bulma no lo era tanto…al parecer tenía un lado escondido que…le gustaría explorar. La buscaría, la encararía y saldría de una maldita vez de las dudas.

Necesitaba descubrir quién era en verdad Bulma Brief y qué clase de secretos escondía.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola a todos y a todas, perdonen por la hora…pero estuve muy ocupada en la noche. Les agradezco muchísimo a quienes se pasaron por aquí en el chap anterior y a quienes han colocado ésta historia en follows y favs! Un abrazo enorme (:**

 **Sin más, espero que este chap sea de su agrado y avisarles que el próximo cap veremos por fin a las víctimas de ese par de hermanos xD también conoceremos un poco más sobre la tímida Bulma :P**

 **¿Han oído alguna vez aquello de que las apariencias engañan?**

 **Pues al parecer… nos llevaremos una sorpresa :P**

 **Buenas lunas a todos :D**

 **Luna Estival**


	6. Chapter 6

**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Y todo salió mal**

* * *

 ***Bulma***

Había salido corriendo de allí, huyendo como una cobarde y no era para menos. El miedo me invadió por completo, como a veces solía ocurrirme cuando me encontraba frente a una situación que no sabía cómo afrontar, podía escuchar la voz de Lázuli llamándome desde el exterior del cubículo pero no me importaba, quería estar sola y asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

Estaba segura de que tenía toda la cara roja, demasiado roja y ardía, desde que salí de allí. Estaba sentada sobre el tanque del inodoro en los baños de mujeres del cuarto piso, donde pocas alumnas venían y donde Vegeta Ouji no podría entrar a hacerme nada…necesitaba calmarme, poner mis ideas en claro y esperar a que el color de mi rostro volviera a la normalidad y las lágrimas dejaran de caer. No podía creer lo débil que fui ante él.

¿Cómo fui capaz de corresponder a sus besos? ¡¿Cómo?!

Estaba totalmente avergonzada y furiosa conmigo misma pero también con él. No sé qué clase de juego o de broma fue esa pero no me agradaba para nada su actitud. Aunque aún podía sentir este hormigueo en los labios y no sabía cómo hacer que desaparezca de una vez, aún podía ver el rostro de Ouji contra el mío cada vez que cerraba los ojos, porque su olor, su presencia, sus besos se habían quedado impregnados en mí y aquello sí que me ponía mal, estaba sucediendo lo mismo que hace dos meses cuando me besó en la biblioteca y había tenido la entereza de rechazarlo, aquel día…él causó estragos en mí, debía reconocerlo, por eso no quería verlo. No quería saber nada de él por miedo a que me lastimara, a que jugara conmigo como lo habían hecho antes…

¿Por qué el me hacía sentir de ésta manera tan extraña? Yo tuve la culpa por confiarme, por pensar que en verdad sus intenciones eran sólo que seamos amigos, es sólo que…su mirada, su sonrisa…todo en él me pone nerviosa y tengo que reconocerlo, a veces soy tan boba que no desconfío de los demás y pienso que todos tienen buenas intenciones, pero yo sabía muy bien que no era así, ya me habían pasado cosas y yo seguía confiando…me sentía tan estúpida. Vegeta era uno de los chicos más guapos y más populares de Orange Star, es obvio que no estaba interesado en mí verdaderamente, quizás estén jugando a quien enamoraba a la nerd primero y…tan sólo pensar en eso se me estrujaba el corazón.

Lo peor de todo fue, encontrarme a ese sujeto durante el primer receso, ¿Cómo era posible que lo encuentre en el mismo lugar en el que yo estaba? Yo que había luchado tanto para alejarme de él, de sus mentiras y sus estúpidos juegos, me lo había cruzado cara a cara cuando menos lo esperaba.

Él quiso besarme a la fuerza, exactamente como Ouji había hecho y esto me hizo sentir aún más terrible, ambos eran iguales…ambos solamente querían burlarse de mí, reírse de mi debilidad…pero no se los permitiría. Yamcha ya me había dañado mucho, Yamcha ya se había aprovechado de mí como quiso y fui tan tonta de permitírselo, de dejar que me tratara como quería por "amor", por creer estar ciegamente enamorada de él. ¡Que tonta fui! ¡Que ilusa!

En cuanto a Vegeta, no tengo idea de qué decirle, de cómo mirarlo a los ojos desde ahora…él sabía muy bien lo que había sucedido. Yo me dejé llevar por él, me dejé arrastrar por sus labios y estoy segura de que él sabe lo que hizo, lo que pudo ocasionar en mí. Pero todo es mi culpa, debí alejarme apenas mi cuerpo me puso en alerta y me anunció que estaba en peligro al estar tan cerca de él, pero no. Vegeta Ouji era tan serio, tan callado…siempre estaba con su grupo de amigos y durante toda ésta semana no lo vi hablando con ninguna chica, por eso pensé que él no estaba interesado en nadie y mucho menos en mí, pensé que no corría peligro en un primer momento. Pero no sabía cuánto me equivocaba. Debí ponerlo en su sitio, detenerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Acaricié suavemente mis labios y pude notar que estaban un poco hinchados. No pude evitar dudar, ¿Y si en verdad le gustaba? ¿Y si de verdad él estaba interesado en mí?

¡No!

No por supuesto que no Bulma, no…tonta, tonta…no pienses en ese tipo de cosas.

Por favor, necesitaba que alguien me dé un buen golpe para hacerme reaccionar, me estaba comportando como una tonta. ¿Cómo podría ser posible aquello? ¿Él fijándose en mí? Sí, claro… ¡Ingenua!

Por un momento dejé mis cavilaciones y pude escuchar los llamados de Lázuli a través de la puerta, decidí que era momento de salir de aquí, pronto tocarían el timbre de salida y como ya era la última hora debía ir al salón por mis cosas. Y no quería verlo…no ahora. Abrí la puerta lentamente y al salir me asomé con cuidado y busqué que no hubiese nadie por allí para salir, pero Lázuli estaba ahí, frente a mí. Estaba sentada sobre la encimera de los lavabos y tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, me miraba fijamente y se notaba algo extraña. ¿Acaso estaba enojada? Meneé la cabeza, eso no era posible.

— Bulma, ¿Te sientes bien? — Ella me preguntó, saltando desde la encimera y acercándose a mí, ésta vez su semblante cambió y la noté preocupada.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes — Traté de sonreírle pero, era muy mala mintiendo.

— Deja de comportarte así por favor, sabes que detesto que me mientan…

— Lo siento — Agaché la mirada y no pude evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se acumularan nuevamente en mis ojos, que débil y tonta me sentía.

— Tranquila, calma…todo está bien — Ella me abrazó y yo correspondí a su cálido abrazo, era la primera vez que una amiga se portaba tan bien conmigo.

— Vine corriendo aquí apenas me enteré de lo sucedido, sé que no te va a gustar nada lo que te voy a decir pero… ya en todo el instituto se habla de lo que pasó, en un primer momento no quise creerlo pero cuando vi a Ian furioso, le pregunté y el me lo confirmó. Supe que estarías aquí por eso vine — Me aferraba a ella mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin detenerse, necesitaba liberarme — Tranquila cariño, Vegeta es un tonto él no debió besarte…cuando lo vea le diré unas cuantas cosas, ya vera ese idio…

— Espera Lázuli — Debía sacarla de su error, no era justo que todos crean que Vegeta era el culpable cuando yo también había cedido — No es culpa de Vegeta…al menos, no únicamente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Él te besó, no? — Ella me miró sorprendida.

— Sí, pero…es que yo… — estaba totalmente nerviosa por lo que iba a decirle pero tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentar las consecuencias de mis acciones — Yo dejé que me besara, yo…correspondí a sus besos, Lázuli.

— Bulma…

— Sé que soy una tonta, que me comporté como una ilusa, como esas tontas desesperadas de las animadoras…pero no pude evitarlo…él, él…

— ¿Te gusta? — Ella me miró fijamente y se le notaba un poco sorprendida, pero también notaba una sonrisita en sus labios que me desagradaba mucho.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no me gusta! Él…él es un tonto…un engreído, él no puede gustarme — Le contesté abruptamente, y ella sonrió aún más…lo sabía.

— Te gusta…no hay dudas…Te gusta Vegeta Ouji — Ella me miró como compadeciéndose de mí — No te diré que no sigas con eso, que es algo malo o prohibido porque, no es verdad. Yo conozco a Vegeta un poco y sé que no es una mala persona, es algo frío y callado pero…creo que así es como les gustan a algunas, solamente te digo que vayas con cuidado, lo de hoy fue algo sumamente extraño, durante el tiempo que lo conozco jamás lo vi acercándose a ninguna chica, y es extraño que haya ido a besarte delante de todos — Notaba su mirada, sé que ella estaba siendo sincera conmigo, ella me estaba dando su apoyo pero a la vez advirtiéndome de que vaya con cuidado y eso haría, no volverían a lastimarme. ¡Nunca más!

— Sí, tienes razón Lázuli…no confiaré en él; no puedo hacerlo… me cuesta mucho confiar en los hombres después de…

— Shhh, tranquila, olvídate de eso, ¿Sí? — A ella le había contado una parte de lo sucedido, a pesar de no conocerla durante mucho tiempo, ella se había ganado mi confianza y me parecía una persona totalmente honesta y confiable.

— Es que…hoy durante el primer receso, lo vi… vi a mi ex novio, no sabía que él estaba estudiando aquí en este instituto, desde que lo expulsaron de Sakurami no supe nada más de él y hoy, me lo crucé en uno de los pasillos…

— ¿Enserio? ¿Está estudiando aquí? Vaya… — Ella me soltó despacio y me sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo, me tendió una toallita húmeda que sacó de su bolso — Ten, limpia esas lágrimas…anímate, no todo es tan malo. Ahora si tienes a Ouji tras de ti, quizás puedas sacarle provecho, ¿Sabes?... sé que te dije que vayas con cuidado pero, podrías poner ésta situación a tu favor.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo podría hacer eso? — Estaba confundida, ¿Cómo podría ser bueno lo que me estaba pasando?

— Mira, date un tiempo para conocer a Vegeta, si durante ese tiempo él sigue mostrando ese interés en ti…entonces sabrás que es sincero, y mientras eso sucede tú le demostrarás a tu estúpido ex novio que no lloras por él ni menos que lo recuerdas aún, sí uno de los chicos más apuestos del instituto te pretende, aprovéchalo, quizás algunas chicas te empiecen a odiar por eso, pero que eso no te afecte. Los hombres son algo complicados pero…tienes que aprender a jugar a su mismo ritmo.

— Lázuli me das miedo… — Le dije riéndome un poco con ella, siempre logra ponerme de mejor humor.

— Ahora vámonos, que de seguro los muchachos nos están esperando afuera — Me tomó de la mano y me llevo con ella, salimos del baño y caminamos conversando de otras cosas por los pasillos, le dije que debíamos ir al salón a sacar mis cosas.

Ella se disculpó diciéndome que Krilin la estaba esperando pero que estaría afuera, esperándome con los demás.

Yo iba encerrada y totalmente sumida en mis pensamientos mientras caminaba lentamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi salón de clases.

Este día, Milk iba a venir, Tights tenía un examen importante y se encontraba en casa estudiando como loca, con mi prima habíamos quedado en pasar por una tienda de repostería, quería comprar unos moldes para hacer galletas, pronto sería el cumpleaños de mi hermana y ella adoraba las galletas, mamá siempre se las horneaba para su cumpleaños y yo siempre quise seguir con esa tradición, ambas habíamos sufrido mucho cuando mis padres fallecieron y gracias al tío Ox Satán y a mi prima es que habíamos podido salir adelante.

Durante los años en que vivimos con mi tío y Milk, nos mudamos a las afueras de la ciudad, vivíamos en el poblado Paoz, era un lugar muy cálido, tranquilo y hermoso; allí todos eran amables, se conocían entre todos y pronto nos aceptaron entre ellos como parte de la comunidad, mi tío era el alcalde, por eso pude involucrarme mucho con los talleres de enseñanza, con las actividades para los niños y mujeres y es por eso que siendo aún muy joven aprendí a hacer muchas cosas, junto a Milk estábamos muy interesadas en eso, Milk es siete meses mayor que yo y mi hermana, casi por dos años.

Tuvimos la suerte de congeniar siempre muy bien entre nosotras, logrando convivir como si fuésemos tres hermanas, la verdad es que así es como yo considero a Milk, como a una hermana. Ella estuvo a punto de casarse, el año pasado. Conoció al que fue su prometido cuando era muy joven, era un muchacho que vivía en Paoz, bastante agradable, no podía negarlo. Ella se veía muy feliz y mientras ella lo fue, nosotras también lo fuimos.

Pero lamentablemente aquel muchacho tuvo que irse a la ciudad a estudiar y lograr sobrellevar una carrera universitaria, le llevaba unos cuatro años a mi prima. Cuando ella al fin alcanzó la edad para ingresar a la preparatoria, decidimos mudarnos a Tokio junto a mi hermana, mi tío estuvo con nosotras durante dos años pero finalmente regresó a Paoz, allí lo necesitaban.

Milk estaba feliz por al fin poder volver a ver a su prometido pero… grande fue su decepción al saber que él ya tenía una nueva relación con una muchacha de su universidad y que le había estado mintiendo, ilusionándola con su supuesto matrimonio. Ella estuvo muy mal y tuvimos que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que logre superar lo que pasó, pero ella es muy fuerte, no es como yo. Ella sola salió del estado depresivo en el que estaba y no volvió a tocarse nunca más el tema. Yo estoy segura de que ella encontrará algún día a un hombre que la ame más que a nada en el mundo, ella se lo merece, es una mujer extraordinaria y muy hermosa.

Tights era diferente, ella era mucho más independiente y liberal; nunca le habíamos conocido un novio formal, usualmente salía con chicos pero a las pocas semanas la veíamos nuevamente sola. Ella estaba feliz así, nos decía que aún no conocía a esa persona especial y que tampoco estaba desesperada por encontrarla, si llegaba estaba bien. Pero tampoco su vida se acabaría si es que no lo hacía.

Compartía su idea, de hecho eso creía antes de que pasara lo que pasó.

Cuando estaba cursando el primer año de preparatoria en Sakurami, conocí a un muchacho. Él llamó mucho mi atención, era muy apuesto y también bastante amable. Con el transcurso de los meses nos hicimos amigos, también estaba mi amiga Zangya, nos hicimos muy cercanos los tres, yo a ella la consideraba mi mejor amiga, y a él…bueno él con el paso del tiempo me dijo que le gustaba y que quería intentarlo conmigo, como se imaginarán en un inicio para mí eso fue un sueño hecho realidad, él era el chico que me gustaba y estaba en las nubes por la felicidad.

Los primeros meses fueron muy lindos, él se comportaba muy amable y respetuoso conmigo; yo lamentablemente caí enferma y estuve ausente del instituto durante casi tres meses, tiempo en el que él iba a visitarme las primeras semanas bastante a menudo, pero con el paso de los días dejó de ir a verme. Incluso mi amiga Zangya dejó de hacerlo. Yo no entendía a qué se debía eso pero…me propuse entenderlos, quizás los exámenes, las tareas, las responsabilidades de cada uno, mi inocencia en ese entonces me hizo justificar algo injustificable.

Cuando regresé a clases, fue como si no hubiese pasado nada, él volvía a ser amable y atento conmigo y me engañé nuevamente a mí misma, creyendo que no sucedía nada malo. Pero yo notaba a mi mejor amiga algo indiferente con nosotros, la notaba distante y más seria. Él por su parte empezó a invitarme a salir los fines de semana o a querer ir a verme durante las tardes a mi casa, en esas épocas mis hermanas iban a un curso intensivo durante las tardes ya que estaban próximas a dar los exámenes regionales, él empezó a portarse diferente conmigo. Noté como cuando me besaba se ponía más exigente, yo percibí como él quería algo más de mí. Algo que yo no estaba preparada a darle en esos momentos.

Entonces tuve una plática con él, en donde le hice saber que yo no estaba lista para dar ese paso en nuestra relación y aunque lo noté molesto en un inicio él pareció entenderlo y me dijo que esperaría a que estuviera lista el tiempo que fuese y lamentablemente, yo le creí.

Después de esto pasaron unos meses más y estaba próximo el fin de año, durante las vacaciones pensé que la cosa mejoraría pues él se había alejado nuevamente un poco de mí. Aunque trataba de aparentar que todo estaba bien, yo sabía que no.

Zangya empezó a salir con un muchacho y a veces salíamos los cuatro, aunque en ese momento no sabía por qué ambos parecían bastante tensos, aunque después lo averiguaría. Al parecer todo estaba mejorando poco a poco hasta que…ya en segundo año de preparatoria, al ver que él se alejaba cada vez más de mí, al verlo coquetear con algunas otras chicas, sentí que me moría, estaba viviendo un infierno…fue así que decidí que era el momento de entregarle a él, todo lo que deseara de mí. Así solamente me miraría a mí, así solamente tendría ojos para mí y ahora me doy cuenta de que eso fue lo más estúpido que pude haber hecho.

Como les dije, lo hablé con él y él se notó feliz por mi decisión, esa misma tarde me llevó a su casa en donde sus padres no estaban y…pasó. Yo me entregué a él porque en verdad lo amaba, porque en verdad creí que era el amor de mi vida y que estaríamos juntos para siempre. ¡Yo en verdad lo creí!

Pero no fue así, al parecer no fui suficiente para él, al parecer no llené esas expectativas que tenía y empezó a dejarme de lado una vez más. Solamente me buscaba cuando quería tener algo más conmigo, y yo…como una estúpida dejé que me utilizara, para que no se alejara de mí. Me comporté como la mayor de las idiotas y lo reconozco, fui una estúpida. Cree una relación de dependencia hacia él que ahora me cuesta tanto admitir…

Después todo se volvió bizarro, un día cuando él no había ido al instituto, decidí ir a visitarlo a su casa y…al llegar a su casa, lo vi entrando con una chica, la tenía tomada de la cintura mientras la besaba, aquel día toda esa burbuja que había creado a su alrededor explotó, me sentía morir, él me había usado, me había utilizado como a un juguete sin importancia. No supe quien fue la muchacha, al menos por las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos no pude reconocerla. Estaba totalmente fuera de mí.

Le reclamé, al día siguiente en el instituto lo encaré y le dije que no quería que se acercara a mí nunca más, él se portó como un patán conmigo, quiso acorralarme y besarme a la fuerza, yo opuse resistencia y él se atrevió a golpearme. Un compañero del salón había pasado cerca de allí y me había defendido… ellos se empezaron a pelear, todo eso se hizo un gran escándalo y fuimos llevados a la dirección, allí yo le dije al director lo que había sucedido, le agradecí a mi compañero por haberme defendido.

Finalmente lo expulsaron de Sakurami, desde allí no supe nada más de él…hasta hoy.

En ese tiempo Zangya empezó a portarse extraña conmigo nuevamente, pasaron algunos meses y ese compañero que me había salvado, me dijo que le gustaba y me preguntó si aceptaba salir con él, a lo que accedí. No porque lo hubiese querido, sino porque pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para olvidar por completo lo que había pasado. Terminamos el segundo año en el instituto sin ningún otro inconveniente.

Durante este año, cuando salí con él, yo había empezado a querer a Shin, las clases iban bien, pensé que todo estaba bien. Pero como siempre, no todo podía ser tan bueno… una tarde descubrí que mi propia amiga Zangya y Shin, tenían algo. Los vi saliendo de los baños del último piso del instituto y aunque pensé que aquello me terminaría de romper el corazón, no fue así. Shin era un muchacho inmaduro después de todo, se sintió arrepentido y me pidió perdón, él mismo supo que era mejor alejarse. Pero por lo que yo sentía verdadera nostalgia era por Zangya, ella era mi mejor amiga y me había traicionado.

Ella finalmente me confesó que durante mi ausencia en el instituto ella había consolado a Yamcha que todo había estado perfecto entre ellos hasta que yo volví, que yo arruiné todo. Que después cuando había logrado olvidar a ese idiota se fijó en Shin, pero que él también estaba interesado en mí y una vez más interrumpí su felicidad. Por eso nos peleamos, por eso le devolví cada golpe que me dio, porque no podía creer hasta qué punto su egoísmo y su locura serían capaces de llegar.

Por eso me expulsaron y ahora estaba aquí, y para mi desgracia. Mi ex novio también estaba aquí. Se había atrasado un año al parecer, pero no me importaba, toda mi vida había estado llena de mentiras, llena de deshonestidad. Todo lo que pasó me hizo sentir insegura de mi misma, al punto de esconderme, de no querer que nunca más nadie intente hacerme daño. Pensé que todo estaría bien ahora, pensé que podía estar tranquila y en paz…pero tenía que conocerlo. Él tenía que besarme aquel día en la biblioteca y volver a causarme inseguridades y miedos.

Reaccioné al darme cuenta de que había llegado a la puerta del salón, al parecer ya todos se habían ido porque no escuchaba ningún ruido. Cuando abrí la puerta, dispuesta a entrar y sacar mis cosas…lo que vi, simplemente fue lo último que esperaba y también lo último que necesitaba, pero debí de haberlo supuesto…

Todos eran así, mentirosos, llenos de falsedad, de hipocresía.

Hace poco más de una hora él me había besado, diciéndome que le gustaba muchísimo y ahora estaba aquí. Besándose con esa… _chica_.

No sé porque pero no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y tampoco pude evitar que cayeran una tras otra sin descanso, en ese momento juro que fui capaz de escuchar como lo que quedaba de mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos….

Maron, la capitana de las animadoras estaba prácticamente sobre él en una de las carpetas, besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pude ver que él estaba extraño y se le veía enojado, ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y sonrió como una tonta, él aprovechó ese momento para quitársela de encima al parecer pero…eso no me importó, salí corriendo lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitieron, quería alejarme de él, de sus mentiras…quería huir una vez más.

Escuché su voz a lo lejos, gritaba mi nombre, esperando que así me detuviese pero…no lo haría.

¿Por qué tú, Vegeta Ouji?

¿Por qué también tenías que mentirme?

— ¡Bulma, espera! — Él se había acercado mucho, al parecer no era tan rápida como él, pero no quería verlo…me daba asco. Me sentía engañada, me sentía como una estúpida una vez más.

— Sólo mantente alejado de mí Ouji — Le dije lo más fría y sería posible — No vuelvas a acercarte a mí nunca más.

— Tienes que escucharme…no es lo que crees, esa idiota, ella… — Lo interrumpí, estaba harta de las excusas, de las mentiras. Finalmente él y yo no teníamos nada, no tenía por qué darme explicaciones.

— No me interesa Ouji — Lo miré fríamente y lo encaré — Que me hayas besado no crea ningún vínculo, no hay absolutamente nada entre nosotros, puedes hacer lo que desees…con quién desees…ese no es asunto mío.

— Si eso fuese así… ¿Entonces explícame porque saliste llorando de esa manera? ¿Quieres pretender que no vi eso? ¿Quieres engañarme? No te equivoques que no soy ningún idiota, sé lo que vi. Y si corrí hasta aquí es porque en verdad tienes que saber lo que pasó. Crees que alguien como yo puede querer algo con ella, con esa mujer tan…tan fácil.

— Ella es muy hermosa…— No sé porque no pude evitar responderle, me sentía nerviosa, ¿Por qué? ¡Él me había mentido como lo habían hecho los demás hasta ahora! ¿En qué estaba siendo distinto todo esto?

— ¿Sabes algo?... creo que es hora de que tú y yo nos sinceremos…vamos a hablar largo y tendido y no vas a negarte. Tú y yo tenemos un par de cosas que aclarar, ¿No lo crees? — Me tomó de la mano y me llevó por los pasillos hasta el salón de artes que estaba vacío. Ingresó y cerró la puerta con llave tras de sí a la vez que clavaba sus ojos oscuros en los míos. No entendía por qué este nerviosismo me invadía.

— Ouji… — Tartamudee un poco, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

— Vegeta…mi nombre es Vegeta…llámame así — Él me dijo y se le notaba molesto.

— No es necesario que me expliques nada…enserio, entre tú y yo no hay na… — Él me tomó de las muñecas y me acorraló contra la pared, me sentía demasiado nerviosa, su cercanía me estaba torturando.

— Deja de comportarte como una monja, tus besos me dicen claramente que no lo eres…ahora mismo me vas a decir de dónde conoces a Yamcha, por qué ese insecto habla de ti como si fueses una de sus pertenencias, ¿Sabes?...estoy harto de aparentar, de mostrarle a los demás lo que quieren ver de mí… ¿Tienes idea de lo que quiero hacerte ahora? ¿Eh? ¿Puedes imaginártelo? — Él acercó sus labios a mi oído mientras me decía todo esto casi en susurros, no podía creer lo que él era capaz de ocasionar en mí, me sentía indefensa ante él. Todas mis defensas caían ante él como si fuesen simples paredes de algodón.

— No…no sé…no me preguntes eso…

— ¡Respóndeme! — Pude notar que él estaba furioso.

Se acercó aún más a mí, pegó su frente a la mía y pude ver su mirada, me miraba con odio, con deseo, con muchos sentimientos a la vez…era complicado describir cómo me sentía en ese momento, sólo era consciente de que nuestros labios parecían acercarse cada vez más...

— ¡Bulma! ¿Bulma estás allí dentro? ¡Responde estoy muy preocupada por ti! — Esa era la voz de Milk, creo que me había estado buscando…no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa, estaba encerrada en un salón con un chico y habíamos estado a punto de besarnos nuevamente.

— Maldita sea… — Escuché a Vegeta maldecir, todo se estaba descontrolando y lo sabía.

— Tengo que irme…ella debe estar muy preocupada, lo siento — Me zafé de su agarre y corrí hacia la puerta para abrirla. No me había dado cuenta del estado en el que yo misma estaba. Con la ropa desarreglada debido a los jaloneos de él, con los ojos llorosos y los labios aún hinchados. No me costó entender por qué Milk me miró de esa manera, pude notar aquella confusión en su mirada y antes de que pudiese decirle algo ella ingresó demasiado rápido al aula y tomó a Vegeta del cuello a la vez que le estampaba una cachetada que retumbó en todo el lugar.

— ¡No te atrevas a volver a hacerle esto! ¡No vuelvas a hacerle daño! ¡¿Lo has entendido?! — Pude notar que estaba enfurecida con él. Él estaba totalmente confundido…yo no sabía dónde meter mi cara, esto era demasiado.

— Suéltame mujer…no sé quién demonios seas…pero no tienes ningún derecho de meterte donde no te han llamado, esto es entre Bulma y yo — Él le respondió, pude notar que estaba enfurecido pero trataba de controlarse.

— Por favor Milk…vámonos a casa — Le dije mirándola a los ojos, la tomé del brazo para que así ella soltara a Vegeta.

— Pero Bulma, este idiota trató de sobrepasarse contigo — Ella lo fulminó nuevamente con la mirada.

— Milk…por favor, no me hagas esto…vámonos, vámonos de una vez…por favor — Le rogué, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Ella me abrazó, miró una última vez a Vegeta como si fuese la peor basura del mundo y me sentí demasiado mal por él, por todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero no tenía fuerzas para nada, sólo quería tirarme sobre la cama y envolverme como un ovillo y ponerme a llorar hasta que se me acabasen las lágrimas.

Todo se había arruinado, todo había terminado antes de comenzar siquiera y lo peor de todo era... que todo había sido por mi culpa.

Al final…creo que Vegeta si está verdaderamente interesado en mí y yo…lo arruiné.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola a todos y a todas, ando dejando este capítulo por aquí ya que…no podré actualizar durante la semana que viene.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews tan lindos en el chap anterior! En este cap me enfoqué en el punto de vista de Bulma y sus recuerdos…como les había dicho, hay muchas cosas que parecen ser lo que no son. Ahora ya lo saben :P**

 **Ya apareció Milk…nos falta una más, el siguiente capítulo estará más enfocado en los amigos y amigas de ésta parejita que tanto nos gusta (:**

 **Un abrazo enorme y muy buenas lunas a todos!**

 **Luna Estival**


	7. Chapter 7

**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo extra**

 **En lo profundo**

* * *

 ***Vegeta***

Estaba terminando de cambiarme para salir a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba antes de ir a casa de uno de mis amigos y de paso tomar un poco de aire y así quizás poder despejar un poco mi mente, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, corrí hacia una de las paredes de la sala en donde estaba colgado, aunque no tenía ánimos de contestar. Era posible que sea una llamada importante ya que era insistente, entonces levante el teléfono y contesté.

\- ¿Sí? Habla Ouji…

\- ¡Vegetaaa! – Ésta mujer escandalosa, ¿Cuándo es que dejará de comportarse así?, tuve que aleja mis oídos del auricular porque gritó tan fuerte, su chillona voz volvió a escucharse del otro lado.

\- Hey hermanito, ¿Estás ahí? ¿Te pasó algo?

\- Estoy aquí Fasha, no tenías por qué gritar…

Ella, Fasha Ouji es mi hermana mayor, me lleva solamente tres años, por eso es que somos bastante cercanos, de los miembros de mi familia es uno de los pocos a los que tolero. Aunque no entiendo su manía de abrazarme, jalonearme las mejillas y estar siempre alardeando sobre que tiene unos hermanos "guapos", claro. Fasha es una chica bastante confiable, es buena y la quiero…pero hay que reconocer que lo que tiene de buena lo tiene de molestosa, cuando está cerca de mí se comporta aún más insoportable y quiere estar pegada a mí como una sombra.

Pero así como me quería y siempre buscaba brindarme sus "cariños" de hermana, también teníamos una competencia entre nosotros, siempre fue así desde que éramos pequeños. A pesar de ser hermanos y llevarnos bastante bien, los asuntos familiares y los negocios eran otra cosa. Mi familia, la familia Ouji, era importante en la aristocracia griega, ellos no dudaban en aplastar a otros, competir para no ser superados jamás, mi padre es un hombre frío y mi relación con él es casi inexistente. Desde la muerte de mamá, él se alejó de nosotros, vivíamos bajo el mismo techo, cenábamos o incluso íbamos juntos a algunas reuniones de la empresa, pero jamás nos dedicó una mirada de afecto o un gesto de cariño, a nosotros…que somos sus hijos.

Por eso decidí, jamás. Jamás rogaría por el cariño de nadie.

\- Hermanito, ¿Por qué nunca me llamas? – Me dijo en un tonó sutil de reclamo, yo solamente rodé los ojos, aburrido y cansado de sus constantes reclamos, era una mujer muy pero muy manipuladora – Tarble y yo no sabemos nada de ti, si no es porque el pequeño Kakarotto nos comenta algo cuando nos enviamos algunos mails o si es que yo no te llamo; no recuerdas que tienes familia. Eres muy ingrato, hermanito.

Mis hermanos, mi hermana mayor y mi hermano menor eran así, pero ellos deberían de saber que así es como soy, nunca fui tan apegado y tampoco es nada nuevo que no los llame seguido, de todas maneras con Tarble me mantenía comunicado siempre por alguna red social, el ser el hermano del medio siempre me puso en aprietos, Tarble y Fasha siempre peleaban, cada uno era más arrogante y consentido que el otro, yo siempre fui el centrado, el único cuerdo en esa casa de locos. Era aquel que se mantenía indiferente y siempre daba el juicio final ante algún problema, usualmente todo quedaba en un empate para no hacerlos pelear más.

\- Fasha…ya hemos hablado de esto, no te llamaré todos los días.

\- Deberías hacerlo, a veces estoy muy preocupada por ti hermanito, suelo llamarte pero pocas veces te encuentro en el departamento.

\- ¿Sabes algo Fasha? Créeme…si siquiera verlos o hablar con ustedes todos los días no me hubiese venido a vivir a Tokio, ¿No lo crees?

\- Eso fue un golpe bajo, _hermanito –_ la escuché mascullar, ella siempre tan _linda_ – No puedes culparnos Vegui, somos tu familia, es lógico que nos preocupemos por ti, ¿Qué acaso eres un hombre sin sentimientos? ¡Insensible!

No quise refutarle eso, ya que no estaba seguro de si realmente toda mi "familia" se preocupaba por mí, ¿Acaso creían que era tonto? ¿Cómo iba a creer algo así? Ellos no se preocupaban por mí, yo era un impedimento, un mal elemento… ¡Mi padre me detestaba!

\- Fasha, no me llames de ese modo – Le dije empezando a enojarme, ésta mujer siempre sabía cómo sacarme de mis casillas – De todos modos _hermanita_ yo no les estoy pidiendo que se preocupen por mí – le dije, estaba impaciente y sabiendo que ya tenía que salir o se haría tarde. Fasha siempre lograba tocar fibras sensibles de mi ser cuando hablaba sobre nuestra familia, comenzaba con sus sermoneos de hermana mayor y eso en verdad, era lo último que quería en estos momentos, cuando tengo la cabeza hecha un lío. Una vez estuvo a punto de convencerme de volver, se puso a llorar en el teléfono y estuve a punto de tomar un avión y regresar a Grecia – Deja de preocuparte, tonta…estoy bien.

\- ¿Cómo puedo saber que eso es realmente cierto?

\- Te lo estoy diciendo yo, eso debería bastar…ahora sí Fasha. ¿Para qué me has llamado? – le interrogué cansado – Iba a salir antes de tu llamada, sé rápida y ve sin rodeos, ¿Quieres?

Al parecer había dado en el clavo, la llamada tenía una razón de ser y no solamente la repentina preocupación, se la pasó varios segundos supongo que pensando en si decirme o no lo que quería.

\- Vegeta…nuestro padre quería saber cómo estabas, quería saber sobre ti, si necesitas alguna cosa o…

\- ¿Él no pudo llamar acaso? Oh olvidé que el señor todopoderoso dueño de Grecia está muy ocupado con sus cocteles y sus reuniones – espeté molesto.

\- Cálmate Vegeta, no sé exactamente por qué papá no te ha llamado, las cosas entre nuestro padre y tú siempre han sido tensas, extrañas…ustedes son muy parecidos – la oí suspirar – No te enojes conmigo, yo sólo lo escuché durante el desayuno, quería tener noticias tuyas…por eso te llamé, yo no tengo nada que ver en sus problemas Vegeta, lo que debas arreglar o recriminar hazlo con la persona indicada.

\- Lo sé, no es tu culpa.

Yo solamente me recosté contra la pared, levante la mirada hacia el cielo raso, veía como las luces de la sala brillaban ante mis ojos como estrellas refulgentes, suspiré, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Fasha no tenía nada que ver, nadie tenía la culpa de que yo jamás me haya llevado bien con mi padre y a decir verdad, nadie es culpable ni siquiera yo. Simplemente no éramos compatibles en lo absoluto…porque como mi hermana había dicho; nos parecemos mucho y eso no me agrada para nada. ¿Cómo podría gustarme parecerme a mi padre, a ese hombre que me detesta?

Luego me preguntaban, ¿Por qué razón mi personalidad era así?

¿Estaban de broma? Mi padre me heredó la arrogancia de los Ouji, también el carácter malhumorado, reservado, frío y muchas veces hostil. Jamás tuve una muestra de afecto de su parte, jamás me abrazó, jamás me dedicó una mirada de cariño…nada. Yo jamás le pedí nada, en cambio mis hermanos se desvivían por hacerlo cambiar, porque los vaya a ver a la escuela o asista a sus actuaciones, querían llamar su atención. Ese hombre simplemente no quería a nadie y así es como me había enseñado a ser. Me agrada la soledad, la libertad de tomar mis propias decisiones y festejar los aciertos o aprender de las equivocaciones. Me gusta estar sólo, velar por mis asuntos sin que nadie metiese las narices, así es como me había criado él.

Nunca pude quejarme de su actitud paternal porque fue inexistente, por ese tipo de asuntos, es que no lo soporto, por eso es que no tolero vivir bajo el mismo techo que él o cerca de él, esperando que llegue el día en el que llegue a la casa y me obligue a sentarme detrás de un escritorio en esa compañía de por vida. Esa no era la vida que yo quería, no era dónde yo quería estar, por ahora al menos. Al menos aquí estoy sólo, nadie aquí me juzga ni me dice qué hacer, nadie me controla y me siento bien así. Porque cuando estaba allí, estaba rodeado de personas, de gente que ni se inmutaba, y créanme cuando les digo. Tener a tantas personas cerca de ti y que a ninguna le importases verdaderamente, es horrible.

\- Solamente dile a nuestro padre que estoy bien, que si necesitara algo yo mismo lo llamaría – le dije a mi hermana tratando de no sonar tan severo - ¿Eso era todo?

\- ¿Por qué no dejas de mentir? – oh, oh…aquí vamos de nuevo – Tú sabes bien que no harás eso, eres tan orgulloso que primero te lanzarías de un barranco antes de dar tu brazo a torcer, te conozco demasiado bien hermanito. – Ya comenzaba a hablar de más y es aquí, donde yo la dejaba hablar sola - ¿Tú pedirle ayuda a nuestro padre? Aquello es surreal, nunca le pedirías que te tratase como si fueses de verdad su hijo, nunca lo harás Vegeta, porque eres el ser más orgulloso de este mundo y nunca te harás menos ante nadie, ni siquiera nuestro padre.

\- Ya lo sabes entonces – le aseguré – Fasha, tengo que dejarte…estaba de salida, esto ya se extendió demasiado…supongo que iré en la próximas vacaciones.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? En verdad Tarble, te extraña mucho…aquí también está Otome, siempre me pregunta por ti, ¿Puedo saber qué le hiciste a esa chica como para que no se olvide de ti?

\- Fasha…

\- Ok, está bien hermanito. Cuídate mucho, saluda a los hermanos Son y… ¡Por supuesto al guapísimo de Broly!

Colgué, ya no la toleraba por más tiempo, mis oídos se estaban irritando. Había permanecido ya varios minutos de más, había quedado con mis "amigos" en vernos ya que era viernes y…el día de mañana sería la dichosa fiesta de Ryu, íbamos a ir a la casa de Broly, a tomarnos unas cervezas escuchando algo de buena música y pasarla bien como a mí me gustaba, iba a armar un pequeño concierto en el garaje de su casa, Broly era de esos tipos despreocupados, además su familia no estaba en casa así que, teníamos toda la casa para nosotros y nuestras travesuras; se iba a presentar una banda que tocaba algunos covers de Creed al final y la verdad, estaba animado; así que no quería llegar tarde o empezarían a molestarme. No quería pensar en mi familia, menos en mi padre o en mi abuela o en mi madre; necesitaba pensar en algo más, ya me estaba cansando de las migajas de cariño o preocupación, de toda la hipocresía de la que mi familia estaba tan dispuesta a dar, no quería la preocupación ni la lástima de nadie.

Salí de mi departamento, caminé por el hall y bajé por el elevador, salí finalmente del edificio y me dirigí al aparcamiento en donde había dejado mi motocicleta, mi hermosa Harley Davidson, modelo forty eight en color negro…oh sí, ésta nena era mi reliquia...mi única compañera en la soledad.

Así que conduje a ésta preciosura por casi media hora hacia la casa de Broly, el muy desgraciado ya está en la universidad y toda la semana estuvo como loco con los exámenes, sólo me queda burlarme de él ya que está lleno de responsabilidades y toda esa mierda que me tocará ver el próximo año, al menos disfrutaría de mi último año como un simple estudiante de preparatoria.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Broly, extrañamente dejé de sentirme tan nostálgico por la llamada de Fasha, Broly nos había invitado, iba a ser una pequeña "fiesta" con algunas amigas universitarias de él, algunas chicas y chicos del instituto que habían invitado los Son. Yo por supuesto no había invitado a nadie, mi sola presencia ya era bastante. Quizás aquí pueda distraerme un poco, emborracharme y dejar de pensar en esas cosas, quizás mañana amanecería con una merecida resaca y dormiría sólo unas horas hasta partir nuevamente a casa de Ryu, sin duda alguna mi cuerpo tenía que resistir. Cuando llegué pude notar que la cantidad de gente era regular, estaban todos mis amigos reunidos y como siempre…con chicas alrededor. De hecho, cada uno estaba emparejado con alguna universitaria, ya que no las reconocí como chicas del instituto.

\- ¡El besador incorregible! – Kakarotto me recibió como no quería, este idiota siempre estaba poniéndome de mal humor – Nos estamos poniendo a tono antes de empezar la fiesta amigo – me dijo dándome un pequeño envoltorio de papel blanco – Únete a ésta fiesta y contempla con nosotros ésta maravilla cósmica – ya le notaba los ojos totalmente idos y la mirada extraña, estaba totalmente drogado.

¿Qué más podía esperar? No tenía muchas opciones tampoco, o es que Kakarotto ya estaba totalmente jodido, o es que se refería como maravilla cósmica a los pechos de la mujer que tenía tomada de la cintura. No sé por qué pero, no pude evitar sentirme asqueado…detestaba a ese tipo de mujeres que lo enseñaban todo. Y aunque no quise empecé a sentirme ajeno al lugar, a ellos…cada uno se comenzaba a besar como poseído con alguna mujer y yo…no quería, no me apetecía acostarme con alguien hoy. Algunas de las mujeres me miraban, me guiñaban los ojos y me sonreían como idiotas, pero no…esto no era lo mío definitivamente.

\- Eh…Broly, creo que me voy – Le dije, asqueado realmente de ver como se besuqueaban y manoseaban a esas mujeres delante de todos los demás.

\- ¡Ogro, venga únete! – Me gritó Raditz desde su lugar, estaba sobre el sofá más amplio, con una mujer de cabellos rojizos sentada sobre sus piernas, él le acariciaba las piernas y ella parecía encantada. Yo sólo le hice un gesto con la mano dispuesto a largarme de allí, lo sentía por la banda, pero todo este previo me estaba asqueando, si seguía aquí pronto vería como tenían sexo sobre los sofás o las escaleras o el piso y definitivamente, no quería verlo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Vegeta? ¿Cómo que te vas? ¡Aguafiestas! – Kakarotto se acercó a mí, aún tenía tomada de la cintura a una muchacha de cabellos negros, ella se me acercó, me sonrió y me acarició la mejilla, yo le retiré la mano como si quemara, ¿Qué se creía esa tipa para tocarme?

\- No estoy pidiéndote permiso, simplemente me largo…me voy a aburrir aquí.

\- Eso no pasará, no te aburrirás, ¡Te lo juro!

Kakarotto y sus largas narices, siempre metiéndose en mi vida, siempre pendiente de mí…aunque dudo que lo haga con algún tipo de malicia, después de todo él es así…un idiota de primera en todos los aspectos pero es buen tipo, él en verdad quería que me relajase y la pasara bien. Pero yo ya había tomado una decisión y nada de lo que pasara me haría cambiar de parecer, no encajaba entre ellos…no en éstas circunstancias. No era de mi interés correr alguna maratón sexual con alguna desconocida.

\- Kakarotto, déjame en paz…ustedes están ocupados y, no los quiero interrumpir – Mentí lo mejor que pude, quería largarme de allí.

Entonces vi que su mirada brillaba aún más y me sonreía como un idiota, como cuando tiene algo en mente y sé que no me va a agradar.

\- No todas están ocupadas mi estimado amigo, dejamos una para ti, una como te gusta – se acercó a mi oído y susurró – ¿Ves a esa muñeca de allá? – Dijo señalando a una mujer de cabellos azules, piernas torneadas, piel pálida y con un vestido escotado que tapaba muy su cuerpo - ¿Qué te parece? No te vayas a quejar eh, que está buenísima.

Y la verdad es que sí lo estaba, con respecto a su aspecto físico no podría quejarme, la mujer no era muy alta, estaba muy bien proporcionada, su cabello largo y ondeado, de pronto ella volteó a mirarme y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos, al instante me guiñó el ojo y me hizo un gesto de invitación…y así había sido, tan fácil de poseer que…me dieron náuseas, tener a este tipo de mujeres no suponía ningún reto, posiblemente sólo tendría que besarla para que accediese a irse a la cama conmigo. No quería aquello, no en estos momentos.

\- No lo haré – le dije mirándolo, él me vio sorprendido; seguro pensó que le estaba gastando una broma – No me mires así, lo digo enserio…no me acostaré con ella.

\- ¿Es una broma? ¿Pero qué es lo que sucede? ¿Acaso no te gusta?

\- Es atractiva…pero no se trata de eso.

\- ¿Entonces de qué? – Se le notaba entre sorprendido y enojado, pero me daba igual, era mi decisión. No quería a una mujer fácil en mi cama, la quería a ella, a esa monjita de biblioteca, quería engatusarla, hacerla bailar en mis manos, hacer lo que quisiese con ella…

\- Tenemos un plan en marcha, yo ya empecé con mis movimientos, aquí hay algunos idiotas del instituto…no me arriesgaré a que alguno me vea y le vayan con el cuento; no estoy dispuesto a perder contra un par de idiotas con las hormonas descontroladas, ustedes hagan lo que les venga en gana…yo me largo.

\- ¿Vegeta, me has llamado idiota?

\- Sí – Le respondí mordaz y sonreí divertido, Kakarotto jamás se tomaba nada en serio, ya hasta sentía lástima por aquella mujer a la que tendría que conquistar, aunque en ese momento recordé a la mujer que me había cacheteado el día de ayer en el instituto. Se supone que era la prima de Bulma, una loca llamada Milk; según lo que nos había dicho Gohan, ella sería la víctima de Kakarotto, así que podría picarlo un poco con eso.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Ayer conocí a tu futura "novia" – le dije con toda la normalidad del mundo.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo es? ¿Es guapa?

Yo solamente asentí y me dispuse a marcharme de ese lugar.

\- ¡Espera! ¿No piensas dejarme con ésta curiosidad o sí? ¡Dime cómo es!

\- Pues…es bastante temperamental, toda una fierecilla a quien domar – Le dije, al parecer esto le causó curiosidad al idiota – Físicamente está bastante bien, piernas largas, piel blanca, ojos grandes, cabello largo y lacio, un cuerpo esbelto…en fin, buena suerte.

\- Si me la describes así, pensaré que es una diosa – Me dijo mirándome idiotizado por lo que le había dicho, debería aprender a no mentir así, ya que…había obviado el detalle de la ropa, al parecer Bulma y sus hermanas tenían un ligero complejo, aunque no se vestía tan horrible como la que me había tocado a mí.

\- Oh, sí claro que lo es…es toda una diosa sensual – Seguí picándolo.

\- ¡Entonces he tenido mucha suerte! – Él de repente me miró y sonrió como un idiota – Ya Vegeta, deja de fingir…te conozco desde hace años, sé que estás haciendo esto por Bulma, ya recordé que ese mismo nombre era el que suspirabas desde hace unos meses, la conociste desde antes ¿No? Pero no te preocupes, que no diré nada… a pesar de todo, ella me cae bien. Solamente te digo algo amigo mío…no te enamores, el amor es una completa mierda. Sólo sufres y al final por más que las ames, te abandonan – Parecía que había recordado alguna cosa, pero nunca lograría entenderlo. Siempre se quejaba y se ponía insoportable cuando hablaba de su ex novia, pero él mismo fue quien destruyó esa relación, no sé de qué se quejaba.

Y con respecto a lo otro, ¿Enamorarme?

Debería de ser una broma, yo nunca me enamoraría…sobretodo, nunca me enamoraría de ella. Eso estaba claro, solamente quería humillarla, descubrir y conocer sus más bajos instintos. Bulma podía parecer toda sinceridad, bondad y dulzura por fuera, pero estoy seguro que debajo de toda esa fachada, debajo de toda esa ropa. Ella es un diamante en bruto al que hay que pulir, es una mujer sedienta de deseo, de lujuria. Un solo roce de los labios me bastó para comprobar lo que digo. Ella me besó con desespero, llena de sensaciones y de deseo. Entonces le daré lo que quiere, pero jugaré mis cartas, ella iba a ser mía, mi juguete. Yo siempre conseguía lo que quería, ya había dado el primer paso, el primer acercamiento ya estaba hecho y con frutos positivos, ella se había entregado a mis caricias y mis besos. La primera batalla estaba ganada, Bulma era débil ante el contacto físico, una caricia era capaz de desarmarla; me preguntaba que tanto serían capaz de hacer algunos roces, algunas caricias en lugares estimulantes, ¿qué tanto podían conseguir mi lengua o mis labios?

Kakarotto sólo me dio una palmadita en el hombro y regresó con su acompañante, no sin antes voltear a mirarme burlón y lanzarme la última de la noche.

\- Bulma fue pareja de Yamcha durante unos años – Yo sólo lo miré atónito – Así que…eso de que es tan inocente y buena…no sé, Yamcha me ha dicho unas cosas que…

\- ¡Cállate! – Estaba totalmente furioso, maldito bastardo…él había puesto sus asquerosas manos antes sobre ese cuerpo que sería mío. Maldita sea, pero me reiría en su cara, iba a convertir a Bulma en mi esclava, en mi mujer.

\- Vale…pero no te lo tomes a mal, además…lo que no fue en tu año… - Él se alejó más al ver que definitivamente estaba enfurecido y sería capaz de lanzarle un buen golpe - ¡Sólo hazle creer que lo que le dijiste ayer es verdad y es toda tuya campeón!

Patético.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola a todos y a todas, sé que les dije que actualizaría hasta la otra semana pero, tengo insomnio y aproveché escribiendo este capítulo extra, es un preámbulo a los acontecimientos que se darán en el chap 6, en donde se sabrá más sobre los amigos de la pareja VxB, también tendremos un poquito de MxG :P no sé si les gustará, dejen sus opiniones por fa!, les contaré que ya que no puedo dormir ando con un vaso de jugo y excelente música para estimular mis oídos y también inspirarme en algunas partes del cap. Les agradezco muchísimo a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, muchas gracias hermosas mías! También tomaré en cuenta las críticas, gracias! Y les envío muchos abrazos, que tengan un excelente lunes.**

 **Sayonara :D**

 **Luna Estival**


	8. Chapter 8

**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Entre palabras y sucesos**

* * *

La mañana había sido extraña y complicada, los sucesos de los días anteriores y en concreto toda la semana había sido de lo más rara. Algunos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, otros atareados y enloquecidos con los exámenes que recién habían terminado, aunque usualmente entre ellos nunca faltaban las bromas, ni las palabras…en esos precisos momentos el silencio era sepulcral. Después de la maratónica noche en casa de Broly, después de las horas de alcohol, de risas, del sexo desenfrenado. Finalmente llegaba la mañana para recordarles que no eran más que unos jóvenes inmaduros, con ganas de comerse al mundo pero que no sabían por dónde empezar.

Raditz estaba pensativo, a pesar de haberse duchado con agua helada y recuperado con gran rapidez de la fiesta anterior, la noche pasada había sido realmente una liberación, una especie de desfogue emocional, ya no se sentía dolido, ya no sentía esa opresión en el pecho pensando en lo sucedido. Su hermano menor aún se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá, las chicas ya se habían ido. Ahora solamente estaban ellos, aunque faltaban dos para completar la camada. Él siempre los consideró sus amigos, siempre fueron su apoyo y también su mayor diversión; pero ahora se sentía confundido por sus propios sentimientos. Broly a pesar de ser tan descarado y zorro, era uno de los más centrados del grupo. Gohan era el risueño pero a la vez el que los apoyaba en todo, su hermano Kakarotto era el gracioso y despistado del grupo, Vegeta era el ogro, el más frío y el más leal también y él…bueno él era el despreocupado. Cada uno era diferente en esencia pero eran amigos, aunque no era ésta la razón por la que se sentía extraño, era por cierta chica de mirada y cabellos azules que se encontraba en ese estado.

Él sabía que entre ellos existía algo especial, se habían besado en unas cuantas ocasiones y todo parecía ir bastante bien, pero después de lo que se había enterado por parte de Kakarotto ya no sabía qué pensar, se sentía confundido.

\- Raditz, ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? – Broly ingresaba a la sala, llevaba el cabello largo y medio mojado, tratando de secárselo con la toalla – Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea…

\- No es nada – Contestó el mayor de los Son, no sabía si contarle o no a su amigo sobre lo sucedido con Maron.

\- ¿Problemas con las chicas? – Insistió.

\- Bueno, algo así…no lo sé Broly, las mujeres son complicadas – Dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus manos – Deberían de venir con algún manual para poder entenderlas.

\- Créeme que lo sé, después de las experiencias que he tenido…he llegado a la conclusión de que es mejor estar solo, haces lo que desees, sales con quien quieras, nadie te controla, nada…total y absoluta libertad – Se sentó en el sofá frente a su amigo, acomodándose y cruzando los brazos – Cambia esa cara que hay muchos peces nadando en el mar, tienes para escoger.

\- Lo sé, sé que hay muchas mujeres pero…es que, ¡Sé supone que era algo especial lo que había entre nosotros! – dijo finalmente sin poder contenerse más.

\- ¿Qué era lo especial?

\- Lo que tenía con Maron – Agachó la mirada, confuso; ¿En verdad tenía algo con ella o todo lo creó él mismo?

\- ¿Maron Itasunabi? ¿La capitana de las animadoras de tu instituto? – Le cuestionó

\- Sí, ¿Cómo sabes de ella?

\- Todos la conocen en la universidad, al menos todos en mi facultad. Ella estaba o está saliendo con Takao Kazunari, el presidente del consejo estudiantil, es un tipo de esos que nadan en dinero y por el que las mujeres se pelean – Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo pasó eso? ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, mmmm serán un par de meses a lo mucho de eso, incluso la llevó a unas cuantas fiestas que se organizaron en la universidad, yo creo que aún están saliendo. La muchacha es bastante guapa, pero…no sabía que la conocías.

Las palabras de su amigo lo dejaron pensativo, hace un par de meses que él había comenzado a frecuentarse con ella, a salir a escondidas de los demás porque ella se lo había pedido, hasta le había dicho que le gustaba. Y él le había creído, él comenzó a albergar sentimientos hacia ella cada vez más intensos. Pero al parecer Maron solamente jugaba con él, así como con ese tal Takao y hasta quería arrastrar en ese círculo a Vegeta, ya se había enterado por su hermano que ella lo había besado en el salón de clases el día anterior.

\- La conozco, ella está en mi salón, me gustaba...eso es todo, simplemente creía que también le agradaba pero, por las cosas que ha hecho, ya no lo creo.

\- Bueno, no puedes culparla del todo, es una jovencita aún. De seguro que no sabe ni lo que quiere – Le dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cocina – Prepararé el desayuno, despierta a Kakarotto.

Él asintió aun pensativo y abatido por lo que ahora sabía, es por eso que no se enamoraba...ya le había pasado antes, se había enamorado como un idiota y lo habían dejado con el corazón en la mano. A veces las mujeres eran muy crueles, pensaba.

\- ¡Kakarotto!

Su hermano se notaba profundamente dormido, babeaba uno de los cojines, al parecer debido a su insistencia pudo despertar, lo vio abrir los ojos poco a poco y despertándose como si fuese un niño haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?

Raditz se llevó una mano a la cien, tratando de no burlarse, estuvo unos segundos tratando de calmarse y finalmente lo miró de nuevo.

\- Broly está preparando el desayuno, así que muévete de una vez que tenemos que ayudarle a limpiar todo este desastre – Le dijo jaloneándole el cojín, haciendo que su hermano cayera al piso.

\- ¡Hey! ¡No hagas eso Raditz! – se quejó, se puso de pie, sacudió su ropa y de dirigió al baño.

\- Por cierto…linda marca la que te dejaron ahí – Raditz le señaló el hombro derecho, era una especie de mordida que la muchacha con la que pasó la noche le había dejado.

\- Esas…son marcas de guerra – Le contestó divertido – Además, no me hagas recordarte esa marca que te habían dejado en el…

\- ¡Cállate y apúrate que esto está hecho un desastre! – Levantó la voz para que su hermano se dignara de una vez a moverse.

\- Voy…

Raditz comenzó a limpiar y arreglar algunas de las cosas en la sala mientras esperaba a su hermano, la noche anterior parecía haber sido un verdadero huracán, y hoy…en casa de Ryu sería otro de eso estaba seguro. Se había mentalizado en olvidar a Maron, era hermosa e increíble pero, como su amigo le había dicho, habían más peces en el mar sólo tenía que extender un poco más sus redes. Además, él tenía un trato, una apuesta que ganar y se había propuesto superar a su tonto hermano y al ogro de su amigo. Hoy mismo hablaría con Gohan para que comenzara a darle datos sobre ella, lugares en donde podía encontrarla y ya pensaría en como acercarse. Quien quita y también pueda divertirse con ella.

A los pocos minutos Kakarotto salió del baño y ambos se dirigieron al comedor con Broly, desayunaron entre risas y bromas y comenzaron con la limpieza de la casa, siempre había sido así; no importaba donde se hacían las fiestas, la responsabilidad era de todos. Gohan se había ido en la madrugada ya que tenía que ver a Videl a primera hora de la mañana y acompañarla con sus padres, a veces le tenía envidia a su amigo, esa sí que era una relación perfecta.

\- ¿Sabes? Ayer Vegeta me contó sobre mi futura novia, me dijo que es una chica realmente guapa – Le comentaba su hermano entusiasmado mientras barría el piso del pasillo.

\- ¿No te habrá tomado el pelo? – Lo picó mientras terminaba de limpiar la pared que tenía una mancha de...¿ketchup?

\- No, lo dijo en serio…el momento no estaba para hacer bromas, ya sabes como es Vegeta – Suspiró – Oye hermano, ¿Estás bien con eso que te conté de Maron?

\- No ha pasado nada, hay muchas mujeres…no tengo porque solamente centrarme en una.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud! – Se animó a codear a su hermano mayor – Además ya debes empezar con el plan, recuerda que Vegeta ya nos lleva ventaja, no quiero quedarme atrás.

\- Lo sé, hoy mismo hablaré con Gohan, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

\- A mí me dijo que la muchacha a quien debo ver trabaja en la librería Uranai, la que está en el centro de la ciudad, se llama Milk, así que iré un rato a verla ésta tarde…quiero al menos saber cómo es, quizás me animé hasta a saludarla– Sonreía divertido.

\- Tienes suerte, a mi Gohan no me ha dicho gran cosa – Recordó la conversación de hace unos días con su amigo – Solamente sé que es una universitaria y que es rubia.

\- ¿Rubia? ¡Entonces debe estar buena! – Lo animó – Quizás ésta rubia te hace olvidar a Maron.

\- Ya no la menciones…

\- Vale, te dejaré de atormentar, pero…necesito que me prestes algo de dinero; te lo pagaré el miércoles, ¿sí? – Le rogaba, si quería quedar bien con la muchacha tenía que al menos obsequiarle algo, ¿no?

\- No tengo mucho, pero…está bien - Sacó la billetera y le dio algunos billetes a su hermano menor - ¿Es suficiente?

\- Sí, gracias. Oye, ¿Broly ya sabe lo de la apuesta? – Era una de las primeras veces que entre amigos le ocultaban algo al mayor de la camada.

Pero si se enteraba, iba a burlarse de ellos posiblemente, después comenzaría a sermonearlos por la actitud infantil que estaban tomando y finalmente seguro querría participar y ya no era conveniente, Broly era un zorro en cuestiones de chicas y conquistas, les llevaba mucha ventaja.

\- No y no se lo menciones por ahora, todo tiene que quedar entre nosotros.

\- De acuerdo – Le sonrió a su hermano y siguió limpiando lo que faltaba.

Para él era extraño que su hermano no quiera contárselo a Broly, se supone que todos se contaban todo, ¿Eran los mejores amigos, no? Pero ya le preguntaría después, lo más importante ahora era concentrarse en dar el primer paso con su víctima, "la linda chica" que le había descrito Vegeta lo tenía emocionado. Ambos hermanos ayudaron a Broly en todo lo que faltaba y se dirigieron a su vivienda, uno pensativo en lo que haría esa tarde y el otro expectante de lo que podría conseguir si todo salía como quería.

 ***Kakarotto***

La cabeza todavía me dolía, llegué a mi casa y prácticamente corrí a mi cuarto a dormir por lo menos un par de horas más, digo…era sábado, no habían clases; eran las once de la mañana, ¡Era de madrugada! Si no hubiese tenido que ayudar a Broly a limpiar no me hubiese despertado ni de broma, antes de irme a dormir decidí pasar por el cuarto de mamá, últimamente no la notaba bien, sé que todos piensan que soy un bruto despistado, pero se equivocan, soy más observador de lo que creen. Mamá nos ha criado a los dos desde que papá no está, ella ha trabajado por nosotros y siempre nos ha dado todo lo que ha podido, es mi madre. La amo por sobre todas las cosas y me preocupa verla mal, sé que no he hablado de esto aun con mi hermano, pero lo haré. Ambos necesitamos ayudarla, quizás saliendo del instituto me ponga a trabajar y deje eso de la universidad para después.

Generalmente ella ya estaba despierta a esas horas pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ingresar a su habitación y verla dormida, pero me alegraba verla así, mi madre era hermosa y su rostro tranquilo es lo más bello que vi en la vida y me llenaba de paz.

\- Mamá – la llamé despacio mientras me recostaba a su lado, acaricié su mejilla y su sedoso cabello oscuro, me acerqué a su rostro y deposité un beso sobre su frente – Mamá…

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, se notaban más lindos así; ya no los veía cansados sino que estaban alegres, parece que la sorprendió encontrarme allí, apenas me vio bien sonrió como sólo ella puede hacerlo y me abrazó.

\- Gokú, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Raditz también vino contigo?

Así es como ella me llamaba de cariño, Gokú; según me explicó así me llamaba mi padre y siempre lo repetía cuando era pequeño, entonces lo hacía para de alguna manera recordar a mi padre fallecido.

\- Sí mamá, él está abajo arrasando con la cocina de seguro.

\- Que novedad… - Ella me sonrió nuevamente - ¿Hoy no tienes clases verdad?

\- No, hoy no nos toca ninguna práctica.

\- ¿Y cómo les fue ayer?

Yo me puse un poco nervioso por esa pregunta, si mi madre se enterase de la clase de fiestas que hacíamos, supongo que…no sería agradable, además tampoco es que me sienta tan orgulloso por eso.

\- Estuvo divertido.

\- Que bueno saberlo, y ¿Ya desayunaron?

\- Sí, Broly nos invitó a desayunar en agradecimiento.

\- ¿Agradecimiento?

\- Es que…le ayudamos a limpiar el desastre que habíamos causado.

\- Aquí también deberían ayudar de vez en cuando…

\- jejeje claro que te ayudaré mamá, ¡tú sólo dime lo que debo hacer y yo me encargo! – yo no le negaría nada a mi madre. Sólo quería hacerla feliz en lo que pudiese.

\- Gokú, tú siempre tan tierno – Ella pellizcó mi mejilla – Pero ahora no es necesario, aunque consideraré tu oferta para los próximos días.

Ésta maravillosa mujer era Gine, mi madre. A pesar de no ser tan joven, se conservaba muy bien y estaba orgulloso de ella, era una mujer trabajadora y decidida. Sé que aún recuerda a mi padre por la melancolía que a veces podía percibir en sus ojos, no han pasado muchos años desde que nos dejó pero, sé que siempre vivirá en nosotros. A veces me pongo a pensar y creo que de alguna manera quisiera que él estuviese aquí de nuevo, yo era un chiquillo cuando él murió y no pude entenderlo del todo. Aún ahora me cuesta entender que no esté, aunque todos dijeran que se trató de un accidente, yo estoy seguro de que no se trata de eso. Mi familia vivía bien, no éramos millonarios pero sí teníamos lo suficiente como para vivir cómodamente, a raíz de su muerte, las cosas cambiaron, a mi madre le quitaron la casa donde vivíamos y tuvo que pedirle ayuda a su familia para que no nos quedáramos en la calle. Mi padre tenía cuantiosas deudas de las que nunca nos había hablado, con unos tipos europeos, sé que ellos le hicieron daño. Ellos lo orillaron a la desgracia y algún día van a pagar por eso.

Yo ya estaba en mi habitación, estaba echado en mi cama mirando hacia el cielo raso o alternando la vista entre los pósteres que tenía pegados en las paredes; a veces no sabía qué hacer. Me sentía extraño, como si debiese estar en algún otro lado en ese mismo momento, o como si me pasaran cosas que no recordaba después. Eran sensaciones muy extrañas, decidí ignorar ese asunto para no sentirme peor y me revolví en la cama, de verdad que cuando recién entraba a casa sólo quería dormir pero ahora…me resultaba imposible. A los pocos minutos escuché que tocaban a la puerta y a los segundos mi madre asomó la cabeza.

\- ¿Tu hermano no había venido contigo? – Me preguntó.

En ese momento sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas y el estómago se me revolvía, sólo intenté calmarme mirándola. Ya se había cambiado, se había puesto un vestido verde claro, de temporada supongo y su cabello negro y lacio caía hasta su cintura. No se había maquillado ni nada y tampoco lo necesitaba, así estaba realmente preciosa.

\- Si vino conmigo pero supongo que salió – respondí levantándome de la cama.

Mamá al parecer se dio cuenta de mi estado porque a los segundos quiso hablarme, yo la verdad en esos momentos no podía entender nada. La cabeza me iba a explotar enserio.

\- Hijo, escúchame…creo que necesitamos hablar de algo importante y…

Yo la verdad no podía, algo horrible me estaba pasando en esos momentos y no podía seguir allí, tenía la necesidad de salir corriendo de mi propia casa, pero sabía que si hacía eso ella se sentiría mal, traté de sonreírle como me fue posible y calmarla.

\- Descuida mamá, hablaremos más tarde, ¿Sí? Ahora mismo tengo que salir, tengo que hacer algo importante, no te preocupes por mí, mamá…yo estoy bien.

Sólo la vi asentir y suspirar resignada, a veces yo podía ser muy obstinado. Hoy no quería hablar con ella, no sé por qué. Hoy no me siento bien, y sé que no tengo de qué preocuparme, sé que mi vida no es la mejor pero tampoco es que sea un total desastre. Había decidido salir de casa y dirigirme hacia el centro, a pasear, a caminar o a pensar. A lo que sea, pero distraerme un rato. Estaba entusiasmado con la idea de conocer a Milk pero, la verdad es que ya me empezaba a desanimar, no me sentía en el mejor momento, así como estaba lo más seguro es que ella me dé una patada a la primera palabra que le diga. Y a pesar de todo no quiero perder la apuesta.

La avenida por donde iba estaba llena de gente yendo y viniendo; con árboles al centro en una amplia berma, no era verano así que no es que el clima este tan bueno; hacia algo de frío y yo había salido nada más que con unos vaqueros, camiseta oscura y mis converse rojas. Yo no era como mi hermano o Broly que se tomaban un poco de tiempo para arreglarse, usualmente me ponía lo primero que tenía al alcance. Ese tipo de reflexiones, que sacaban a relucir que no tenía nada mejor en que pensar se fueron dando hasta que decidí pasarme por una cafetería y comprar un capuccino o algo caliente, el frío me estaba matando. Cuando abrí la puerta e ingresé a la cafetería el ambiente ruidoso de la calle cambió drásticamente, solamente se podía oír la música lounge de fondo y algunas voces hablando bajo o cuchicheando en sus lugares, en resumen la cafetería estaba tranquila, no había mucha gente y entonces eso significaba que no tendría que hacer una larga fila para pedir lo que quería.

Pero algo captó mi atención en esos precisos momentos, mejor dicho _alguien._ Eran dos muchachas las que estaban sentadas en una mesa frente a la mampara principal, una rubia y la otra morena; pero si alguna vez había creído conocer a una mujer hermosa, estuve equivocado. Ella sí que era hermosa, esa preciosa mujer de cabello oscuro parecía brillar en medio de todo el lugar. Me dediqué a mirarla unos segundos más y reparé en ciertos detalles, como que llevaba el cabello en un moño alto, tenía un flequillo que le hacía el rostro bastante delicado, unos hermosos ojos oscuros y los labios rosas; estaba vestida de una forma… _seria_ , digámoslo así, llevaba un vestido muy parecido a esos que usa mi madre. Pero en conjunto se le veía verdaderamente bien, su piel pálida y lechosa se veía sumamente suave y provocaba ser acariciada, en verdad que me pareció ver a un ángel. La muchacha que estaba con ella también era bastante linda; pero nada podía hacer para competir con el bello ángel de cabellos oscuros.

Ella en esos momentos pareció darse cuenta de que la observaban y buscó con la mirada hasta toparse con la mía, yo en verdad enrojecí, ella estaba seria; más de lo que esperaba. Sólo pude atinar a hacerle un gesto como saludo con la mano; ella al parecer estaba sorprendida pero de inmediato vi como su mirada se entristecía, ¿habré hecho mal en saludarla? A los pocos minutos vi como ambas se ponían de pie y salían de la cafetería. Vi como ella iba alterada, la verdad no entendía. No sé qué había pasado y estaba confundido, confundido y triste…había perdido la oportunidad de conocer a ese ángel, ahora no sólo me había atrasado con lo del plan sino que una mujer me había prácticamente rechazado solamente por saludarla.

¿Acaso le habré parecido feo?

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Aquí ando actualizando, como les había comentado. En este capítulo podremos saber un poco más sobre los amigos de la parejita y el primer acercamiento entre Milk y Gokú xD**

 **Tengo pensado hacer sufrir un poco a nuestro querido Vegeta y hacer que Bulma se acerque un poco más a otro de los chicos, ¿Qué opinan? Puede volver con Yamcha o intentarlo con Ian… espero sus opiniones. Y les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios tan lindos!**

 **Les envío un abrazo enorme y nos leemos muy pronto**

 **Sayonara**

 **Luna Estival**


	9. Chapter 9

**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **¿Celos?**

* * *

 ***Vegeta***

No sé por qué pero había llegado temprano a ésta dichosa fiesta, no es que haya estado emocionado por venir ni nada por el estilo pero, me sentía sofocado en mi departamento y lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir de una maldita vez. Y por muy raro que sea, Bulma también había llegado temprano, para mi mala suerte o buena…realmente no estaba seguro. No estaba mentalizado en que la vería de todas maneras, pensé que no vendría siendo _la nueva_ , yo estaba recorriendo el lugar con la vista, apreciando la decoración tan patética y burlándome del mal intento de anfitrión que era Ryu. Realmente me sorprendió ver a Bulma allí, por eso me puse un poco nervioso, diablos no sabía cómo actuar después de todo.

Pero, ¿Qué se supone que debería decirle? Ya me sentía patético sabiendo que lo que había hecho no era nada usual y mucho menos fácil para mí. Le estaba mintiendo, la estaba engañando diciéndole que me gustaba y eso no era cierto, quizás me atraiga físicamente. Pero definitivamente no me gustaba y mucho menos estaba enamorado de ella, ¿Qué clase de idiota se enamoraría con tan sólo haberle hablado un par de veces a alguien? Y lo peor de todo era, ¿Qué clase de tonto creería algo así? Sí, ella al parecer. Sé que para algunos sea fácil mentir, engañar y manipular; pero yo realmente estaba asqueado conmigo mismo por comportarme de una manera tan burda. No me terminaba de convencer para nada lo que estaba haciendo, yo solamente quería ganar, Kakarotto se había metido con mi orgullo y nadie hacia eso, no me iba a dejar derrotar por esos idiotas, pero todo esto resultaba sumamente irritante.

De más estaba decir que espero ver la cara de derrota y burlarme de ese par de imbéciles, Kakarotto y Raditz definitivamente no estaban acostumbrados a perder...pero yo los haría perder. Ya tenía a la monjita de biblioteca en mis manos, el trabajo ya estaba casi terminado. Un par de cosas más y ya sería mía. Decidí acercarme y saludarla, estaba sentada en uno de los sofás y se le notaba nerviosa, como se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de reuniones.

\- Hola – La saludé con un tono monocorde, no había reparado en su vestuario. Ésta vez no parecía una anciana, llevaba un vestido celeste estilo princesa que le quedaba bastante bien, le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, dejando ver sus torneadas y pálidas piernas, se había puesto tacones, aprecie su rostro y su maquillaje era suave, pero definitivamente estaba muy hermosa. Yo ya lo sabía, bajo todo ese disfraz existía una verdadera mujer.

\- Hola – Ella me saludó alegremente, cosa que me sorprendió, pude notarla un poco avergonzada, supongo que por lo que había pasado el jueves. Sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas, ésta mujer era como un libro abierto para mí – No tenía idea de que ibas a venir, Vegeta.

Era obvio que no pensaba venir en un inicio, pero con esa clase de amigos que tenía era difícil negarse a una fiesta y peor aún si era del instituto. No se suponía que debería de saberlo, después de todo no había hablado con ella más que esas estúpidas mentiras. Me senté osado en el sofá a su lado, coloqué las manos tras la nuca y suspiré relajado. Trataba de mantenerme calmado y demostrarle seguridad, si quería seguir con todo ese teatro tenía que fingir bien, aunque por dentro me esté sintiendo miserable.

\- Simplemente me estaba aburriendo en mi departamento, pensé que sería mejor venir de una vez…no tenía nada que hacer.

Pude notar como ella estaba un poco desconcentrada de lo que le decía, parecía observar hacia otro lado; no pude discernir entre si estaba o no este lugar en estos precisos momentos. Ella dirigió vagamente la mirada hacia mí como si le hubiese sorprendido algo de lo que le haya dicho.

\- No sabía que vivías en un departamento y… ¿Vives solo?

No la había invitado ni nada parecido, no es que le haya dicho que deseaba llevarla allí, pero al menos ahora sabía que tenía un lugar en donde hacer algún plan para cuando ella sea mía y no faltaba mucho para eso.

\- Sí, aunque Kakarotto se queda una o dos veces por semana…pero en concreto sí…vivo solo – asentí levemente y la miré fijo, ella ya no estaba sonrojada y más bien parecía dudosa.

\- ¿Y tu familia?

\- Ellos viven en Grecia.

\- Vaya…eso quiere decir que tú…eres… - Ella se notaba sorprendida, sus ojos se habían agrandado por la sorpresa.

\- Sí, soy griego.

\- Entiendo…y, ¿No te sientes solo por eso?

Si algo detestaba de una mujer, era exactamente esto. La falta de tacto… ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que me suceda?, pero intenté fingir que no me hacía sentir incómodo, fingí que no tenía importancia. Finalmente, ¿Qué podría esperar de una muchacha tan simple? Nada, solamente esperaba que me ayudase a ganar, estaba ya bastante conforme con lo obtenido hasta el momento, como lo había dicho...era tan simple que un beso fue capaz de llevarla justo donde la quería; la miré fijamente y traté de sonreírle. Quería tener en claro qué es lo que podría lograr de ella, al menos ésta noche. Quería saber cómo usar sus debilidades a mi favor, cómo conducirla a mis dominios, una vez descubriese aquello, lo demás sería fácil.

\- A decir verdad, sí. Hay momentos en los que me siento solo pero…siempre están allí esos tontos para aliviar un poco esa soledad – Creo que ella se sorprendió por mis palabras, de seguro esperaba que sea tan hosco como siempre, pero tenía que fingir delante de ella – Aunque a veces quisiera tener _otro_ tipo de compañía – Esperaba que haya captado la indirecta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pude ver dudas en su mirada, y por supuesto yo estaba dispuesto a aclarárselas.

\- Me refiero a que me gustaría tener a alguien especial en mi vida…alguien con quien compartir mi tie…

\- ¡Bulma! Aquí estás, te estuve buscando desde que llegué – Maldita sea, ¿Por qué diablos tenían que interrumpirnos justamente en estos momentos?

Era la amiga de Bulma, Lázuli Reddo…yo sólo la observé con fastidio, ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de lo imprudente que estaba siendo? Había llegado justo a interrumpir en el mejor momento, tenía que aprovechar todas las oportunidades para acercarme a la monjita sino nada de esto tendría sentido. Ella solamente me miró por unos segundos, curiosa y podía entenderla, ella me conocía desde hace un año y jamás me vio acercándome a ninguna mujer, y ahora precisamente…yo estaba intentando ser amable y acercarme a su amiga. Le parecería de lo más extraño y no la culpaba, hasta para mí era algo patético y totalmente fuera de mí.

\- Hola Laz – Bulma la saludó de lo más normal, como si no le incomodara en nada su presencia - ¿Llegaste recién? – Lázuli asintió y después me miró con curiosidad, pareció decirle algo a Bulma con la mirada, ¿Qué acaso olvidaban que yo estaba presente o qué? – No pasa nada, ya decidí que no – le dijo, Lázuli solamente abrió los ojos sorprendida.

¿De qué diablos estaban hablando?

\- Hola Ouji, ¿todo bien?

\- Sí, hola.

\- Al parecer hoy estás más conversador que en otras ocasiones, eso es bueno – Me dijo, fastidiándome, aunque Lázuli siempre tuvo este tipo de trato conmigo. A unas semanas de su ingreso a Orange, la defendí de unos sujetos del último año. Lo que quieran…pero no toleraba la idea de que unos estúpidos agredieran a una mujer. Así que hice lo que cualquiera en su sano juicio hubiese hecho, la ayudé…ella solamente me agradeció y se marchó. Pero eso fue suficiente para mí desde luego, aunque ella después me trató como a un amigo. Me trataba normal a comparación de como trataba a otros del salón.

\- ¿Y esa pregunta? – Le dije a la vez que le sonreía mordaz, Lázuli al parecer sentía curiosidad.

Ella solamente se rió y se encogió de hombros ante mi reacción.

\- Nada nada Ouji…es que nunca te vi conversando con una chica y de pronto…te veo tan amable con Bul que me llama mucho la atención.

\- Bueno, pero… ¿Para todo existe una primera vez, no? Además, Bulma y yo somos…amigos – le dije mirando a Bulma fijamente, ella pareció avergonzarse un poco, tan simple… - ¿No es así, Bulma?

Ella solamente me miró ruborizada y asintió torpemente, de un momento a otro dio un respingo y se puso de pie, miró hacia el frente y pude ver al idiota de Ian Reddo, el gemelo de Lázuli. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa por la presencia de ese imbécil?

\- Perdónenme chicos pero, tengo que ir con Ian – Ella se alejó de nosotros, caminando hacia el idiota que la miraba embobado, y no era para menos si la monjita con ese vestido se veía bastante bien. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que ella lo abrazara y él depositara un beso sobre su frente, ¿Pero qué mierda estaba pasando?

\- ¿Qué…qué acaba de suceder? – Lázuli me miró y fijó la vista en su hermano a los segundos después, mirándolos confundida - ¿Bulma y mi hermano?

Se le notaba confundida, pero yo…yo estaba enfurecido. Me sentía demasiado enojado e incómodo en ese momento, pero no iba a demostrárselo a la monjita ni a nadie; ¿acaso creía que iba a rogarle que me prestase atención? ¿Estaba loca? ¿Me estaba rechazando a mí? Maldita, maldita mujer…noté su huida, su táctica absurda de escape. Ella estaba huyendo de mí, caperucita intentaba escapar de las garras del lobo, y eso…no era bueno. Si en algún momento sentí algo de remordimiento por esa tonta, ahora eso había desaparecido, me importaba poco ahora si ella me había creído o no, desde hoy iría directo, a atacarla sin contemplaciones.

\- Lázuli, aquí estás mi amor – Ésta vez fue el novio de la rubia el que llegó, acercándose a nosotros con una sonrisa, la abrazó y la besó y no podía sentirme más incómodo. Krilin no me caía mal ni bien, simplemente me era indiferente. Él observó por un momento a la pareja que hablaba entretenidamente, maldita sea. Ese imbécil de Ian estaba arruinando mis planes.

\- Krilin… ¿Tú, tú sabías sobre eso? – Le dijo señalando a la parejita. ¡Maldita sea!

\- Bueno…Ian me contó ayer que había invitado a Bulma a la fiesta, él personalmente. ¿Supongo que es algo así como una cita? – Él cayó en cuenta de que yo también estaba allí y totalmente malhumorado – Hola Ouji, ¿Aún no llegan los Son?

\- No.

\- De-de acuerdo – Abrazó a su novia y le dijo algo al odio, que miserable me sentía en ese momento – Nosotros iremos a saludar a Ryu, te vemos luego Ouji.

Yo no les hice el más mínimo caso, estaba colérico. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que despegaría a ese idiota de mi víctima? ¡Argh! Si tan solo no hubiese aceptado ésta estúpida idea de Raditz. Pero lo que más me molestaba eran las miradas de burla que Ian me lanzaba cada ciertos minutos, la monjita era tan estúpida que no se daba cuenta de que ese imbécil lo estaba haciendo por competir conmigo. ¿Acaso se creía que era tan linda como para que dos tipos se estén peleando por ella? No creo que sea tan ingenua.

Vi que él le hablaba cerca del oído y ella asentía, maldita sea…quería ir y partirle la cara a ese imbécil, ¿Acaso ese idiota le estaba coqueteando? Y no era sólo eso, esa idiota parecía avergonzarse ante eso. Clavé la vista en ella mientras se quedaba sola, el idiota se alejó de ella y se fue hacia la barra. Ella estaba sentada en un banco en una especie de mesa de estar, estaba apoyada sobre las manos, su largo cabello azul caía hacia un lado, dejando un hombro al descubierto. En ese momento la observé bien y parecía ida, ¿En qué estaría pensando? O mejor dicho… ¿En quién? Quizás estuviese pensando en el siguiente examen, que sé yo, o en algo que hubiese visto en alguna revista o quizás estaba pensando en el idiota de Ian, ¿Por qué diablos yo estaba pensando esto?

Por unos segundos me pregunte si le pasara lo mismo conmigo, ¿Pensará en mí?, ¿Lograré yo captar de esa manera sus pensamientos cuando logre hacerla mía? Pero la verdadera pregunta era… ¿Yo sería capaz de soportar eso? De soportar sus demostraciones en público, que ande pegada a mí como una sombra, que…quiera besarme delante de los demás… ¿Yo podría soportarlo? Ella se notaba que era de esas mujeres que querían estar pegadas a su queridito las veinticuatro horas del día.

No, definitivamente yo no soportaría aquello, ella solamente era alguien a quién yo debía usar si quería ganar esa apuesta, sólo eso. Solamente la usaría para conservar mi orgullo y mi reputación delante de mis amigos, también demostrarle a ella que para mí…nada es imposible.

Nada.

Mucho menos ella, una mujer tan simple…una que se sonroja con una mirada y pierde el control con un beso. Ese tipo de mujeres son las que detestaba. Las que se entregaban a la primera caricia y ella había estado tan cerca de sucumbir. ¡Demonios! Había estado tan cerca y el bastardo aquel había arruinado mis planes.

* * *

 ***Bulma***

Realmente estaba nerviosa y confundida, no pensaba encontrarme a Vegeta y mucho menos a solas. Pensé que no vendría a este tipo de eventos…no quería verlo y menos quedarme a hablar sola con él. Llámenme cobarde pero, enserio no podía. Él me ponía nerviosa, cada vez que me mostraba una de esas sonrisas no sé qué pasaba conmigo y sentía a mi sistema nervioso colapsar. Por otro lado estaba Ian, él amablemente me pidió el día de ayer que lo acompañase a la fiesta de Ryu, en un inicio no quería venir, me había desanimado pero…al escuchar su petición y la forma en que me pidió que viniese con él fue…bueno simplemente no pude negarme.

Ian es un muchacho muy agradable, me trata muy bien y además es muy lindo. Al menos no está intentando besarme cada que tiene oportunidad ni tratando de conquistarme ni decirme que le gusto y me siento segura con él. Aunque quisiera creer en las palabras de Vegeta, no puedo. Siento que no está siendo del todo sincero. Quizás le guste pero…algo me hace rechazarlo.

No mentiré y les diré que no me gusta porque…sí, Vegeta en verdad me gusta pero, no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar. Él es uno de esos tipos imposibles, esos que pueden tener a sus pies a la mujer que quisieran, sé lo que las mujeres opinan de él, sé que más de la mitad de población femenina del instituto gusta de él, sé también que jamás ha salido con alguna chica del instituto. Pero si sé que lo han visto con algunas universitarias, entonces eso me hace pensar… ¿En verdad él podría fijarse en alguien como yo? De verdad no quisiera causarle problemas, ni que los demás empiecen rumores sobre él. Lo conozco poco pero sé que no le gustarían esos rumores. Como el que dice que está saliendo con Maron, aunque después de lo que vi aún me queda la duda.

Él me aseguró que no pero…no sé qué pensar, me han mentido y engañado lo suficiente como para desconfiar. No quiero volver a sufrir…

Dejaré que el tiempo diga, no me forzaré a seguir ilusionándome con Vegeta, es posible que él sólo esté confundido. Me daré el tiempo de conocer mejor a Ian, él me cae muy bien y de cierta manera también me gusta. Él es muy amable y divertido…tan opuesto a Vegeta. Son como el blanco y el negro, la noche y el día.

Las sonrisas y las lágrimas…y hacer esa comparación me da miedo…porque de alguna manera siento que estoy asociando a Ian a las sonrisas y a Vegeta a las lágrimas…siento que si continuo aferrada a la idea de que Vegeta me quiere…sufriré, pero ¿Está bien lo que he decidido?

¿Está bien alejarme de Vegeta sin importarme sus sentimientos?

No quiero ser cruel con él, ni lastimarlo. Vegeta es un buen chico y no se merece que lo haga sufrir, aunque me molestara un poco su presencia por todo lo que me había dicho que sentía. No quería causarle un daño, yo sabía bien lo que se sentía ser rechazada. De pronto fijé mi mirada al frente y lo vi. Estaba recostado contra la pared, cruzado de brazos observándome fijamente, en ese momento sentí que esa mirada tan penetrante e intensa sería capaz de taladrar mi mente. Esa mirada fue más fuerte que mi valentía y mi determinación, parecía decirme con la mirada que…él siempre me estaba mirando, que él siempre estaría allí aunque no pueda verlo como hasta hace unos momentos.

No lo pude evitar, me ruboricé y agaché la cabeza, avergonzada.

Ni siquiera me atrevía a levantar nuevamente la cabeza y mirarlo, tenía las orejas calientes y de seguro estaba roja como una cereza, no quería alzar la vista porque sabía que él estaría allí, mirándome de esa manera tan intensa.

Ian regresó a mi lado entregándome una piña colada suave, me sonrió y siguió hablándome sobre las cosas en el instituto antes de que yo ingresara, era tan tranquilo y divertido. Me hacía sentir segura, relajada…en paz. Ian y su sonrisa eran capaces de hacerme sentir bien.

En cambio Vegeta, me hacía pensar que además de siempre tratar de mirarme, de observarme de esa manera tan intensa, que yo conocía sus intenciones, yo sabía que le gustaba…pero que no quería alejarme de él, aunque tratara de hacérmelo creer a mí misma, él era demasiado agradable conmigo. Era tal y como yo había imaginado que era en realidad, aunque lo observé siempre callado y serio, es tan amable, y distante a la vez, es tan…encantador. Que duele, me duele rechazarlo, me duele alejarlo de mí, me duele alejarme.

 _"Yo sólo quería decirte que…me gustas muchísimo Bulma Brief"_

¿Valía la pena alejarme? ¿En verdad él me lastimaría? ¿Y si me estaba confundiendo y al contrario…sería feliz?

No…no Bulma, no.

Concéntrate en lo que quieres, Vegeta es un buen chico pero…es una ilusión, pronto se aburrirá de ti, se cansará, conocerá a una chica mucho mejor que tú y te olvidará.

Ian está aquí contigo, está a tu lado sonriéndote, alejándote de los problemas…valora a Ian, que se acercó a ti sin ningún interés.

Sí, lo intentaría con Ian…era lo mejor para todos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola a todos y a todas! ¿Cómo les va mis lindas lectoras?**

 **Como se habrán podido dar cuenta el team Ian ganó por knock out! Jajaja pobre nuestro Vegeta..que sufra..que sufra!**

 **En el siguiente capítulo veremos el primer intento de los Son. Les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews en el chap anterior! Gracias son muy lindas.**

 **Un abrazo de oso para todas y nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **Luna Estival**


	10. Chapter 10

**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN**

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 **Acercamiento I**

La dichosa fiesta había pasado, después de ese acercamiento al llegar ya no había podido acercarse nuevamente a ella ya que Ian acaparaba cada minuto de su compañía. Y a pesar de que el plan dependía de eso, jamás de rebajaría a mendigar su atención, ya encontraría otra mejor manera de tenerla. Estaban en casa de los Son, esperando la llegada de Gohan, había ido a acompañar a su novia al aeropuerto pues se iba en un viaje de unos días a una ciudad del norte junto a su familia. Como pocas veces ocurría en esas épocas del año, llovía. Kakarotto había descargado una película y estaban dispuestos a pasar el tiempo de alguna manera, jugar a las cartas ya no los divertía como antes, ya llevaban más de dos horas jugando al póker, Vegeta era un suertudo y hasta el momento nadie había podido ganarle, a pesar de que estaban apostando poco dinero, no querían quedarse sin el dinero de la semana.

\- Ésta es mi última apuesta, si con esto no logro superarte seré tu esclavo por una semana Vegeta – dijo finalmente Raditz, ya no le quedaban más opciones y era su última oportunidad de ganar, todo o nada.

Vegeta solamente sonrió de medio lado y le lanzó una mirada divertida. Nunca lo superarían en el póker, por más que intentasen. Kakarotto solamente se cruzaba de brazos, observando divertido la escena, fue el primero en perder y por tanto ya no tenía nada que hacer. Estaban sentados sobre la alfombra en la sala en una ronda, Broly estaba sentado sobre el otro sofá, tomándose una cerveza y burlándose de los demás, a él no le gustaba apostar por ciertos traumas de la niñez y los demás respetaban eso.

\- Raditz, sí ganas ésta te reto a una nueva vuelta – Le sonrió Kakarotto – Aunque ya no tengo más dinero que apostar pero, claro que Broly me hará un pequeño préstamo, ¿Verdad?

\- Ya me debes bastante K, ni lo sueñes.

El menor de los Son solamente bajó el rostro apenado y avergonzado.

\- Vale, vale…ya sé que le debo dinero a todos, pero cuando sea millonario se los devolveré con intereses, ¡Lo juró! – Les dijo divertido – Ya ríndete hermano, desde aquí veo las cartas de Vegeta, no tienes oportunidad.

Raditz solamente suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

\- No es mi culpa que a Vegeta siempre le toquen los mejores mazos, esto es simple suerte – se quejaba – Me has dejado en la quiebra Vegeta.

\- Eres un mal perdedor...

\- ¡No seas tan insensible ogro! ¿Qué almorzaré ésta semana? Espero que la señora de la cafetería se apiade de mí y al menos me guarde algunos panes fríos del desayuno.

\- Esa mujer es capaz de desvestirte con la mirada, seguro te da más que eso – Le bromeó Vegeta.

\- Ni lo digas, tampoco soy todo terreno aunque lo dudes– Los amigos sonreían divertidos, olvidándose por un momento de sus dilemas juveniles.

\- Ya juega Raditz, que me duermo – Raditz solamente le aventó un poco de las palomitas que habían preparado por la cabeza, Kakarotto empezó a reír mientras se limpiaba y Vegeta solamente movía la cabeza en forma de negación, esos eran los amigos que tenía, eran unos niños.

\- No hagas desastre K, que no ves que en cualquier momento llega mamá y no tengo pensado limpiar nada – lo regañó.

Para su suerte, la madre de los Son había salido bastante temprano, les había dicho que era un asunto del trabajo y ellos no le preguntaron más, a veces su mamá solía salir sin darles grandes detalles y como confiaban en ella no hacían mayores cuestionamientos al respecto. A los pocos minutos unos golpes en la puerta los hicieron dejar de reírse y Broly se levantó a abrir, ese no debía de ser otro más que Gohan.

\- Hola muchachos… ¿Pero qué están haciendo las señoras? ¿Jugando bingo? – Saludó divertido el último miembro de la camada – Kakarotto por qué mejor no vas por tu laptop o a guardar esa película en una memoria y la vemos en la sala.

Kakarotto prácticamente voló a su habitación y a los pocos minutos bajó con una memoria entre las manos.

\- Aquí está, así que saquen toda esa mierda del piso y prepárense, esto está mucho mejor.

Los cinco se movieron rápidamente por la sala, tratando de recoger todo el desorden y a los pocos minutos ya estaban acomodados entre los sofás y el futón. Cuando Kakarotto se apresuró a prender la televisión y poner en el reproductor la película, ante las primeras imágenes todos sonreían divertidos y cómplices, todos menos uno de los presentes obviamente. Cuando el título de la película apareció, Vegeta no pudo hacer más que avergonzarse y maldecir por lo bajo.

No podía creer lo que sus amigos estaban sugiriendo, ¿En verdad querían ver una película porno justamente cuando él no la estaba pasando tan bien que digamos?

 _"Monjas sádicas y pervertidas"_

¿Enserio?

\- Ésta se ve de lujo – Broly fue el primero en darle el visto bueno – No se me había ocurrido pero es una buena idea, bien Kakarotto, aprovechemos tu casa para darle un buen uso al televisor y al home theather, simplemente _superbe._

\- Por experiencia les digo que va a ser como vivirlo en carne propia, ¿verdad Kakarotto? – Raditz le preguntó y K solamente asintió, todos estaban entusiasmados por la película.

Vegeta estaba sentado sobre el futón, con la mirada puesta en algún punto distinto de la pantalla, tenía el rostro enrojecido y unas ganas inmensas de largarse de allí. Aunque para que no le hagan ninguna broma de mal gusto solamente optó por cubrirse con la manta y hacer como que veía la película. Y es que no podían culparlo, desde hace unos días que algunos pensamientos no muy decentes invadían su mente, no lo iba a reconocer delante de nadie pero recordar aquella imagen de Bulma y él encerrados en un salón, ella con las mejillas enrojecidas, con la respiración acelerada y la sensación de su aliento recorriéndolo; era hombre, esa reacción era lógica ¿Verdad?

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que había estado con una chica, tampoco era un experto en esos asuntos pero; quizás la reciente cercanía de la peliazul lo había puesto nervioso aunque conseguía soportarlo, pero no era nada bueno el encontrarse ahora frente a esa película, en esos momentos maldecía a la prima de Bulma. Si tan sólo esa mujer no se hubiese aparecido aquel día en el salón otra hubiese sido la historia. Quizás él ahora estuviese gozando de ella. Pero las cosas no se habían dado y para ser peor…no habían avanzado nada en los últimos días ya que Ian no se despegaba de ella. Durante el resto de la semana intentó por todos los medios acercarse, buscar un momento en el que este sola pero, no lo conseguía.

Si no estaba rodeada de sus amigas, estaba con el gemelo de Lázuli, se dedicaba a seguirla por todos lados y lo sabía, lo hacía para evitar su acercamiento. Se dio cuenta de que las luces ya estaban apagadas y todos muy cómodos, Raditz totalmente concentrado y Broly tan sólo observaba divertido, Gohan miraba las imágenes con curiosidad y Kakarotto parecía burlarse de Vegeta.

\- ¿Por qué no estás mirando? – Le dijo el menor de los Son, burlándose descaradamente de él – Deja de mirar las paredes, anda que algo de esto se lo puedes hacer a Bulma, ¿No?

Vegeta solamente trató de respirar y calmarse, _tenía_ que calmarse. Agitarse en ese momento no le convenía para nada si quería conservar la dignidad. Ya bastante tenía con soportar las bromas sobre el distanciamiento con Bulma, no necesitaba darles más argumentos con qué atacar. Él no necesitaba estar ahí viendo esa película, no necesitaba estar pensando en ella, ni en su cuerpo ni en aquellos besos que le robó. No necesitaba nada de eso si quería estar tranquilo, sabía que éste repentino cambio en sus pensamientos se debía al alejamiento de esa mujer. Debía de actuar o sería el perdedor y no lo toleraría.

Debía alejar esos pensamientos a como dé lugar, no necesitaba que ella lo bese de nuevo, no necesitaba tenerla cerca, no necesitaba que Bulma se muestre aunque sea un poco dispuesta a corresponderle, todo estaba bien, todo estaba bajo control...hasta que Kakarotto subió el volumen y por toda la sala se empezaron a escuchar los sugerentes gemidos.

 _Jaque mate_

\- Ya quisiera yo poder acariciar al menos un par de preciosidades como esas, ¡sólo mírenlas! – Kakarotto estaba maravillado por lo que veía, un par de mujeres muy voluptuosas y dispuestas.

\- ¿Acariciarlas? ¿Hablas enserio? – Raditz lo interrumpió, los ojos le brillaban, Vegeta no quería mirarlos, esas muecas, esas sonrisas.

La baba escurriéndoles por la boca, no…no era sano.

\- Sería mejor tener a esas linduras sobre nosotros, ¿No? Tan sólo imagínalo – Quería que alguien los callara de una buena vez, ¿Tanto les costaba mantener la boca cerrada?

Vegeta trató de obviar esos comentarios y sacó su celular del bolsillo, dispuesto a distraerse un poco. Pero a los pocos segundos recibió una llamada de un número que no tenía registrado así que dudo por unos momentos en contestar.

Kakarotto le había subido aún más al volumen y los gritos y gemidos de esas mujeres no le permitirían contestar esa llamada, así que se puso de pie y trató de alejar todo ese remolino de pensamientos.

\- ¿A dónde vas? Te vas a perder lo mejor, ¡Aguafiestas!

Kakarotto lo picó, ante la frustración Vegeta optó por correr a encerrarse en el baño y contestar, cerrando la puerta con llave y hacer como que no escuchaba las risas ni los comentarios de ese grupo de primates.

\- ¡Vegeta! ¡¿Qué haces encerrado ahí?! – Broly lo llamó, este pocas veces intervenía en las bromas pero, al parecer se percató del estado en el que se encontraba su amigo - ¿Está todo bien?

\- ¡Sí…sólo guarden silencio! – Les gritó desde el baño.

Al fin sus amigos parecieron captar el mensaje ya que bajaron considerablemente el volumen de la película y así supo que podía contestar con seguridad. Podía ser una llamada importante, era la segunda vez que llamaban.

\- Hola, habla Ouji – Contestó curioso.

 _\- Buenas tardes joven Ouji, perdone que lo incomode con ésta llamada. Estamos llamando de parte de la biblioteca Uranai ya que usted hizo el préstamo del libro El hombre de las mil caras, ese libro se le prestó durante siete días pero, lleva casi un mes sin ser devuelto a la Biblioteca, usted es un asiduo lector y por eso lo llamamos para verificar y pedirle la devolución del ejemplar, usted mismo dejó sus datos para contactarlo –_ Escuchó la voz suave de una mujer, no sonaba a la anciana dueña de la biblioteca por lo que asumió que debería ser alguna de las otras empleadas.

\- Sí, había olvidado por completo devolverlo…lo llevaré ésta misma tarde. ¿O hay algún cambio en el horario de atención? – Cuestionó.

 _\- No claro que no joven, se le espera por aquí. Tenga una buena tarde._

Y esa era la salvación, la excusa perfecta para marcharse de allí sin ser tildado de intolerante o algo parecido. Se acercó al lavabo y se mojó la cara. Trató de relajarse y abrió nuevamente la puerta caminando hasta la sala. Sus amigos lo observaban en silencio. Eran unos desgraciados, la película estaba en _mute._ ¡Solamente habían querido escuchar su conversación!

\- Ya dejen de hacerse los ingenuos – Espetó, dirigiéndose hacia el sofá donde se encontraba su mochila.

Tomándola, guardando algunas cosas que había sacado de allí y dirigiéndose a la puerta sin decirles nada a los demás, solamente iba a marcharse, ¿Acaso no podía?

\- ¿Vegeta? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te vas? – Kakarotto se puso de pie y se acercó hasta él – Oye, ¿Ha sucedido algo malo?

\- No, simplemente tengo que hacer algo – Suspiró resignado al observar la confusión en el rostro de su amigo – Tengo que devolver un libro a la biblioteca del centro. Me llamaron de allí.

\- ¿Tienes que hacerlo ahora? – Su amigo le cuestionó curioso – Vamos Vegeta, solamente quieres huir, ¿No es así?

\- Si ya lo sabes, ¿Para qué me preguntas? – Bufó molesto – Por cierto, iré a la Biblioteca Uranai, allí donde trabaja esa mujer con la que ni siquiera has hecho el intento de hablar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Enserio irás para allá? – Esos ojos, esa mirada…había cometido un error al decirle a donde iba - ¡Déjame ir contigo!

\- ¿A dónde irán? – Ésta vez cuestionó Raditz al ver que su hermano y Vegeta hablaban cerca de la puerta.

\- ¡Iremos a la Biblioteca donde trabajan las chicas! – Raditz, Broly y Gohan lo miraron asombrados. Nuevamente esa mirada, esos ojos ¿Acaso nunca lo dejarían en paz?

\- ¡No iré con ustedes de ninguna manera!

\- Vamos Vegeta, no tienes que ser tan duro con nosotros… - Kakarotto trató de convencerlo – Mira, sé que ya querías irte…Dime algo, ¿Tienes el libro contigo?

\- No, debo pasar por mi departamento primero – Respondió cansino.

\- Bien entonces no se diga más, como sé que ya querías irte…entonces vamos por ese libro y yo lo llevo a la Biblioteca, ¿Qué te parece?

\- Mmmmmm, no es una mala idea…no tengo ánimos de ver a esa loc… - Decidió callar antes de decir algo que no debería, ese pobre tonto debería descubrirlo por él mismo – De acuerdo, llevarás el dichoso libro. Así que andando.

\- ¡Esperen! – Raditz interrumpió – En esa Biblioteca trabaja la rubia, ¿Verdad Gohan? – El joven de lentes asintió – Entonces yo voy con ustedes. ¡Quiero conocerla!

\- Hagan lo que quieran…vámonos de una vez.

\- ¡Nos vemos mañana muchachos, no olviden sacar la memoria cuando acaben de ver la película! La dejas sobre mi escritorio Broly, ¡Seguro mamá no tarde en llegar! – Les gritaba desde la salida - ¡Vamos! – Se dirigió a su hermano y a Vegeta que solamente caminaba sin mirarlos, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Los tres jóvenes caminaron algunas cuadras hasta llegar al edificio en donde vivía el gruñón, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una joven allí afuera. Iba ataviada con un vestido gris, no muy corto. El cabello recogido en una trenza y ni una sola gota de maquillaje en el rostro. No pudieron ocultar su conmoción. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía ella allí, cómo?

\- Bulma… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Vegeta se acercó a ella y la cuestionó, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué lo buscaba después de haberse alejado ella misma?

\- Hola Vegeta…vine porque, creo que necesitamos hablar – Ella lo miró a los ojos, a los segundos desvió la mirada y vio al par de hermanos a unos metros atrás de Vegeta – Hola Raditz y Kakarotto – Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y le dedicaron una sonrisa, sonrisa que solamente Vegeta podría entender.

\- Está bien, espérame aquí un momento debo traer algo – Volteó y le dirigió una mirada a sus amigos.

\- Ve tranquilo, aquí cuidamos de Bulma – Bromeó Raditz, Vegeta solamente lo fulminó con la mirada – Que ogro que ha estado hoy… - Comentó al verlo ingresar al edificio.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre los tres jóvenes. Kakarotto que era el que menos paciencia tenía se aventuró a preguntar.

\- Y…Dinos algo Bulmita, ¿Eres novia de Ian Reddo? – Se sentía totalmente intrigado, además de que sería un buen motivo para fastidiar a Vegeta.

\- No – La muchacha solamente agachó la cabeza – No es algo de lo que quisiera hablar con ustedes, si es que no les importa – Trató de disculparse, pero es que no podía olvidar lo que Ian le había dicho sobre los Son, tampoco sobre Vegeta y ninguno de ese grupo. Aunque por un lado le costaba creer en todas las palabras de Ian, no tenía motivos para desconfiar de él.

Pero tenía miedo, quería aclarar muchas dudas, necesitaba escuchar de la propia boca de Vegeta lo que sentía por ella una vez más y así aclarar finalmente la confusión que en esos momentos sentía. Ella necesitaba tomar una decisión, Ian ya la había puesto en una situación incómoda y creía que era demasiado pronto. Le había pedido que sea su novia y ella solamente había atinado a decirle que en dos días le daría la respuesta. Y el día de mañana se cumplía ese plazo.

¿Estaba desconfiando de la persona correcta?

¿Estaba bien tratar de evadir sus propios sentimientos?

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola a todos y a todas, perdonen por la demora en la actualización. Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el chap anterior. Este chap se divide en dos, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Un abrazo de oso para todas y nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Luna Estival**


	11. Chapter 11

**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN**

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

 **Acercamiento II**

* * *

 ***Bulma***

Esa mañana había despertado con una sensación extraña alojada en mi pecho, Tights y Milk se habían levantado bastante temprano y habían salido diciéndome que irían a hacer unas compras para el almuerzo y en la tarde irían a trabajar a la biblioteca, yo aprovechando que ese día era libre debido al aniversario del instituto decidí dormir un poco más. Cuando finalmente me desperté, me vestí y salí al comedor; grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a mis hermanas y a un amigo de ellas, al parecer Tights estaba en la misma facultad que él, para mí fue verdaderamente sorprendente que lo hayan invitado a quedarse a almorzar antes de que yo despertara, ¿Tanto me había dormido? Eran apenas las once de la mañana...

\- Chicas, buenos días - Les dije al ingresar a la sala y ver allí a mi hermana, Milk estaba en la cocina buscando algunas cosas y el amigo de ellas estaba sentado en uno de los sofás - Buenos días - Le dije al joven, de algún lugar se me hacía familiar pero no recordaba de dónde...Esa mirada, esos rasgos.

\- Oh Bulma, buenos días hermanita - Me sonrió Tights - Déjame presentarte, él es Tooma, es un compañero de la universidad, nos lo encontramos en la mañana en el supermercado y lo invité a almorzar - Tights se notaba bastante animada y aquello me pareció extraño, miré al invitado de mi hermana y le hice una reverencia con la cabeza a modo de saludo - Mi hermanita es siempre tan seria y formal, Tooma - Se burló.

\- Oye Tights...no digas eso - Su amigo solamente me miró y me sonrió, se le notaba bastante tranquilo y agradable.

\- Es un gusto conocerte, Bulma - Él también me saludó y le regalé una sonrisa tímida en respuesta.

\- No seas tan tímido tú también Tooma jaja parecer ser que ese viaje que hiciste a Europa te ha cambiado mucho eh - Ella le bromeaba.

\- A decir verdad sí que lo hizo, pasaron muchas cosas...quizás cuando lo haya asimilado un poco más te lo cuente Tights, por el momento y como te dije en el super, sólo las había acompañado para ayudarlas con las bolsas, no puedo quedarme a almorzar aunque puedo considerar la invitación para el fin de semana...hoy debo ir a ver a mi primo - Se le notaba bastante serio - Él no sabe que he llegado y no sé si le agrade mucho mi visita - Estaba nervioso, no habían dudas. ¿Qué clase de sujeto era su primo? ¿Quién no se alegraría con la visita de un familiar?

\- Oh no me digas...el gruñón de Vegeta... - Tights le bromeó.

Un momento...¿Vegeta? ¿De verdad ella dijo ese nombre?

\- Sí, ya te lo había dicho, es un poco testarudo y arrogante; pero en el fondo es un buen tipo, ha tenido una vida dura...debe ser por eso, la cosa es que casi no me soporta - Lo vi ponerse de pie - Pero el deber me llama. Hay mucho que hablar con él, aunque primero pasaré a mi departamento a dejar mis cosas, fue un gusto enorme verlas chicas. Tights posiblemente en unos días me reintegre a la universidad, iré a ver eso. Fue un gusto conocerte pequeña Bulma - Sus palabras me dejaron helada, Vegeta...Vegeta...¿Sería el mismo Vegeta que yo conozco? ¿Cuántas personas llamadas así podrían haber en Tokio? No era un nombre común, no pude evitar que las palabras salgan solas.

\- Disculpa, tu primo; él..¿Él es Vegeta Ouji? - Cuestioné sin pensar, tenía curiosidad.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Lo conoces? - Me dijo interesado y sorprendido.

\- Sí bueno...somos, compañeros de clases; él está en mi salón - Le respondí nerviosa, ¡Dios! Siempre que hablaba de él me ponía así.

\- Que buena noticia, ¿Eres su amiga, cierto? - me sonrió - Te voy a pedir que lo cuides mucho, que lo apoyes y estés a su lado, se vienen tiempos muy difíciles para él... - Ésta vez bajó la mirada y lo noté afligido - No me gusta ser portador de malas noticias.

\- ¿Sucedió algo malo? - No pude evitar preguntarle.

\- Es algo que tengo que hablar con él personalmente, sólo te pido que...estés a su lado, no lo dejes sólo en lo que viene.

-Yo...yo..lo intentaré - Respondí como pude, estaba sorprendida y también triste, ¿Vegeta recibiría una mala noticia? ¿Tan malo era como para que su propio primo me haya pedido que cuide de él?

\- Bien, nos vemos entonces chicas, ¡Adios Milk, el pastel estuvo delicioso! - Levantó un poco la voz para que Milk pueda oírlo desde la cocina.

Se despidió de Tights, de Milk que salió casi corriendo de la cocina antes de que se vaya y de mí, ambas me miraron curiosas, ¿Qué les pasaba?

\- Así que Vegeta eh... - Tights me bromeó.

\- Bulma, ¿No será ese mismo muchacho del que te rescate, verdad? - Milk me preguntó, ¿Cómo le diría que sí? Que era el mismo chico con el que casi me ve besándome, Dios...estaba tan avergonzada y nerviosa.

\- Ya ya déjala, que ya nuestra pequeña es toda una mujer y sabe muy bien lo que hace, ¿No es así? - Me sonrió Tights, ella siempre tan comprensiva y linda conmigo.

En ese momento entendí y comprendí la verdadera magnitud de las cosas, comprendí que debía de verlo, de saber cómo estaba, de tratar de estar a su lado incluso antes de que su primo vaya a verlo a darle esa mala noticia, hacerle saber que...podía contar conmigo, que no importaba la razón, pero que yo estaría allí para él si necesitaba un hombro donde apoyarse. Vegeta no había sido malo conmigo, al contrario. Me había dicho que le gustaba, y...yo le creo. Lo sé, sé que seguramente me dirán que soy una tonta e ingenua pero no puedo evitarlo, Ian trató de hacerme entender que no, que nunca le gustaría de verdad pero, sé que miente...después de haberme confesado sus sentimientos es muy lógico que desee que no le crea a Vegeta, pero lo cierto es que necesitaba verlo, necesitaba oír de sus labios que me quería, que...todo estaría bien, necesitaba que me escuchase.

Necesitaba aclarar los pensamientos en mi mente, yo por un momento sí confundí los sentimientos, pero ahora...todo está tan claro, cuando sentí aquella necesidad de estar junto a Vegeta me di cuenta de que en verdad me gusta...de que quiero estar con él pase lo que pase, desde hace más de dos meses que no dejo de pensar en él ni un sólo día, desde que se atrevió a besarme en la biblioteca, no he podido arrancar esos recuerdos de mi mente. Por otra parte está Ian, él...en verdad es un hombre maravilloso, lleno de vitalidad, de sonrisas, de frases cariñosas, es todo lo que cualquier mujer quisiera, de seguro. Pero...había llegado después que Vegeta y mi corazón, sin saberlo ya se lo había entregado a ese hombre de mirada oscura y fría desde que sus labios rozaron los míos aquel día.

Mi corazón me decía que no me equivocaba, que en verdad todo estaría bien...que no me lastimarían nuevamente.

Así que salí de mi casa apresuradamente, llevaba un vestido gris, una chaqueta marrón y unas botas, me había recogido el cabello en una trenza hacia un lado. Corrí desesperada por las calles de Tokio hacia su departamento, sabía dónde vivía y no estaba tan lejos de mi casa, lo había visto hace un par de días en los registros del instituto sin que el profesor se diese cuenta, iría allí, lo encontraría y le hablaría cara a cara finalmente de mis sentimientos.

Sí, eso era lo más sensato y esperaba tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para poder hacerlo sin que me temblase la voz.

Al llegar, lo esperé por unos quince minutos, toqué el timbre y nadie me contestó. Le pregunté al portero y me había dicho que lo vio salir hace un par de horas. Cuando estaba por irme finalmente, triste por no haberlo encontrado, lo vi caminando a una cuadra del edificio, pero no estaba solo iba con Raditz y Kakarotto Son. No había imaginado que se encontraría con los Son tan temprano, sí que eran muy unidos.

Ellos me miraban con curiosidad y sorpresa y creo que los entendía, de seguro Vegeta les había contado que lo estuve evitando todos estos días en el instituto y el verme aquí les debe parecer muy extraño. Ellos no me caían mal, sólo sentía un poco de resentimiento hacia Kakarotto y es que Lunch me había contado lo que había pasado entre ellos. Todo indicaba que efectivamente ese grupo de amigos no era más que un grupo de jóvenes hormonales dispuestos a vivir la vida lo más placentera y locamente posible, saliendo de fiesta; acostándose con cuanta mujer se les ponga de frente, bebiendo y drogándose... y allí estaba Vegeta con ellos. No era prejuiciosa ni nada por el estilo pero, lo que Ian me había dicho aún daba vueltas en mi cabeza, Dios todo era tan complicado, mañana tendría que decirle a Ian que...no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos. Y eso, me entristecía, algo me decía que estaba dejando ir a un gran chico pero...¿Cómo hacer para que mi corazón pueda entenderlo? No puedo, simplemente desde que Vegeta me besó ese día en la biblioteca mi corazón...le pertenece.

A él, sólo a él.

A los pocos minutos lo vi bajar con un libro en las manos, se lo entregó a Kakarotto y los hermanos se despidieron de nosotros, dejándonos allí solos en la puerta del edificio, el ambiente estaba frío por el invierno, eran cerca de la una de la tarde pero parecía que fuesen las cuatro o algo así. El silencio era absoluto, ambos nos mirábamos y avergonzábamos por igual, quería hablarle, hacerle saber lo que sentía... ¡Pero era demasiado difícil!

Finalmente él me sonrió de lado, parecía que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar y tenía razón, Vegeta no era de esos tipos que se avergonzaba por una mirada, claro que no. Y allí estaba la más grande y evidente brecha entre los dos, ¿En verdad él podría fijarse en mí? Con lo infantil, pequeña y atolondrada que era; comparada con las chicas que se le declaraban en el instituto, o Maron o de seguro las universitarias que Ian me contó. ¿En verdad él podría quererme o Ian tenía razón y todo esto se trataba de una sucia apuesta?

Sí, Ian me había dicho que se había enterado que ellos estaban apostando una cantidad importante de dinero para ver cuál de todos me enamoraba primero y me dejaba. Me dolió, debo reconocerlo...quise odiarlo, quise olvidarme de su existencia para siempre pero...pero recordé que cuando Vegeta me besó, sentí; sentí algo muy especial, algo que no puede fingirse. Fue pasión, fue deseo, fue cariño.

Ésta brecha entre él y yo parecía incrementarse a cada segundo, Vegeta demostraba ser un chico maduro, totalmente serio, centrado. En cambio yo...sólo soy una tonta de la que se han aprovechado cada vez que han querido. Una tonta a la que le han mentido sin piedad. ¡Y Tengo miedo!

Por favor...por favor Vegeta...no me lastimes.

\- Hola - Me dijo finalmente, dirigiendo su total atención a mi reacción y a mis gestos - No tenía ni idea de que sabías dónde vivía - Dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros y en ese momento me sonrojé, ¿Qué excusa le daría?

\- Bu-eno yo...yo lo vi en el registro del profesor Takemi - Confesé, ¿Qué más daba? No quería mentirle en algo tan insignificante. Él solamente me sonrió una vez más mirándome fijamente con esos ojos que...Dios, ¿Cómo es posible que esté permitido ser tan...tan...irresistible?

\- No me molesta, descuida - Me dijo, pude respirar tranquila en ese momento - Pero sí me intriga...

\- Yo quería hablar contigo Vegeta - Lo miré finalmente a los ojos, se sorprendió como esperaba y me sonrojé, no podía dejar de repetir en mi mente las escenas de los besos que él me había robado...y es que a pesar de no ser los primeros besos que he recibido en mi vida, sí han sido los más especiales - Quería decirte algo...importante.

\- Hmmmp - Alzó una ceja sorprendido - De verdad debe ser importante para que hayas venido hasta aquí y no hayas esperado a que nos veamos mañana en el instituto - Metió las manos a los bolsillos y me miró nuevamente - ¿Caminamos? Por aquí cerca hay un parque que es bastante tranquilo. Allí podremos conversar mejor.

\- Sí...sí, claro - Respondí confusa caminando a su lado con las manos recogidas a la altura de mi pecho, estaba demasiado nerviosa con su presencia.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Bulma?

\- Sí...

\- Ya que toda ésta semana me has estado evitando durante las clases y peor aún en los recesos...te he visto muy cerca de Reddo, bueno...tú ya sabes lo que siento por ti. Entonces, ¿Qué hay con Ian Reddo?

Aunque yo internamente sabía que con Ian no había nada, él no tenía idea y ya que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos sería fácil que se prestase a malas interpretaciones y lo sabía. No quería que él siga sacando sus propias conclusiones porque seguramente estarían equivocadas así que traté de aclararle ese asunto lo mejor que pude.

Me detuve, alargué uno de mis brazos y lo jalé de la camiseta, él se frenó y se quedó allí de pie escuchándome.

\- No hay nada con Ian - Le contesté un poco avergonzada mientras sujetaba su camiseta, él se tensó al escuchar mis palabras - Es solamente un buen amigo.

\- Ah entiendo pero, es un amigo bastante cariñoso ¿No? - Notaba el sarcasmo en sus palabras, ¿En verdad le molestaba que sea amiga de Ian? - Soy hombre Bulma...sé como ese sujeto te mira y te trata, es como si esperase algo más de ti. Algo más que una simple y ridícula amistad, ¿No te das cuenta?...lo que más me sorprende es que no parece incomodarte en lo más mínimo.

Solamente pude agachar la cabeza y suspirar, Vegeta estaba en lo cierto pero; no era recíproco, a mi Ian sí me agradaba y me gustaba pero...no como pareja. ¡No! Sino solamente como un amigo.

\- Él...me dijo hace un par de días que le gusto y me pidió ser su novia, Vegeta - Pude sentir el enojo que ocasionó aquello, apretó los puños y supe que en verdad estaba muy enfadado - Yo...no supe que responderle en ese momento porque me tomó totalmente por sorpresa y me dijo que me daría unos días para pensarlo, pero me dijo que sea cual sea mi decisión el sería mi amigo si era lo que yo quería - le expliqué, pero al parecer no era suficiente - Es por eso que estoy aquí, yo...yo quería decirte que... - Agaché de nuevo la cabeza totalmente nerviosa y apreté los ojos tomando fuerza - ¡Que tú también me gustas Vegeta! ¡Y que estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme contigo! - Levanté finalmente la cabeza soltando el agarre el giró y lo miré, algunas lágrimas recorrían mi rostro pero no me importaba. Sólo necesitaba que él pueda entenderme.

Él estaba allí frente a mí, totalmente sorprendido con un gesto que no puedo definir ¿Era miedo? ¿Era tristeza? ¿Era felicidad?.

¿Estaba haciendo bien al confesarle mis sentimientos, verdad?

\- Bulma...

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A : Holaaa, ¿Cómo están? jajaj espero que me perdonen por la demora pero...ando absorbida por completo! Espero liberarme un poco de las responsabilidades y continuar actualizando mis historias. Espero que sea de su agrado, ¿Qué creen que le dirá el primo de Vegeta?**

 **Les envío un abrazo de oso! Cariños y muy buenas vibras, nos leemos pronto!**

 **Sayonara x)**


	12. Chapter 12

**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN**

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

 **VERDADES Y SENTIMIENTOS**

* * *

 ***Vegeta***

Tal y como lo esperaba, este estaba siendo un día sumamente extraño, no es que mi vida sea monótona pero, últimamente estaban sucediendo cosas que hace unos meses jamás me hubiese imaginado que haría. Había ido a reunirme con mis amigos en casa de los Son, pero una llamada de la biblioteca Uranai me salvo el pellejo y lo digo así, literalmente ya que no quería permanecer ahí mirando una película porno con ellos, no en éstas condiciones. Ese día como cada mes había verificado en el cajero que mi padre me haya depositado el dinero correspondiente al mes, y es que una de mis condiciones para alejarme finalmente de allí y hacerle la vida más fácil fue precisamente esa, que me depositaría una cantidad suficiente como para que pueda solventar mis gastos sin ningún inconveniente.

Como siempre era más de lo que habíamos acordado, con esto podría vivir posiblemente varios meses sin tener problemas, aunque quisiera malgastar el dinero y comprar cosas que no necesite, cosas caras, aún así me alcanzaría el dinero. Y no se confundan no me estoy quejando, de hecho es lo único que puedo agradecerle a ese que dice ser mi padre. A él ni siquiera le molestaba o no el hablar conmigo pero nunca fallaba cuando se trataba de la manutención, de todas maneras supongo que se trataba de algo moral; ¿Qué clase de padre sería si ni siquiera se preocupase por ello? ¿Un monstruo?, yo no le decía nada, ni me quejaba ni le agradecía, simplemente me mantenía lejano, callado como siempre. No quería que comienze nuevamente con el asunto de que me quedase allí a trabajar en sus compañías.

Quisiera saber qué pensaría mi madre sobre esto si estuviese viva, ¿Qué opinión tendría del hombre al que tanto amó y defendió? Si supiera que en verdad no es más que un tipo al que sólo le interesa el dinero y el qué dirán de él y su familia. También me pregunto cómo la estarán pasando mis hermanos, hace ya varias semanas que no sé nada de ellos, Tarble no se ha comunicado conmigo y Fasha no me ha llamado, eso sí que es raro. Tengo una hermana mayor, la hija mayor de mi padre, Note. Ella siempre fue como una madre para nosotros mientras fuimos pequeños, quería mucho a mi madre y eso siempre lo recordaré. Pero al igual que a mí, mi padre la detestaba. Y aún no logro saber la razón, la verdadera razón que la obligó a marcharse de casa hace varios años y que hayamos tenido pocas noticias suyas. Sólo sé que se encontraba en Japón, ella fue una de las razones por las que me decidí de venir aquí, aunque en el fondo siempre creí que sería imposible encontrarla. Creo que al final no me equivoqué pues no he dado con ella desde que estoy aquí.

Debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas, en mi madre o en mi familia; así no llegaré a nada y sólo me estancaré en los recuerdos, es mejor no seguir alimentando fantasías que finalmente no me servirán de nada, el pasado estaba allá, enterrado junto a mi madre. Ella nunca regresaría y yo jamás sabre lo que significará tener una familia de verdad, una normal como la que muchos han podido tener. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es aprovechar lo que tengo, lo que la vida me brinda sin quejarme; pronto podré tomar las propias riendas de mi vida, podré disponer del dinero que me corresponde y no volveré a verle la cara a ese hombre.

Mientras caminaba junto a los hermanos Son hacia mi departamento iba sumido en mis pensamientos, lejanos totalmente de donde me encontraba ahora mismo; para que me dejen de molestar les había facilitado algo de Mary, ya saben a lo que me refiero. Siempre me andaban siguiendo; pues cada que podía les facilitaba algo de mucha calidad, pero no se confundan, yo no soy adicto y tampoco un jodido traficante. Simplemente a veces la compro para consumo personal pero termino dándoselas a ellos, a mi últimamente ya nada me llama la atención.

Kakarotto tenía el cigarro de Mary en una mano y con la otra me daba palmaditas en la espalda, el muy idiota sonreía como un tonto, con los ojos idos y una sonrisa totalmente asquerosa, estaba exactamente igual a Raditz, ambos hermanos eran iguales...cuando querían.

\- No hay dudas de que soy tu fan, Vegeta - me dijo sonriendo - Dime hermano, ¿De dónde sacaste esto? ¡Es una maravilla!

\- Tienes que darnos el dato - Ésta vez fue Raditz el que me habló.

Yo solamente pude hacer una mueca en modo de respuesta, ellos se seguían turnando el cigarro, iba de un lado al otro hasta hacerse nada, pero sólo se terminó entre ellos, yo no fumaba mucho, las veces que lo había hecho podían ser contadas con los dedos de la mano.

\- Pues conozco a mucha gente, tengo muchos contactos y además...tengo dinero, ¿Se les olvida? - Fue lo que se me ocurrió, pero no debía hablar de más si no quería joderla - Hay que agradecerle a eso, al bendito dinero...y ya terminen de una puta vez, no pensarán ir a ver a esas mujeres apestando a marihuana, ¿O sí?

\- Claro que no Vegeta, iremos caminando al centro y eso nos tomará como una hora, es tiempo suficiente - Kakarotto seguía riéndose pero ya se le veía más calmado.

Pronto llegamos a la residencial dónde vivía, mi edificio era el 4B, estaba muy cerca de llegar cuando divisé una cabellera azulada a lo lejos, Raditz se dio cuenta también y sólo confirmó mis sospechas, era Bulma.

La monjita, Bulma Brief estaba parada en la entrada del edificio en donde yo vivía.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí? No tenía ni puta idea, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que me cobraría sus desplantes, sus desaires y su rechazo; se había atrevido a ignorarme, a huir de mí durante estos días en el instituto. No voy a negar que me sorprendió verla allí, que haya logrado saber dónde vivía. Pero conociendo a los idiotas que tenía como compañeros, alguno de ellos pudo haberle dicho dónde encontrarme.

En más de una ocasión alguna tonta me había estado esperando afuera o cerca de aquí para darme algún regalo, darme cartas de amor o declarar su absurdo y superficial amor sin siquiera haberme conocido antes, estupideces. Ninguna de esas tontas tenía idea de cómo era, de lo que sentía o quería. ¿Cómo era tan fácil para una mujer suponer amor? ¿Cómo era posible aquello?

Me acerqué a ella, la saludé lo mejor que pude; le pedí que me esperase allí ya que no pensaba hacerla pasar a mi departamento por más que haya sido una buena oportunidad, no era tan patán. Los hermanos se fueron a devolver el dichoso libro y finalmente me quedé a solas con ella, se le notaba nerviosa y eso solamente podría ser bueno para mí, significaba que yo la ponía nerviosa, estabamos empezando bien. De pronto comenzó a hablar, a decirme una serie de cosas que en verdad no me parecieron importantes, me habló de cómo había obtenido mi dirección, estaba tan aburrido con su conversación así que le propuse caminar hasta el parque cercano a mi departamento, sabía muy bien cómo engatuzarla, cómo conducirla por donde yo quería, unas cuantas miradas, unas sonrisas fingidas y la veía más roja y emocionada que nunca. Hasta que el tema de conversación se convirtió en Ian Reddo, ese malnacido. Tuvo la desfachatez de decirme que él le había confesado sus sentimientos y pedido que fuese su novia. Yo le dije un par de cosas que creía, tenía que saber que estaba enojado, además ella creía que la quería así que tenía que fingir molestia.

Hasta que finalmente salieron de su boca aquellas palabras que había estado buscando durante éstas infernales semanas, ese tú también me gustas.

Estaba hecho, había ganado magistralmente a esos ineptos que apenas hoy iban a conocer a esas mujeres, Bulma era tan ingenua, tan... ¿También había dicho que estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse conmigo, verdad?

Pero, ¿Arriesgarse?

¿Yo significaba un riesgo para ella?, bueno...viéndolo desde mi punto de vista sí, estaba jugando con ella. Pero eso ella no lo sabía, ¿Qué más esperaba de mí? Recordé las palabras de Gohan, una vez que la víctima aceptase o corresponda a los sentimientos se iniciaba la segunda parte de la apuesta. Superar la prueba y finalmente obtener una recompensa. Pero, yo no quería tenerla...no de esa manera. Era cierto que en un momento pasó por mi cabeza el aprovechar su estado de enamoramiento para obtener ciertos favores pero, recordé. El cazador sale a cazar al bosque, no caza en el patio de su vivienda. Yo nunca había tenido nada con alguna de las chicas del instituto, ¿Cómo se supone que aparecería con ella como mi... ¡Arg! Me da hasta rabia decirlo, ¿Cómo la presentaré en el instituto como mi novia si jamás había tratado a nadie así? Maldito Gohan, maldito Raditz, maldito Kakarotto, esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos, juro que me van a pagar por esto. Voy a joderlos tanto que no les quedarán ganas de volver a apostar nada en su vida.

\- Bulma...

La miré fijamente, estaba sonrojada, nerviosa, temblaba...era una muchacha demasiado simple, una tonta soñadora que creia que los príncipes de los cuentos existían, que conocería al amor de su vida y se casaría con él. Era muy ingenua...

\- Por favor perdóname Vegeta - Me sorprendí por sus palabras, ¿Qué se supone que debía de perdonarle? - Todos estos días han sido un martirio para mí, me sentí muy mal al rechazarte; no quise lastimarte ni rechazar tus sentimientos...es sólo que, estaba muy confundida - ¿Ven a qué me refiero? La pobrecita cree que me ha lastimado con su rechazo, y no había nada más alejado de la realidad, me había sentido frustrado y colérico. Pero por ese imbécil que no dejaba de burlarse.

Entonces hice lo que todo el mundo hubiese esperado que hiciera, actué como un hombre enamorado. LLegados a este punto ya nada podría salir mal para mí, tenía a la monjita justamente dónde la quería. Rodee su estrecha cintura con mis brazos y hundí mi rostro en su cuello, respirando el perfume de jazmines que tenía, era bastante agradable al menos, eso estaba bien. No hicimos más que quedarnos quietos, ella aún temblaba un poco pero se iba calmando lentamente de la impresión. Entonces ella me dijo esas tres palabras, palabras que no esperé oir de ella, porque eso conllevaba muchas cosas, muchos sentimientos, mucha responsabilidad...sentí como si un balde de agua fría callese sobre mí.

Como si ante mí se hubiesen revelado los secretos más oscuros, como si...hubiese abierto los ojos a una cruel realidad.

\- Te amo, Vegeta - Ella colocó sus brazos en mi cuello y me miró, me miró fijamente como jamás nadie lo había hecho, parecía que estaba observando mi alma y eso me ponía nervioso. Me incomodaba. No supe que hacer, bajé la mirada, recorrí su rostro y finalmente, miré sus labios - No importa si aún no me amas, ¿Sabes? Yo haré que me ames, haré que ese sentimiento que tienes allí dentro crezca y logres amarme como te amo yo a ti - Me abrazó nuevamente, y me sentí miserable, me sentí una basura sin corazón, un simple tipejo que estaba usando a una pobre ilusa para su beneficio. ¿Y ella? Sé que la lastimaría, yo sabía que esto estaba mal, que tenía que detenerlo, que esto no nos conduciría a nada bueno...pero lo unico que mi cuerpo atinó a hacer fueron un par de movimientos involuntarios que unieron sus labios con los míos.

Y nos besamos, besé a esa mujer como si mi vida dependiera de ello, la besé con pasión, con rabia, con deseo, con odio...con una mezcla de muchos sentimientos que tenía acumulados aquí dentro. Ella me correspondió como pudo. Pero sabía que estaba nerviosa, podía sentir a su corazón latir muy rápido y con mucha fuerza. Ella realmente estaba emocionada por esto...¿En qué me estaba convirtiendo? ¿Cómo podría fingir que la quiero?

\- Vegeta esto no tiene nada de malo - murmuró suavemente contra mis labios - Voy a demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí, que puedes contar conmigo - Volvió a abrazarme finalmente separando nuestros labios. Por unos segundos extrañé esa sensación.

\- ¿Entonces, cómo...cómo es que sabes que yo no... - Pero me interrumpió aferrándose más a mí.

\- Solamente tengo la impresión de que...no me quieres aún con la misma intensidad con la que yo te quiero a ti, Vegeta - me dijo finalmente y no pude evitar sorprenderme - Es sólo eso.

Sólo eso...¿Ella sabe acaso que no la quiero? ¿Sabe algo?

Tenía dudas, Bulma me estaba dejando muchas incognitas, muchas preguntas de las que no quería oír las respuestas aún.

Aunque sí había algo que tenía claro ahora, fue algo así como una revelación. Algo de lo que estaba seguro simplemente sin saber cómo. Y entonces se lo dije...

\- Quiero que seas mi novia...Bulma Brief, nunca aceptaré un no como respuesta - ¡Se lo dije! ¡Maldita sea! Fui capaz, soy un miserable. Me siento como una mierda.

Y lo merezco, lo soy. Pero con esto le demotraré a mis amigos que conmigo no se juega, que nunca podrán superarme, con esto le demostraré a ese imbécil de Reddo que nada es imposible para mí.

Ella solamente permaneció en silencio y se quedó allí abrazándome asintiendo torpemente con la cabeza. Sé que estaba haciendo todo mal, que la dañaría, que la haría sufrir, que seguro me terminaría comparando con el miserable de Yamcha...pero ¿Qué más daba? No era más que una apuesta, ¿Verdad? Ella sólo era eso, parte de esa apuesta...nada más.

Entonces volví a besarla, sé que no era la solución, sé que estaba empeorándolo todo, pero al menos me ayudaba a sentirme mejor por ahora, me ayudaba a soportar ésta culpa y el desconcierto ante mi propia actitud. Los labios de Bulma eran suaves, cálidos...sin dudas no estaba tan mal besarla de vez en cuando. Solamente dejé que mi mente se relajase un poco, que deje de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y disfrutase del momento, yo sabía bien que nunca podría enamorarme de ella...entonces todo estaba bien, eso no sucedería en ningún punto de mi vida...nunca, eso jamás pasaría.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola a todos y a todas, perdón por la demora...apenas me di un tiempo para continuar con ésta historia. Les agradezco mucho a quienes dejaron sus comentarios en el chap anterior.**

 **Y a quienes dejaron sus críticas, ya había mencionado con anterioridad que las acepto siempre y cuando vengan de alguien que al menos sepa cómo escribir bien. No es por ofender a nadie, no busco eso...pero me cuesta aceptar una crítica hecha de esa manera tan vulgar, hay maneras para todo mis estimados x)**

 **Sin más, a mis lindas lectoras espero que puedan perdonarme! pronto estaré actualizando mis demás historias pendientes. Un abrazo enorme!**

 **Sayonara**


	13. Chapter 13

**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN**

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

 **DECISIONES**

* * *

 ***Vegeta***

Llegué a mi departamento, no sé la verdadera razón pero caminé lo más lento que pude hasta llegar, no tenía prisas y además; aún estaba asimilando lo que estaba sucediendo. Encontré a mi primo Tooma en el sofá cubierto con una sábana, se había envuelto entre la tela como un capullo, dormía boca abajo, al parecer nada en él había cambiado. Mi primo se había marchado a Grecia hace unos meses atrás, siete para ser honestos. Vivía en Tokyo también, pero no manteníamos mucha comunicación, él sabía que no era bueno con ello. Había sido toda una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí, con que haya hecho uso de la llave de emergencia que guardo en el masetero por si las dudas, a veces me arrepiento de habérselo dicho, como ahora.

Lo que no comprendo es la razón por la que esté aquí, es obvio que sabe cómo reaccionaré, sabe que le pondré una muy mala cara. Pero Tooma es así, todo le da igual, al menos yo siempre le di lo mismo.

\- Tooma - llamé a mi primo lo más suave que pude, no me juzguen no soy delicado ni menos, me senté en el mueble del frente mirándolo babear mi preciado sofá. - Tooma, vamos despierta...

Y al fin la bella durmiente despertó, abrió los ojos negros despacio y pude apreciarlo mejor, se le notaba demacrado, había bajado de peso y parecía que llevaba varios días sin dormir. No es que me preocupase pero, Tooma no era del tipo de hombre descuidado con su aspecto. Me miró con sorpresa, a pesar de todo, después puso una mueca de desagrado y se puso totalmente serio y tenso, vamos mejorando.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?, ¿Ya se acabó tu paseíto por Grecia?

\- Ya primo, a mí también me alegra verte... - aseguró - Llegué a Tokyo hoy al amanecer.

Este día venía siendo de lo más extraño para mí, yo; Vegeta Ouji, tenía una novia. Y no cualquiera de las novias, claro que no. Sino que había logrado conquistar a la monjita de biblioteca y le había mentido en todo, le pedí que saliera conmigo y por supuesto que no se negó. La había acompañado a la puerta de su casa, tenía que fingir ser un novio abnegado, ella estaba feliz, al menos parecía estarlo. Luego hablé con Gohan por teléfono mientras regresaba a mi departamento, comentándole que la primera fase de la apuesta ya la había concretado. Como siempre, fui el primero. Luego llegué a mi departamento y encontré a Tooma aquí, pero su mirada me hizo sentir algo extraño. Era una mirada diferente; parecía compadecerme.

Algo estaba sucediendo

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos por unos minutos, él no decía nada. Simplemente callaba mientras me observaba interpretarlo, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Salí de aquel estado de letargo y me dirigí a abrir la puerta, era Gohan; había quedado con él en que vendría a mi departamento para coordinar sobre la segunda fase de la dichosa apuesta.

\- ¿Qué tal Don Juan? - Saludó alegremente, no respondí nada sólo le hice una mueca para que guardara silencio, me incomodaba que Tooma pueda enterarse de las estupideces que estaba haciendo con mis amigos.

\- Oh, lo siento hermano... - dijo comprendiendo el mensaje.

\- Ya, pasa de una vez - contesté; Gohan era bastante respetuoso. Era el más educado e inteligente del grupo, era el único que no se metía en tantos problemas, el único que tenía una novia estable, el único que no tenía ningún tipo de inconveniente con los demás. Gohan era el sujeto y por eso las chicas siempre estaban detrás de él pero él sólo tenía ojos para Videl.

\- ¿Tooma? ¡Qué tal! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! - lo saludó, ya lo había conocido en otra ocasión anterior cuando Tooma había venido a visitarme el año pasado.

\- Es un gusto volver a verte...mmm... ¿Gohan? ¿Verdad? - preguntó algo de mejor ánimo - Lo siento, soy muy malo con los nombres - se excusó.

\- Sí, soy Gohan...amigo de nuestro querido Vegeta - Gohan me dio una palmadita en el hombro para que así lograse integrarme a la "conversación".

\- ¿Quieren algo de tomar? - pregunté para salir del paso, quería alejarme y dejarlos hablando allí solos.

\- Un café estaría muy bien - contestó Tooma.

\- Yo estoy bien así, gracias Vegeta - Gohan no quiso tomar nada, mejor para mí.

Les dirigí una rápida mirada y me marché a la cocina a preparar el café, yo también quería uno. Este venía siendo un día extraño. Tuve la sensación de que Tooma quería decirme algo pero la llegada de Gohan interrumpió sus planes. Pues ya tendría tiempo de seguro se quedaría a dormir aquí, pude ver su enorme maleta a un lado de la puerta. Pasamos casi una hora conversando tranquilamente en el sofá hasta que Gohan decidió que ya era hora de marcharse, lo acompañé al hall del edificio para decirle un par de cosas que no pude decirle porque no quería que Tooma me escuchase.

\- Entonces, soy el primero en llegar a la segunda fase, mañana mismo empezaré a llevarla a cabo - le dije.

\- Ve tranquilo, dales algo de tiempo a los Son, sino; no será divertido - me sugirió y es que tenía razón, quería ver como aquellos padecían para lograr acercarse a esas mujeres.

\- Bueno, me voy...nos vemos mañana - se despidió de mí y se marchó con rumbo desconocido para mí.

Nunca nadie había sido cercano a mí, ni siquiera mis hermanos o familiares cercanos. Siempre sentí que sobraba en esa inmensa casa de mis padres en Santorini, siempre estaba presente en las reuniones, los cumpleaños, cada evento que hubiese pero siempre cada vez que estaba allí me marchaba con un mal sabor de boca.

¿Por qué no podía tener una vida normal? ¿Por qué mi padre no era un hombre normal? ¿Por qué tuve que nacer en aquel lugar?

Simplemente decidí ignorar todos esos pensamientos por temor a que me hicieran sentir peor, caminé a la sala a retomar la conversación pendiente que tenía con mi primo. Él estaba sentado en el sofá usando su teléfono celular, no demoré demasiado en comprender que lo que él hacía aquí en mi departamento era venir a darme una mala noticia, el tiempo no espera y las desgracias tampoco lo hacen.

\- ¿Y bien? - le pregunté finalmente.

\- Vegeta...

No sé por qué se me revolvió el estómago y traté de disimular el desconcierto posando la mirada sobre uno de los cuadros colgados en la pared, él suspiró y finalmente dijo aquello.

\- Llegó una carta de Tokyo, avisando sobre el fallecimiento de tu hermana Note - dijo y juro que en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para mí.

¿Qué es lo que había dicho?

\- ¿Qué? - sólo atiné a preguntar.

\- La carta era del esposo de Note - ¿Esposo?, ¿Ella se había casado?

\- No...No es cierto... ¿Estás jugando conmigo, verdad? - No sé qué sucedía, ¿Por qué mi primo me hacía este tipo de broma?

\- Jamás jugaría con algo así, la carta llegó a casa de tu padre hace casi una semana, tus hermanos aún no lo saben - me dijo a lo que lo miré confundido - Encontré esa carta en el despacho de tu padre, la tenía muy bien escondida. Allí Kai Nikkaido, el esposo de Note le notificaba lo que había pasado - No podía procesar nada, lo que me estaba diciendo era demasiado confuso.

\- Note no estaba casada...

\- Lo estaba Vegeta, ella y mi hermana mantuvieron la comunicación, cuando le conté a mi hermana sobre la muerte de Note, le hice mucho daño...aún no sale del cuadro depresivo en que la noticia la dejó - me dijo bajando la mirada - Note se casó el año pasado, aquí en Japón, tiene una pequeña bebé recién nacida...murió dando a luz - lo miré, me correspondió la mirada. No podía creerlo. No iba a creerlo.

Note estaba casada, tuvo un hijo; una familia y yo nunca supe nada de eso, ni mis hermanos. Nosotros nunca le hicimos daño alguno, pero mi padre; mi padre la obligó a alejarse de nosotros, y por sobre todas las cosas, él sabía que ella había muerto y no nos dijo nada; mis hermanos no lo saben aún.

Él es un monstruo, es un maldito miserable.

Él era el culpable de todo lo que sucedía, de todo.

\- Lárgate de aquí...

No quería verlo, no quería saber nada mi maldita familia, quería gritar, maldecir a todos, quería...quería tener frente de mí a mi padre, para partirle la cara, para que nunca más vuelva a interferir en nuestras vidas, en menospreciarnos.

\- Robé la carta, la traje conmigo; es ésta - me entregó un sobre que prácticamente arranqué de sus manos - Creo que Fasha y Tarble merecen saber la verdad de lo que está escrito allí, eres el único que puede hacerlo.

\- ¡Lárgate!

\- Lo siento mucho Vegeta

Cogió su maleta y se marchó finalmente de mi departamento. Quedé solo sumido en los más oscuros pensamientos que alguna vez pude tener, ¿En qué se había convertido mi vida? ¿De qué estaba huyendo verdaderamente? ¿Era así como en verdad quería vivir? ¿Fingiendo ser alguien que no soy? ¿Rodeado de personas a las que no quiero?

¿Quién era yo?

No podía pensar con claridad, abrí el sobre que tenía entre las manos y leí esa maldita carta. Nikkaido explicaba allí todo lo sucedido, daba la dirección de la casa que compartió con mi hermana, el nombre de mi sobrina, las razones que tuvo Note para no contactar a su familia durante todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué? Arrugué el papel, lo arrojé hacia algún lado de la sala, estaba desesperado; me sentía herido, furioso conmigo mismo por estar aquí, perdiendo el tiempo en estupideces, cuando tengo unos hermanos que son lo único que en verdad me importa, debo protegerlos de ese monstruo que es mi padre, protegerlos como no pude hacerlo con Note.

Caminé apresuradamente a mi habitación y saqué la maleta que tenía en el closet, la llené de ropa ni siquiera me fijé lo que metí allí, tomé todo lo necesario y salí de mi departamento rumbo al aeropuerto, regresaría a Grecia; allí en donde me necesitaban quienes en verdad eran importantes para mí, ¿Tokyo?

¡Maldita sea!

Nunca debí haber venido, nunca...

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Bulma***

La mañana estaba soleada y fresca, se despertó de muy bien ánimo ya que el día anterior Vegeta le había pedido que sea su novia, aunque en un inicio esto la sorprendió pues jamás esperó que él le haga una petición así, aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, estaba más que feliz por lo que le estaba sucediendo.

¿Sería totalmente sincero Vegeta sobre sus sentimientos?

Decidió ignorar el asunto por el miedo a que comenzaran a inundarla las dudas, debía de confiar en Vegeta. Se dirigió a la ducha, no demoró mucho tiempo allí ya que el reloj seguía su marcha y no quería llegar tarde al instituto, se vistió como cada día y ya en la cocina tomaba desayuno con su prima Milk.

\- ¿Y Tights? - le preguntó, era extraño que su hermana ya se haya marchado tan temprano.

\- Se marchó hace veinte minutos, iba muy apurada y no me dijo por qué - le respondió la Morena tomando un poco de jugo.

\- Milk, has estado un poco extraña estos días... ¿Sucedió algo? - le cuestionó, desde hace unos días veía muy extraña a su prima y estaba preocupada por ella.

\- Lo que sucedió fue que - suspiró y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos - Vi a Turles hace unos días en una cafetería, estaba con Tights y ella también lo vio. Se le notaba cambiado, se había dejado crecer el cabello otra vez, estaba diferente. Pero su rostro, sus ojos...eran los mismos - me sorprendí, pensé que MIlk ya había superado lo sucedido con su ex prometido - Y tuvo el descaro de saludarme como si nada hubiese sucedido.

\- ¿Estás hablando enserio? - se enojó - ¡Que tipo tan descarado!

\- Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, sólo fue la impresión; pensaba que jamás volvería a verlo y por eso me afectó un poco, pero estoy bien querida - le sonrió a la peli azul y miró el reloj de su muñeca - Ya es tarde Bulma, es mejor que vayas de una vez o no llegarás a tiempo.

\- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Gracias por el desayuno Milk! - Se llevó una tostada a la boca y se levantó de la mesa, abrazó rápidamente a su prima y cogió su maletín, salió corriendo de su vivienda rumbo a la estación de buses, era una despistada.

Llegó al instituto justo a tiempo, ella ingresó al aula y tras de ella venía el profesor que cerró la puerta. Caminó tratando de respirar y calmarse, se sentó y observó a los demás. Todo estaba tranquilo, observó el asiento de Vegeta y estaba vacío; ¿Aún no llegaba? ¿O no vendría? Se preocupó, quizás estuviese enfermo o algo le habría sucedido. Tampoco estaba el muchacho que se sentaba tras él, Raditz Son. El único que estaba allí era Kakarotto y se le notaba muy extraño, él siempre había sido risueño, siempre estaba dormido cuando ingresaba el profesor al aula y lo despertaba, pero ahora llevaba el ceño fruncido y tamborileaba los dedos sobre el pupitre, se acongojó, ¿Algo pasaría? Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Las primeras horas de clase sucedieron sin contratiempos hasta que la campana del primer recreo sonó, el profesor se retiró del aula y todos los alumnos salieron también, iba a acercarse a Kakarotto cuando lo vio coger su mochila y salir corriendo del aula, Lázuli se acercó a ella, Bulma estaba confundida.

\- ¿Vamos a la cafetería? Escuché que hoy habría curry - Le dijo a la joven de cabellos azules, la notaba contrariada - ¿Sucede algo?

\- Lázuli - volvió la vista hacia el pupitre que ocupaba Vegeta y suspiró - Es que...Vegeta no vino hoy

\- Sí me di cuenta, pero... ¿Por qué pones esa cara? - Su amiga levantó una ceja - ¿Sucedió algo de lo que no me he enterado?

\- Bueno, es que...yo - pero una de las muchachas la interrumpió, era una de las amigas de la capitana de porristas.

\- ¡Brief! ¡Tienes que ver esto! - la llamó - En la entrada del instituto está tu hermana, la rubia que siempre viene a verte - Bulma se sorprendió, ¿Tights? ¿Qué hacía allí? - No creerás con quien llegó al instituto.

\- ¿Vino con alguien? - su curiosidad fue más fuerte y corrió junto a Lázuli a la entrada del instituto para ver con sus ojos qué era lo que los alumnos observaban con tanta sorpresa.

Al llegar la vio, efectivamente era su hermana Tights, pero no venía sola. Venía ayudando a Raditz Son, él se apoyaba en ella para caminar, cojeaba un poco de una pierna. Todos los miraban sorprendidos, ¿Raditz conocía a su hermana? ¿Desde cuándo? Se acercó a su hermana y junto a Lázuli ayudaron a Tights con el peso de Raditz, él se puso colorado ante la vergüenza.

\- ¿Tights qué fue lo que pasó? - cuestionó intrigada.

\- Atropellé con la bicicleta a Raditz, fue sin querer - dijo apenada - ¿Lo sabes verdad? - ésta vez se dirigió al joven.

\- No te preocupes, sé que fue un accidente; éstas cosas pasan - le sonrió levemente, la joven rubia se sonrojó un poco, sólo un poco - Gracias por ayudarme a venir.

\- No podía hacer menos que esto, lo lamento tanto - llegando a la puerta del pabellón donde estaba su salón, Tights le hizo uno reverencia como ofreciéndole una disculpa.

Su hermana era muy diferente de ella eso ya lo sabía, la vio sacar un lapicero y un pequeño cuaderno en donde escribió algo, arrancó la pequeña hoja y la colocó en el bolsillo de la camisa del joven.

\- Es mi número, por favor llámame para cualquier cosa que necesites - le dijo sonriéndole y se marchó del instituto, todo pasó demasiado rápido, Bulma y Lázuli estaban sorprendidas.

\- Vaya, eso sí fue intenso - ésta vez Raditz fue quien habló - Gracias chicas.

Luego lo vieron caminar tranquilamente hacia el salón, subió las escaleras sin ningún cuidado ni queja, ¿No que no podía caminar bien? Bulma notó que aquella había sido una artimaña del mayor de los Son para atraer la atención de su hermana, pero qué más daba. De todas maneras al menos con Raditz allí podría averiguar que le sucedió a Vegeta y por qué Kakarotto estaba tan preocupado. Subió hacia el tercer piso e ingresó nuevamente al salón, Raditz ya estaba sentado en su pupitre utilizando su celular, se acercó quedamente a él.

\- Raditz, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - le dijo nerviosa, no había hablado muchas veces con él.

Él la miró a los ojos, parecía ver algo de timidez en ellos, timidez y preocupación, ya imaginaba lo que le iba a preguntar y no sabía qué decir. Su hermano lo había llamado por la noche diciéndole que había llegado al departamento de Vegeta y no lo había encontrado, lo esperó por unas horas pero nada. Preocupado lo llamó y su teléfono estaba apagado, ingresó a su habitación y se dio cuenta de que faltaban algunas de sus cosas.

Es allí cuando se dio cuenta de que mucha de su ropa no estaba. Al parecer Vegeta se había marchado a algún lugar, y ni él ni Kakarotto sabían a donde.

¿Qué le diría a Bulma?

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: **Hola buenas tardes, hace mucho que no actualizo este fic pero por aquí ando, retomando poco a poco las historias donde las había dejado. Espero que sea de su agrado. Les envío un abrazo muy grande, tengan una linda tarde!**

 **Abrazos de oso panda para ustedes.**

 **Luna Estival**


	14. Chapter 14

**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN**

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

 **VERDADES Y DOLOR**

* * *

 **Parte I**

No había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que la profesora de turno ingresó al aula, era una mujer mayor, ella siempre llegaba al aula con varios minutos de anticipación. Lázuli Reddo ingresó al aula seguida de los demás alumnos, todos ingresaron antes de que la profesora cerrara la puerta, a aquella profesora algunos alumnos podían comprarla con coqueteos o halagos.

\- Las notas de los exámenes pasados son un verdadero desastre -dijo- No me queda más que pedirles que preparen un trabajo, se les dará una semana de plazo; es un tiempo más que razonable, podrán avanzarlo aquí en clases, no habrán excusas para no presentarlo - Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero nadie protestó, ¿Cómo podrían? Sabían muy bien su rendimiento académico - El trabajo se hará en parejas y yo las armaré.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar y cuchichear; nadie estaba de acuerdo pero ya no se podía hacer nada; todos volvieron a sus asientos y trataron de prepararse mentalmente para lo que vendría después. Cada uno ya tenía un compañero de afinidad con quien le gustaba trabajar. Raditz por su lado esperaba que no le tocase con algún idiota, con él era suficiente y no quería desaprobar esa materia, su hermano Kakarotto se había regresado a casa ya que su madre no había amanecido bien, él también estaba muy preocupado por ella.

\- Bien...ésta vez no será por orden alfabético - murmuró la profesora, mirando atentamente la lista - Akashima y Hayashi, Fujioka y Reddo, Himura y Minami...

La lista seguía, algunos ya menos tensos que otros por ya conocer con quien harían pareja para el trabajo, Raditz estaba preocupado, no quería tener tan mala suerte y que le tocase con Maron Itasunabi, ya no quería volver a hablar con ella; estaba harto.

\- Itasunabi y Ouji... ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Yamada?

En ese momento una sus compañeras, la delegada de clase levantó la mano, Raditz la miró sutilmente; en algún momento aquella muchacha tan responsable fue causante de sus desvelos, pero él era demasiado tonto y ella lo había rechazado, Iresa fue uno de sus primeros amores frustrados.

\- Profesora, Ouji no ha venido hoy a clases; me acerqué en el primer recreo a comunicárselo a nuestro tutor y me dijo que Ouji se ha retirado oficialmente hoy del instituto.

Nadie podía creer lo que oía, incluso Raditz estaba sorprendido; Vegeta se había retirado del instituto, ¿Así tan de repente? ¿Sin comentarles absolutamente nada? ¿Sin decirles a dónde iría? No entendía nada, en esos precisos instantes observó a Bulma, estaba consternada y se le notaba muy triste. Todo era muy complicado, no quería hablar con ella pero a la vez sentía que debía hacerlo. Decirle alguna cosa que pueda hacerla sentir mejor, después de todo parecía que en verdad le gustaba su amigo Vegeta.

\- Oh, es una muy mala noticia...Ouji fue uno de los pocos que aprobó el examen y como Itasunabi sacó la peor nota, quería que él la asesore - dijo llamando la atención de todos - En fin, Itasunabi harás equipo con...Son, Kakarotto Son.

En esos momentos pudo respirar con tranquilidad, su bendito hermano le había salvado el pellejo, no haría grupo con ella, no volvería a hablarle por el momento. Ya había conocido a Tighs Brief, una hermosa rubia universitaria de diecinueve años; madura, divertida, desinhibida; ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Se concentraría en eso, en seguir adelante con la apuesta, ya tenía su número así que... ¿Pero la apuesta seguiría en pie? Vegeta se había marchado, hablaría con Gohan luego para preguntarle sobre eso, estaba intrigado por los acontecimientos de los últimos dos días y por su madre. Ya quería que acabasen las clases para regresar a casa y saber cómo estaba ella.

\- Briefs y Son, Raditz Son...

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, tampoco quería hablar con ella ni someterse a sus cuestionamientos sobre Vegeta, pero la sombra de la tristeza invadía la mirada de su compañera y por esos instantes sintió que debía de consolarla o al menos darle alguna esperanza por Vegeta, no se podía haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, tendría que hablar con Kakarotto sobre ellos, de todos modos conocían a los hermanos de Vegeta, Fasha y Tarble. Él tenía agregada a Fasha en una de las redes sociales de moda, intentaría contactarse con ella, posiblemente ella sepa dónde estaba su amargado amigo. Las clases pasaron sin mayor novedad que la que ya sabían, cuando el timbre de salida sonó Bulma se acercó al mayor de los Son para continuar con la conversación previa que había quedado interrumpida por la llegada de la profesora.

\- Raditz, espera un momento por favor - la tímida joven se acercó a Raditz dispuesta a preguntarle aquello que venía atormentándola desde que la profesora había dado la noticia - ¿Es cierto que Vegeta se retiró del instituto?

Él pudo percibir el dolor en aquellas palabras, la pobre parecía haberse enamorado enserio de su amigo, aquello debía de ser un problema; quizás Vegeta se tomó muy a pecho la apuesta o Bulma resultó ser más inocente de lo que creyeron.

\- Tampoco lo sabía Bulma, sólo sé que no llegó anoche a su departamento - mintió - No tenía idea de que se había retirado...tampoco sé qué diablos le pasó - dijo confundido consigo mismo.

\- Quizás le ocurrió algo malo...He intentado llamarlo pero su teléfono está...

\- Sí, lo sé - pausó - está fuera de servicio - suspiró cansado - Oye Bulma, enserio linda...

\- No me llames así por favor, sólo llámame Brief - retrucó - Quiero saber si puedo ir a tu casa mañana por la tarde para avanzar con el trabajo, ¿O tienes algún inconveniente?

\- Ah bueno si te pones así por algo tan simple como eso - en ese preciso instante Raditz tomó una de sus muñecas y trató de acercarla a él, lo que la sorprendió demasiado; nunca había tenido la confianza con Raditz como para permitirse este tipo de tratos, estaba demasiado incómoda - Sólo sé más sincera conmigo Bulmita, no tienes que esconder tus sentimientos ni pedirme que te llame por tu apellido, creo que entre nosotros ya hay suficiente confianza...

Lo cierto era que ellos nunca hablaban, y si lo habían hecho fue sólo porque Vegeta estaba de por medio, pero este acercamiento se le hizo muy directo; muy extraño, sus intenciones parecían otras. Bulma ya era la novia de Vegeta, los hermanos Son fueron testigos de que ella lo había ido a buscar el día anterior a su edificio, ¿Con qué moral se le acercaba de esa manera? ¿Esos eran verdaderos amigos?

\- Dudo mucho que a Vegeta le agrade saber que te me acercas así y hasta pareces coquetear conmigo - espetó enojada, a lo que Raditz sólo alzó una ceja y una sonrisa tenue adornó su rostro.

\- Créeme cuando te digo que Vegeta no tendría nada que reclamar - le dijo muy seguro - Bulma, ¿Enserio eres tan inocente? Vegeta no es tu príncipe azul, las cosas no son siempre como uno cree...

\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Acaso esperas que desconfié de Vegeta? ¿Qué te pasa Raditz?

\- No es eso - él sólo se encogió de hombros y tomó su maletín, cansado del rumbo de la conversación - Sólo te advertía, es bueno tener precaución...bueno, me marcho ya - le sonrió, Bulma era un mar de dudas y confusiones, nos vemos mañana y, no podrá ser en mi casa; tendrás que darme tu dirección y nos vemos en tu casa.

Dicho eso, caminó hasta la puerta del aula y se marchó de allí, dejándola con muchas más dudas que antes, ¿De qué le estaba hablando Raditz Son con que debía de ser precavida? Y lo más importante aún...

¡¿Dónde estaba Vegeta?!

Ian que se había acercado al salón de su hermana y de Bulma, se había quedado en la puerta, chocándose con Raditz al ingresar, poco pudo oír de lo que él le decía, pero Bulma parecía muy mortificada por lo que sea que le haya dicho, ¿Qué se creía ese tipo? Se acercó a ella que pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y desvió la mirada, sus ojos estaban llorosos, Bulma llevaba ya su maletín en la mano y en un mal intento de escape se giró hacia la puerta queriendo salir de allí, pero Ian fue más rápido y la detuvo ante su huída.

\- Bulma... ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó, ella sólo se limpió las lágrimas con una mano y trató de fingir una de sus tantas sonrisas - Ven conmigo...

Ella sólo la siguió como una autómata, Ian la había tomado de la mano y la conducía hacia el patio aprovechando que ya casi todos los profesores se habían retirado o estaban ocupados en otros quehaceres, el sol aquel día brillaba mucho y le fastidia eso, no le gustaba mucho el sol. La condujo hasta uno de sus lugares preferidos en toda la Orange Star, el árbol de cerezos que se encontraba en el patio trasero, cerca de las canchas de fútbol, al llegar allí él se puso delante de ella y la observó atento a cada una de sus reacciones, ella no dijo nada; sólo se miraron por unos segundos hasta que ella desvió la mirada hacia un lado de la cancha, donde un par de alumnos caminaban.

\- ¿Vas a contarme lo que sucede, Bulma? - le cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos. En otra ocasión Ian le hubiese parecido tierno por haberse preocupado por ella, pero en momentos como este era simplemente incómodo pues tenía a otra persona en la mente.

Bulma estuvo a punto de sonreírle como siempre y decirle que nada le ocurría, pero en esos precisos instantes los recuerdos del día anterior la invadieron, de los besos hambrientos y tan apasionados que Vegeta le había dado. Él le había pedido que sea su novia, él la había mirado a los ojos, había suspirado en sus labios; ¿Él no sería capaz de abandonarla, verdad? ¿De haberse marchado lejos sin siquiera avisarle, cierto?

No, Vegeta no sería capaz de algo así...Vegeta la quería, ella estaba segura de eso.

\- Me había enojado con Raditz, pero fue un mal entendido... - mintió.

\- Pude darme cuenta de que algo pasaba, pero... ¿Por qué estabas enojada con él? ¿Te hizo alguna cosa?

Sí, si se la había hecho. Se había acercado tanto a ella hasta ponerla incómoda e incapaz de pensar con claridad, le había "advertido" sobre su novio, como si alguien como él tuviese la moral como para hacer algo así, sabiendo que eran ellos los que jugaban con las mujeres como les daba la gana, después de lo que su amiga Lunch le había contado sobre los hermanos Son y sus amigos...pero Vegeta era diferente, él no era visto con chicas, él no era como ellos...él era mucho mejor.

\- No - resumió, suspirando y sonriéndole a su amigo - La verdad es que tuvimos un inconveniente con respecto al trabajo que nos toca hacer en grupo, eso es todo - mintió, quería marcharse ya y llorar a solas en su habitación esperando la llamada de Vegeta, porque ella sabía que la llamaría.

Ian sólo asintió y desvió la mirada, Bulma estaba evitando el tema; no quería contarle nada y no era idiota como para no notarlo, pero bueno. Él había tratado de ser un amigo para ella, después de que ella prácticamente lo rechazó durante la noche anterior cuando fue a buscarla a su casa. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta de salida del instituto, hasta el paradero de buses en donde cada uno se despedía.

\- De todas maneras, aunque me hayas pedido que seamos sólo amigos...sabes que es muy difícil para mí verte de ese modo, pero si es lo único que puedo tener ahora, lo aceptaré - le dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella se avergonzó, no le gustaba que Ian tocase ese tema que tanto la incomodaba - Pero sabes que para lo que sea que necesites yo siempre estaré ahí...contigo y para ti.

Se acercó a ella y depositó un cálido beso sobre su mejilla, ella retrocedió ante el contacto. No debió dejar que esto sucediese. El bus que debía llevarla hacia su destino se acercaba a los lejos-

\- Lo siento mucho Ian, debo marcharme...nos vemos - huyó lo más rápido que pudo acercándose más a la acera y abordando el bus apresuradamente.

Ian se quedó en silencio, observándola. Bulma era muy transparente a pesar de todo. Y si bien en un primer momento quiso acercarse a ella movido por la curiosidad, ella era una muchacha inteligente, linda, tierna...era sencilla y sincera. ¿Por qué algún idiota como Vegeta Ouji querría lastimarla? ¿Y lo más importante de todo, por qué ella se había fijado en un imbécil como él?

\- Me di cuenta de todo Bulma... - dijo para sí mismo, la joven de cabello azul ya se había marchado y un silencio absoluto invadía el aire - Nunca pensé que sintieras algo tan fuerte por él...

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Perdonen por la hora pero tenía insomnio! Este capítulo se divide en dos partes, en la próxima sabremos qué pasó con Vegeta y que hará con Bulma! Creen que volverá por ella?**

 **Me despido, y les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, gracias a quienes dejan sus comentarios. Se han hecho acreedores a un lemon, no sé si el siguiente capi o el próximo, pero lo habrá lo prometo! Abrazos de oso para ustedes!**

 **Luna Estival**


	15. Chapter 15

**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN**

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

 **VERDADES Y DOLOR**

* * *

 **Parte II**

 ***Ian***

El timbre de salida sonó y recordé que era el momento de hacer algunas cosas que tenía planeadas desde hace unos días, el profesor de física no había venido así que estábamos perdiendo el tiempo en el patio, por la ventana podía apreciar el salón en donde estaba Bulma, ella estaba en el mismo salón que mi hermana Lázuli. Me levanté perezosamente de la hierba, estaba junto a unos amigos pero ellos estaban ocupados con sus tonterías; debía confesar que hasta hace unos meses yo era tan parecido a ellos, siempre hablando de chicas, siempre en citas...ya me entienden.

Intentar que Bulma Brief se fijase en mí era realmente duro, seré honesto conmigo mismo y reconoceré que en un inicio todo era básicamente curiosidad por saber cómo era ella. En estos precisos momentos no podía perder puntos con ella, es más era la oportunidad perfecta para acumularlos ya que el idiota de Ouji se había retirado del instituto y finalmente tenía el camino libre con ella. Ella era al menos mi amiga y sabía que de alguna u otra manera le atraía, caminé hasta la entrada del instituto y la vi, estaba despidiéndose de mi hermana. No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, la notaba bastante triste, el día de ayer la había acompañado al paradero y ella había salido prácticamente huyendo de mí.

Cuando la encontré a la salida del instituto estaba hablando con mi hermana, ella me daba la espalda así que no se había percatado de mi presencia, Lázuli sí me vio pero pareció entender mi mirada y se marchó sin decirle nada. La miré detenidamente y pude apreciar una vez más lo linda que era ella. Su fino y largo cabello azulado bailaba con el viento, la verdad es que unas ganas inmensas de correr y abrazarla por detrás me abordaron.

Quería a Bulma Brief, la quería mucho...a pesar de que no nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, yo en verdad la quería.

Y ese era el problema, ella parecía no sentir más que una simple atracción hacia mí, cosa que me enfermaba, ¿Por qué tenía que haberse fijado en el pedante de Ouji? No la entendía, ese era el lado de ella que no me agradaba para nada. Pero llegaría al fondo del asunto, el repentino interés de Ouji por ella despertó mi total preocupación, él nunca había coqueteado con ninguna alumna del instituto y con ella, hasta la había besado delante de muchos de nosotros, y eso era imperdonable. Yo no había podido besarla, ella no me lo había permitido...pero a él.

Me acerqué a ella y carraspeé para que voltease a verme, tenía que dejar de pensar en estas cosas tan negativas y concentrarme en ella, en que la conquistaré sea como sea y será mía. Ella giró luego de brincar por el susto y me miró a los ojos, sus enormes ojos azules brillaban más a causa del sol, muchos matices de colores se apreciaban en sus bellos ojos, entre celeste, verde agua, gris. Debo parecerle un idiota, pero ella en verdad es un ángel.

\- Ian, me asustaste -suspiró y resopló calmándose- No deberías aparecerte así.

\- ¿A quién esperas? ¿Viene alguna de tus hermanas por ti? -le pregunté y ella agachó la cabeza.

\- No...Nadie vendrá hoy. Pensé que Lázuli iría conmigo pero al final se marchó con Krilin.

Entonces le sonreí y ella sólo desvió la mirada, estaba incómoda. Pero yo quería estar a su lado, ¡Lo necesitaba! Así que le ofrecí lo obvio en esos momentos.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte, verdad?

Me miró con sorpresa y recelo, al parecer mi compañía no le era del todo placentera, la tristeza que reflejaba su mirada sólo tenía un motivo y era culpa del imbécil de Ouji, estaba seguro.

\- No es necesario Ian, pienso hacer algunas cosas ahora...gracias por preocuparte, sé que lo estás y te agradezco de todo corazón -me dijo mirándome a los ojos, sus ojos estaban llorosos pero se secó las lágrimas de inmediato - Mañana podemos regresar juntos si puedes, cuídate debo marcharme - aceleró el pasó y corrió lejos de mí.

Varios minutos después de haberla observado en su nueva huida, comprendí que no podía forzar las cosas. Ella en estos momentos no me quería, estaba herida y lastimada por ese infeliz y lo que necesitaba era tiempo, mi comprensión y mi apoyo y si necesitaba estar sola yo comprendería aquello. Luego ya vería como haría para conquistarla.

La quiero y estoy seguro de que ella será mía.

.

.

* * *

 ***Vegeta***

La luz del sol me dio de lleno en la cara, había llegado de madrugada a Santorini y no había nadie en mi casa. Nadie, ni mis hermanos ni el monstruo de mi padre. Sólo la servidumbre de siempre que se sorprendió de verme llegar, me encerré en mi habitación y estuve allí pensando en lo que haría con mi vida de hoy en adelante, pero al parecer en algún momento de la madrugada me quedé dormido. Me froté los ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz y finalmente los abrí, observando mi habitación, la última vez que vine fue hace un año, para las vacaciones de verano del instituto. Todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado, las paredes pulcras, los libreros repletos, los cuadros, mi viejo equipo de música, algunos trofeos...las fotos.

¿Por qué todo debía ser de ésta manera?

Me levanté y me dirigí a la ventana, como siempre tenía una hermosa vista al mar celeste, un hermoso color que me calmaba un poco en estos momentos de infelicidad, ese mismo color del agua del océano me hizo recordar a los ojos de esa mujer, los ojos de Bulma.

¿Por qué la recordaba ahora? No me había sido difícil decidir abandonarlo todo en Tokio y regresar a mi ciudad natal, pero debía de aceptar que extrañaría a los idiotas de mis amigos y tampoco sabría qué más sería capaz de lograr con ella, todo eso ya no era importante ahora ya que tenía la severa misión de enfrentar a mi padre, él nos ha mentido, nos ha despreciado siempre, nos ha manipulado a su antojo; quiero y necesito descubrir la razón por la que nos ha hecho esto.

Note...

Cada vez que su rostro vuelve a mi memoria siento algo doloroso en el pecho, una oscura sensación de rabia y dolor se apodera de mí, ella está muerta, había muerto lejos de nosotros, de su familia. Ella no merecía aquello, ella y su familia debieron ser parte de la nuestra, yo debí de encontrarla y ayudarla en todo...pero no lo hice, por mi estúpido comportamiento, por mi inmadurez de querer alejarme de todos los problemas en vez de enfrentarlos. Estaba equivocado, la muerte de mi hermana me hizo comprender quién era yo en verdad, quién era el maldito de mi padre y el peligro que corrían mis hermanos estando cerca de él y viviendo bajo su sombra. No sé qué me sucedió pero en esos instantes el rostro de Bulma apareció en mi mente, sus ojos llorosos y su semblante entristecido, ¿Por qué pensaba en ella otra vez?

La respuesta se dibujó en mi mente aturdida, me estaba comportando como un cobarde, como un patán con ella; a pesar de que no la quería, yo mismo le había pedido que aceptase ser mi novia y la había abandonado unas horas después, ella no lo merecía después de todo, le estaba causando más daño del que había pensado en un primer momento. Mi egoísmo y mis mentiras estaban yendo demasiado lejos, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería confesarle todo? ¿Llamarla?

La idea no dejaba de parecerme clara, llamarla y decirle que había viajado, no sé. Decirle la verdad sería también factible; pero por alguna razón no quería hacerlo, sentía que le haría mucho daño y ahora es que me maldecía por esto, estaba comportándome exactamente igual que mi padre, dañando a los demás sin importarme nada más que mi propia conveniencia. Tenía que hacer algo, no sé qué haría pero tenía que tratar de enmendar mis errores. Alguien golpeó la puerta de mi habitación y supuse que sería alguien de la servidumbre, sólo les iba a gritar que me dejasen en paz pero la voz que oí del otro lado me detuvo.

\- Vegeta, sé que estás allí -era la voz de mi hermana Fasha- Acabo de llegar.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, allí estaba mi hermana, algo ojerosa y con un aspecto desaliñado, parecía que se había amanecido en alguna fiesta o algo parecido. ¿Desde cuándo ella actuaba de ésta manera? Me dejó bastante incómodo el verla en este estado.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasó? -cuestioné enojado, no me gustaba para nada verla así.

\- Salí anoche, hermanito -me dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome, pude percibir el olor a alcohol que desprendía, la alejé de mí furioso- Te extrañé tanto Vegui...

\- Ya compórtate -le dije tomándola de los hombros, ella me miró y pude ver la tristeza que envolvían sus ojos- ¿Fasha, qué ocurrió?

\- Ayer, hubo una pelea muy fuerte entre Tarble y nuestro padre -agachó la cabeza y se zafó de mi agarre dirigiéndose a mi cama y sentándose allí- Ya sabes que Tarble estaba estudiando en aquella escuela exclusiva, bueno; mi padre quiere enviarlo a un internado en Suecia y él no quiere ir, yo lo apoyé; toda la vida de nuestro hermano está aquí...pero ya sabes cómo es nuestro padre, quiso imponerse sobre él y Tarble no pudo más hasta gritarle todo lo que sentía, Tarble ayer se fue de la casa -me confesó y me quedé helado, Tarble era un mocoso de dieciséis años, ¿Dónde diablos podría ir? ¿Por qué mi padre quería manejar su vida a su antojo?

\- ¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar? -pregunté preocupado, era necesario encontrarlo y hacerle entender que yo lo apoyaría, incluso Fasha lo haría- Tenemos que hallarlo.

\- Sé dónde está -me dijo y me calmé un poco- está en casa del tío Nappa.

\- ¿Y nuestro padre?

\- Él viajó a Japón ayer por la noche, dijo que tenía que solucionar unos asuntos allí; ¿Sabes Vegeta? Ayer papá me preguntó algo que me dejo sumamente intrigada -me dijo y sólo pude pensar que se trataba de alguna estúpida mentira de nuestro padre.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

\- Me preguntó si yo tendría algún problema en aceptar a una hermana, me dijo que él ha estado relacionado con una mujer y que había tenido un hijo...me dijo que pronto lo conoceríamos, que apenas había nacido hace unas semanas -No podía creer lo que acababa de oír, ¿Mi padre había tenido otro hijo? ¿Cómo era posible? Aunque era lógico que lo hiciese ya que al parecer ninguno de nosotros le parecemos lo suficientemente buenos como para ser sus dignos sucesores, lo cual me importa muy poco.

Pero saber que el maldito se encontraba en Japón me genera una sensación extraña, un mal presentimiento. ¿A qué rayos había ido a Japón?

\- Voy a cambiarme y dormir un rato, hermanito -me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió- Te veo más tarde...por cierto, ¿Ya estás de vacaciones?

\- No es eso, he venido a quedarme definitivamente -le dije lo más serio que pude a lo que abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -gritó asombrada.

\- Lo que has oído, ahora me a dormir un rato que yo iré a ver a Tarble.

\- ¡Qué buena noticia hermanito! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé!

Sí, claro que lo sabía...

Salió de mi habitación feliz al parecer, era tan extraña la capacidad de Fasha de llorar y a los segundos siguientes reír de felicidad, pero no debía sorprenderme. Ella siempre había sido así y de esa manera yo la quería, era mi hermana y la iba a proteger siempre. Ahora debía ir por Tarble y saber qué había sucedido en verdad, Tarble era él más joven pero también el más tranquilo y calmado, que haya peleado con su padre no era un buen presagio; luego tendría que encontrar la manera de decirles lo de nuestra hermana Note.

Decidí prender el celular y observé que me habían llegado muchos mensajes mientras lo tuve apagado. El número que había tenido en Japón aquí ya no servía así que mis amigos habían intentado comunicarse conmigo mediante Lime y otras redes sociales. Habían sido Kakarotto, Raditz y Gohan los que me habían escrito.

"¿Dónde te has metido, Vegeta? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estoy? Llegué al departamento y muchas de tus cosas no estaban, ¡¿Dónde estássssss?!"

Aquel había sido el primer mensaje de Kakarotto.

" Hey amigo mío, la has hecho buena...hoy tu noviecita me habló en el instituto y no tuve más que darle algunas pistas; es mejor que sepa la verdad de una vez y así dejará de sufrir...en verdad parece que la estás lastimando, ya da señales de vida"

Ese era Raditz, sentí algo extraño al saber que Bulma se había acercado a él, ¿Pero qué rayos me estaba pasando?

"Vegeta, por favor comunícate con nosotros apenas puedas, estamos muy preocupados por ti. Sabes que te apoyamos en todo, espero noticias tuyas pronto. Que todo marche bien"

Y Gohan con su positividad.

Me sentía abrumado y a la vez sorprendido, ellos en verdad estaban preocupados por mí, ahora que lo pienso mejor creo que al menos debí comentarles lo que pensaba hacer. Pero las decisiones a veces llegan en momentos en los que uno menos las esperas y se hacen las cosas sin pensar...como cuando acepté participar en esa estúpida apuesta, como cuando decidí marcharme a Tokio. Pero ya todo estaba hecho y sólo podía tomar las responsabilidades por mis actos, miré mi teléfono celular otra vez, por un instante pasó por un momento la idea de llamar a Bulma y decirle que yo estaba "bien".

Ahora que lo pienso mejor, quizás sea una buena idea hacerlo; a ella no puedo contarle todo esto pero quizás puede decirme algo que me haga sentir mejor; sé que estoy siendo egoísta y un patán, pero esto es algo bueno de ella. A ella le agrada escuchar y comprender a los demás, trata de ponerse en los zapatos del que le habla y eso es bueno, debería aprovechar eso. Sí, cualquier excusa era válida para hablarle, por la simple y sencilla razón de que aún ahora detesto perder siendo yo quién más avance había conseguido.

La llamaría, quería decirle, lo que sea; pero quería hablarle...creo que ya había enloquecido por completo.

.

.

* * *

 ***Bulma***

Estaba muy enfadada con Raditz, cuando me había dicho aquello me dejó una horrible sensación que no se va con nada por más que lo intento, no debió hablar así de Vegeta, de verdad estuve a punto de odiar a los amigos de Vegeta por esto, desde que se habían enterado que él se había retirado del instituto sólo me dirigían miradas de lástima, a excepción de Gohan que siempre me trataba con cordialidad, ¿Por qué Raditz había hablado así de Vegeta? La única metida de pata de Vegeta era el ser bastante cerrado con sus cosas, bien me lo había dicho su primo Tooma, él era así debido a los problemas que había tenido en su hogar, en Grecia. ¿Y si es allá a donde había ido? Probablemente todo se deba a la noticia que Tooma le había dado, me había comentado que era portador de noticias para nada agradables, ¿Y si era algo muy grave?

Tan grave como para que Vegeta decida marcharse sin decirme nada al respecto; me sentía confundida con todo esto. La frustración inicial y el dolor que sentí tras saber sobre su retiro ya se había esfumado en gran parte gracias a Ian que mostraba condescendencia conmigo, pero nadie más sabía sobre la relación que había iniciado con Vegeta, sólo sus amigos e Ian. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar que él me había dicho que vivía solo, con la visita eventual de Kakarotto allí; y por lo que me comentó su primo, puedo deducir que él no la ha tenido nada fácil. Y yo sé muy bien lo que es llevar una herida en el alma que no quiere sanar; la repentina muerte de mis padres y las traiciones que he sufrido en mi corta vida son muestra de ello.

No podía comprender cómo es que Vegeta podía soportar eso, el dolor que observé en sus ojos el día en que me besó y me pidió que sea su novia no era fingido; era muy diferente al Vegeta que siempre se me acercaba o me hablaba, un dolor muy mal disimulado en sus ojos es lo que observé y no pude evitar corresponderle y abrazarlo para hacerle saber que yo estaba aquí para él, que siempre estaría aquí si él me lo permitía.

Sí, sé que sueno como una loca obsesionada pero no es así; nadie podría entender lo que siento ni lo que él me demuestra con sus besos o sus pocos gestos; es un Vegeta diferente y ese es el Vegeta que a mí me encanta. No me costaba imaginarme a Vegeta siendo un niño, solitario en algún jardín o lugar de la casa en donde nadie le prestase atención, se notaba que venía de una familia diferente y selectiva. Quizás pasaba sus días encerrado en alguna habitación, no tengo idea de cómo fue su vida de pequeño pero sea cual fuese el caso me seguía pareciendo muy injusto. Yo tuve una infancia muy feliz, mis padres nos amaban y siempre hicieron todo por nosotras, por su partida tan súbita caló tan hondo en mi alma, hasta ahora hay días en que lloro en el secreto de la noche porque los extraño como no tienen idea.

No entiendo como una madre o un padre pueden ser tan crueles con un hijo; Vegeta no era una mala persona, él era un chico excelente y me costaba el creer que alguien no pueda entender aquello. Ahora podía comprender su actitud seria y reservada, todos sus silencios, su orgullo y toda esa aura de soledad que lo perseguía por donde sea que iba a pesar de estar rodeado de personas. No podía imaginar cómo sería mi vida si fuese tan solitaria, sin que le importase a nadie ni siquiera a mi propia familia. ¿O acaso estaba equivocada?

No, no...Yo conocía esa mirada de decepción, de miedo, de vacío y soledad.

Cuando él me besó pidiéndome que fuese su novia no parecía el Vegeta de siempre, no parecía el Vegeta que me había besado aquella vez en la biblioteca ni el que me besó en el instituto ni mucho menos el que me arrastró al aula de artes; este Vegeta me había gustado mucho más incluso lo suficiente como para devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad y aceptar ser su novia, sabiendo que yo sufriría al final. Este era el Vegeta auténtico, el que no era tan agresivo, el que era tímido y me tocaba con sumo cuidado y delicadeza como si temiera que me quebrase, me trató con tanto cariño que sé y tengo la rotunda seguridad de que esto no lo ha hecho jamás con nadie.

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y un número totalmente desconocido aparecía en la pantalla, no supe por qué razón pero mi corazón se agitó y contesté apresuradamente.

\- Moshi Moshi -contesté tímidamente.

\- Ho-Hola Bulma -salté de alegría al escucharlo, era su voz, ¡Era la voz de Vegeta!- ¿Te estoy llamando en un mal momento?

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no, Vegeta! -contesté apresuradamente -¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde estás?

\- Mmmmmh -lo escuché, sonaba dudoso- Tuve que regresar a mi ciudad natal por unos asuntos muy personales.

\- ¿Todo está bien? -me atreví a preguntarle, lo oía muy mal, lo escuchaba confuso o enojado, no podía diferenciar bien.

\- No, no lo está -tenía miedo de sus palabras, de oír que jamás volvería- Escúchame con atención, no pienso regresar a Tokio, Bulma.

\- ¿No vas a volver? -fue allí que sentí la dolorosa puñalada en el pecho, mis miedos se habían hecho realidad y nuevamente el dolor sería el protagonista de mi vida, todo había terminado tan rápido, apenas estaba empezando...

\- Escucha -suspiró- No sé qué hacer ni qué decirte, sólo quería que entiendas que tuve que tomar ésta decisión; no sabes nada mi vida y es culpa mía por no haberte comentado nada. Nada es tu culpa, Bulma. Soy yo el que ha cometido infinidad de errores, sólo quiero que lo sepas...yo no soy quien piensas, nada es lo que piensas -lo escuchaba decirme, mientras hundía más profundamente el puñal, él quería ser cruel también conmigo.

\- No me digas nada...no quiero escucharte Vegeta- estaba a mitad de la calle sin importarme que mis lágrimas cayesen sin descanso, me sentía agobiada, tan minúscula.

\- Bulma...-suspiró- No llores, basta; no me hagas esto Bulma, ¡No llores, maldición!- Escúchame yo, yo trataré de solucionar los asuntos que tengo pendientes aquí y trataré de volver- ¿Iba a volver? ¿Por qué cambiaba ahora sus decisiones? Dios mío estoy tan confundida que duele, duele el pensar en Vegeta.

\- Creo que debes hacer lo correcto Vegeta, y eso es algo que sólo tú sabrás determinar -fue lo único que atiné a decirle- Espero que puedas resolverlo todo y te sientas mejor, creo que...por el momento ya no hay nada más de qué hablar, cuídate mucho.

\- Esper-a...- pero colgué la llamada, ya no quería oírlo justificarse y decirme cosas que no puedo comprender. Yo debía de aceptar esto, que Vegeta tenía prioridades en su vida y yo no formaba parte de ellas, no quería su lastima ni que oyese mi llanto y decida regresar por compadecerse de mí, ¡No quería eso!

¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él, por qué tengo que amarlo así?

Es muy doloroso...

Y no comprendo por qué a pesar de todo yo aún me niego a perderlo, me niego a mí misma a alejarlo más de mí. Soy una tonta, ¡No debí colgar la llamada! ¡Debí escucharlo!

¿Acaso este era el final de todo?

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola buenas noches a todos y a todas, aquí ya nos adentramos a todo el drama familiar que vive y vivirá Vegeta. Bulma por otro lado está muy confundida pero está enamorada! Y cómo no estarlo xD yo me enamoré otra vez de Vegeta con este último capítulo de DBS...Vegeta-sama! jajaja**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado y muchísimas gracias a: oujiromi, VBJTDEPT, Vebu ouji brief y vegeta biefs por sus reviews y sus comentarios tan lindos!**

 **Abrazos de oso grizzly para ustedes y nos leemos pronto!**

 **Luna Estival**


	16. Chapter 16

**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN**

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

 **NADA DURA PARA SIEMPRE**

* * *

 ***Vegeta***

Noté que todo había empezado a nublarse cuando salí de mi casa en Santorini; acababa de llamar a Bulma y la sensación que aquello me dejó, no la sé describir. Pensé que al oírla tan tímida y risueña como siempre levantará un poco mi ánimo, sí soy terriblemente egoísta; pero fue así. Lo que sucedió en cambió fue el oírla llorar y sentir como mis sentimientos se enredaban más y todo se volvía un completo asco, mi maldita vida es un asco.

Pero eso no me impidió llevar a cabo la idea que se me había ocurrido. No sabía por qué no lo había pensado antes, pero lo cierto es que el hecho de que llevaba bastante tiempo sin visitar a mi tío Nappa era desconcertante; Fasha me dijo que mi hermano menor estaba allí y debo ir por él, debe volver a su casa. Padre no está, viajó a Tokio a no sé qué y aquello me molesta, ¿A qué rayos habrá ido allá? ¿Tendrá que ver con la muerte de mi hermana? Quisiera no pensar en eso, todo es tan difícil de entender. De cierto modo. No comprendía nada de mis sentimientos y emociones desde que había empezado con el tema de Bulma, y no me parecía buena señal… No quería dejar que aquello me arrastrase mal, ya la había jodido completamente con ella; yo era un patán, había jugado con ella, me había aprovechado, le había pedido que sea mi novia (no sé por qué) y la había abandonado, con lo mucho que me gustaban sus besos… —me refiero a solo los besos— y lo adicto que me había vuelto a sus ojos. Sería que ya no tenía nada en qué pensar o que hacer o que hace mucho que no salgo con alguna otra chica, seguramente, con la tontería del plan de conquista y los días que pasé intentando convencerla, de tan sólo pensar en eso...Entré a la casa de mi tío y me reconfortó la oscuridad de la sala, aquellas luces suaves y medio anaranjadas, y el aroma a madera de los muebles viejos…y el silencio, al parecer no había nadie. Era agradable estar ahí, subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, pero tampoco había señales de que alguien estuviera allí. ¿A dónde habrían ido?

Otra vez, la visión de sus enormes ojos azules me perturbó, ¿Acaso era ella lo que necesitaba para llenar mis ratos libres? ¿Qué debía hacer para suplantar la imagen de Bulma Brief que se formaba en mi mente una que otra vez, cuando me descuidaba?

Detestaba pensar en ella, porque no me gustaba recordar lo que le estaba haciendo o hacía yo, pese a que tampoco fuera a cambiar de opinión porque seguía queriendo ganar, pero no sé cómo debido a ésta maldita distancia y sobre todo porque quería terminar con las confusiones como ésta que acabo de decir, sin sentido alguno, pero que eran tan reales dentro de mí como yo mismo. Cuando llegué a la habitación de mi primo, el hijo mayor de mi tio Nappa me encontré con que la puerta estaba entreabierta y vi a una chica que parecía mayor que yo de largo cabello rojizo y ojos claros.

— ¡Deja de espiarme tarado! ¿Quién diablos eres tú? —gritó enojada, apenas verme y sentí que me sonrojaba, no sé por qué razón, posiblemente sea la novia o la conquista de turno de mi primo Drein—. ¡Drein! ¡Hay un pervertido espiando en la puerta! ¿Acaso no piensas irte de aquí?

—Deja de gritar Dian, debe ser alguno de mis primos, te comenté que suelen venir seguido a casa —Esa era la voz de mi primo, al parecer el muy idiota estaba en el baño y la mujer semidesnuda, seguía con la puerta entreabierta, ¿Acaso no tenía algo de decencia?

— Si tanto te molesta que te vean, cierra la puerta —Le dije a la loca esa, pero Drein me había no salía del baño y no tenía ánimos de seguir allí viendo aquella escena desagradable.

— ¿Vegeta? —Drein salió del baño, tapado con una toalla de la cintura para abajo, menos mal. — ¿Enserio eres tú?

— ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi cara o qué? —Contesté burlándome de él, la mujer sólo nos miraba sorprendida, me estaba sintiendo incómodo de estar con este par semidesnudo, quería irme de allí.

— No hay duda de que eres tú, tanto tiempo…espérame unos minutos y enseguida salgo, eh no te presenté a mi novia, es Dian, no sé si la recuerdas, la conociste hace unos años, cuando vino a hacer un trabajo a casa y tus hermanos y tú estaban aquí.

—No la recuerdo, pero es un gusto conocerte…a pesar de la primera impresión— Le dije sincero, me seguía pareciendo una loca.

La mujer negó con la cabeza en una actitud resignada y sólo se encogió de hombros bastante malhumorada. Drein parpadeó, confundido, y después se disculpó sin demasiadas ganas, todavía con la vista fija en mí y su sonrisa simpaticona y calmada de siempre, Drein siempre había sido así, tan calmado, tan simple y fácil de tratar; me hacía recordar mucho a Broly.

Pero fijándome bien en la mujer que cerró la puerta, supongo que para cambiarse. Ésta mujer se me hacía muy extraña, creo que la he visto en algún otro lugar, pero no logro recordarlo. Más bien se me hizo parecida a Maron, esa chica parecía ser adicta a los hombres, y lo digo en serio, porque la forma tan descarada que tenía de hablar y comportarse conmigo cuando nos encontrábamos denotaba su experiencia.

—No entiendo cómo no la echaron del instituto todavía —murmuré, acercándome un poco a la pared del pasillo y recostándome contra ella, ¿Dónde diablos estará Tarble?, porque es claro que aquí no está.

Me estaba impacientando terriblemente, así que caminé entre los pasillos de esa casa y llegué a la pequeña sala de estar que tienen en el segundo piso, la iluminación tenue le daba una sensación muy extraña al lugar. Me senté en uno de los sillones individuales que había por ahí cerca y me quedé un rato contemplando lo que tenía alrededor. Podía ver el cielo encapotado a través de las pequeñas ventanas abiertas, y una brisa suave me acariciaba el rostro y las manos como si fuera un gesto de cariño. Habían algunas personas afuera, en la calle, concentradas en su rutina, todo era deliciosamente silencioso y ausente, como si todo a mi alrededor hubiera dejado de existir y eso me hubiese gustado que durase para siempre. Yo quería que mi realidad se transformara en eso, en ser el viento, o el silencio en ese entonces, para no tener que preocuparme por otra cosa.

Los minutos volaron cuando al fin cerré los ojos y me sumergí en uno de los momentos de descanso más extrañamente agradables de mi vida, en especial ahora que mi cabeza era un remolino con pensamientos golpeándolo a diestra y siniestra, porque estoy demasiado confundido como para responderme a mí mismo qué haré en los próximos días, si ya me estaba aburriendo del asco aquí, y no se confundan, yo soy un aburrido, todo a mi alrededor es aburrido, pero al menos en Tokyo tenía a unos idiotas siempre dando vueltas alrededor y riendo o haciendo bromas por cualquier cosa, el ruido, las burlas, los comentarios fuera de lugar, incluso el hacer estúpidas apuestas con ellos se extrañaba, debo reconocerlo. Y ni siquiera me habría percatado de que se había hecho de noche luego de unos minutos, de no ser porque alguien me tocó el hombro, despabilándome.

— ¿Estás bien, Vegeta?

Reconocí a Drein en su voz antes de girarme a verlo, y me levanté del asiento en cuanto miré por la ventana y descubrí que ya estaba todo completamente oscuro y que la única luz que guiara mi vista había sido un viejo candelabro que colgaba de la pared. Tampoco podía ver a la tal Dian junto a mi primo, supongo que ya se habría marchado mientras me quedé dormido. Pero por Dios que necesitaba ese descanso.

—Disculpa, no me di cuenta.

Drein sacudió la cabeza de forma cansina y sonrió tranquilo como siempre, y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando comencé a andar de vuelta por el pasillo.

—No me extraña. Apenas llegaste ayer, después de todo. —Yo gruñí—Pero créeme que eso está muy bien, es bueno que hayas regresado, primo. Las cosas en tu casa no están marchando muy bien, ¿No es así?

— En efecto, Fasha está descontrolada y Tarble se ha marchado, me dijeron que estaba aquí y por eso vine por él. —Confesé.

— Lo suponía, pero mi estimado Vegeta. Has llegado un poco tarde, mi padre y Tarble viajaron a Tokyo ésta mañana.

— ¿Qué? ¿A Tokyo? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Tarble se enteró de lo que le pasó a Note y le suplicó a mi padre que lo llevase a verla. Quiere conocer a su sobrino, además de ello mi padre comentó que le parecía muy extraño el viaje del tío Vegeta a Tokyo y que quizás tenga que ver con la muerte de Note, se preocupó bastante y bueno, se fueron en la mañana, pensé que Tarble te lo había comunicado, incluso Fasha lo sabía.

—No sabía nada de eso, Fasha no me dijo nada. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, es posible que mi padre esté tramando algo con lo sucedido. Fasha me dijo que le había preguntado unas cosas extrañas y que si estaría de acuerdo en que traiga a su hijo, que había nacido hace unas semanas, de una relación con alguna mujer. Pero dudo mucho que sea verdad y si todo es como creo, quizás mi padre va a traer al hijo de Note y eso…

—Eso no lo puedes permitir Vegeta, ese niño tiene un padre, Tooma me lo contó todo, mi hermana era muy cercana a Note, tú sabes que Minene vive en Tokyo, ella sabía que Note se había casado y había tenido un hijo.

— ¿Ella se ha comunicado contigo? Tu hermano Tooma, él fue quien me dio la horrible noticia…

Ah, qué mierda. ¿Y qué demonios se supone que debo hacer? ¿Por qué mi padre tenía que ser tan…miserable? ¿Tan cretino? ¿Por qué no pensaba siquiera un poco en nosotros? ¿En el sufrimiento de mi hermana o en mi madre?, ¿Y por qué, demonios, yo me estaba dejando arrastrar por todo esto?

—Creo que ya sé lo que debo hacer, Drein —mascullé, y hui lo más rápido que pude de allí.

—Te enviaré el número de Minene por LIME en unos minutos, cuando llegues a Tokyo, contáctala.

El camino hacia el exterior me había parecido tres veces más largo, aunque fuera el mismo, y suspiré cuando sentí el aire fresco golpeándome el rostro y sacudiendo mis cabellos. Me estaba sofocando ahí dentro, ahora que había hablado con Drein sobre el tema que quería olvidar al menos por un momento, y tan pronto como conseguí respirar fuera de las paredes de la casa esa me sentí un poco aliviado…Hasta que una gota cayó en mi nariz.

— ¿Qué mierda?

Y luego otra. Y luego comenzó a llover…como si el cielo se cayese.

 _Genial_

Simplemente genial me dije, y me cubrí la cabeza con la chaqueta para mojarme un poco menos, pero ya sabía lo que debía hacer de una vez por todas, me iría de Santorini definitivamente pero no lo haría sólo, me llevaría a Fasha y Tarble conmigo y lo que mi padre piense me importaba una mierda, y si ellos no querían ir conmigo también me importa poco, regresaré a Tokyo y buscaré al esposo de Note; a Kai Nikkaido, mi padre no puede encontrarlo, Minene es la única que sabe dónde está, espero que aún llegue a tiempo para evitar una horrible desgracia.

Se lo debía a mi hermana Note, se lo debía por todo lo que hizo por nosotros y todo el horrible sufrimiento que mi padre la obligó a soportar durante años, Note merecía que su hijo viva feliz, con su padre, rodeado de personas que lo amen, no frustrado, bajo la tutela de un cretino, un desalmado que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para sus propios hijos.

.

.

* * *

 ***Bulma***

Todavía no podía creer lo que había escuchado. No podía creer que él haya sido capaz de hacer eso conmigo, de lastimarme se esa manera.

Después de la llamada de Vegeta, iba a ir a casa de mi amiga Lunch, mis hermanas no estaban en casa y no sabía a quién más recurrir, cuando pasé por una cafetería cerca del instituto, a lo lejos divisé a los amigos de Vegeta sentados en una de las mesas junto a otro joven más que no conocía, en un primer momento me dio algo de vergüenza acercarme a saludar, pero algo fue más fuerte que yo y me acerqué sigilosamente sin que se dieran cuenta y me escondí detrás de unos arbustos cerca de su mesa, desdé allí se oía claramente lo que hablaban, la verdad es que la curiosidad me ganó, imaginé que estarían hablando de Vegeta y así yo podría tener algunas noticias más de él, a pesar de todo yo no me había resignado a perderlo.

Pero…

Caían lágrimas, las rodillas me temblaron todavía más, amenazando con no poder sostener el peso de mi cuerpo, y dejé escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor. De dolor del alma.

—No es posible… —fue todo lo que pude decir.

Y luego me levanté de entre los arbustos, todos ellos me miraban sorprendidos y con lástima pero no me importó y salí corriendo de allí.

— ¡Bulma, espera!

Esa era la voz de Gohan, y sonaba desesperada. Lo conocía y lo sabía. Sin embargo, ni él ni absolutamente ninguna cosa iba a hacer que yo me detuviera y cesara en mi intento de huida. Porque realmente quería seguir huyendo durante lo que me quedara de vida. Huir y no tener que enfrentarme al sufrimiento otra vez. Huir y no tener que enfrentarme al vacío que se me posó en el alma tras oír esa conversación.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Estaba concentrada oyendo su graciosa conversación, eran chicos, adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas y lo que hablaban lo reflejaba, hablaban de chicas, de fiestas, de salidas. Hasta ese momento todo iba demasiado normal, miré hacia el cielo, si Vegeta no se hubiese ido estaría ahora mismo con ellos en la misma mesa, puedo jurarlo. El cielo volvía a estar encapotado, como el acompañamiento del viento que levantaba algunas hojas ya secas del suelo y me ponía la piel de gallina. Se acercaba una tormenta, sería un día triste. Cerré los ojos y pensé en él, en que deseo con toda el alma volver a verlo aunque sea unos segundos, abrazarlo y hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, que yo siempre estaría a su lado._

 _— ¿Estás de broma? ¡Maron está de infarto!_

 _Reconocí esa voz, era Kakarotto y abrí los ojos en ese momento regresando a la realidad, me hizo algo de gracia la conversación de los amigos de Vegeta sobre Maron, la chica más popular del instituto. Eso era normal, había escuchado hablar antes a los hermanos Son y sabía que el hablar de chicas y de lo buenas que estaban, hasta resultaba divertido sobre todo porque no sabían que yo estaba oyéndolos._

 _—Y no lo niego, hermano. —le dijo Raditz— lo que pasa es que el día de natación el bikini no dejó lugar a dudas y lo quieras o no, Bulma tiene unas más grandes — Como jamás me esperé ese comentario casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva, por un segundo me quedé inmóvil esperando no ser descubierta, sería demasiado vergonzoso para mí, pero para mi alivio continuaron con su conversación —Ese Vegeta tuvo mucha suerte, ¡Si no fuera amigo mío!_

 _—Y pensar que en un primer momento se negó, el muy idiota —comentó Kakarotto— Menos mal que insistimos, estoy seguro de que ahora nos debe estar agradecido por haber escogido tan bien._

 _Me quedé pensativa, todos mis sentidos quedaron enfocado en lo que decían, lo último que dijeron me había dejado bastante sorprendida, ¿Acaso les debía a ellos el que Vegeta haya estado conmigo? Miré a la mesa, disimuladamente, quizás ellos le dieron ánimos a Vegeta o algo así, quiero suponer._

 _—Vegeta nunca hubiese aceptado perder, es demasiado orgulloso—Respondió serenamente Gohan, cruzándose de brazos con ese aire intelectual de siempre —Aunque debo reconocer que fue muy complicado para él al principio._

 _— ¡Lo que lo motivó realmente fue que ella lo haya rechazado! —exclamó Kakarotto—Pero se lo tenía merecido, ¿Qué esperaba? ¡Bulma era la nueva, la monja! Y le daba algo de vergüenza que lo vean con ella, me lo comentó unos días después de que comenzáramos con eso. Vegeta es demasiado antisocial y huraño, no sé cómo diablos Bulma pudo creerle…_

 _A estas alturas yo no entendía bien las cosas, no del todo._

 _—La furia le duró una semana—ese era otra vez Raditz—Después de eso, lo invité a una de las fiestas del instituto Sakurami, allí se metió con una de las de segundo año, lo hubieses escuchado hermano, estaba tan cabreado con Bulma que podía oír los gritos de esa pobre chica hasta el primer piso, se estaba desquitando con ella._

 _—Es normal, Vegeta generalmente se fija en mujeres muy hermosas y…bueno Bulma, es linda pero…_

 _—Ya te digo, Vegeta no sabe mentir, pero vaya que se esforzó mucho para que Bulma caiga, ¡Y lo consiguió fue el primero!_

 _¿Mentir? ¿A quién le había mentido y sobre qué?_

 _La voz de Gohan volvió a resonar en el lugar_

 _—Me da algo de pena Bulma, es una buena chica y me cae muy bien…_

 _—A mí también Gohan, pero piénsalo. Era una chica nueva con toda la pinta de ser una santurrona, no iba a caer tan fácil si Vegeta no se inventaba algo como eso — Volvió a decir Kakarotto, sentía algo muy extraño dentro de mi pecho, se oprimía dolorosamente, palpitaba desbocado, fue como si el gran rompecabezas se armara lentamente, comprendiendo al fin todo—Y que ahora venga y lo niegue, haciéndose el desentendido; hoy cuando le mandé un mensaje en LIME me respondió que dejara a Bulma en paz y no le dijera nada de lo de la apuesta todavía. No sé qué pretende, ¿No lastimarla? Si sabía muy bien que la estaba jodiendo desde el principio, él es quien más se ha involucrado con su víctima, ahora no puede dársela de caballero y decirnos que está bien inventarse alguna que otra cosa si podía tenerla cuando quisiera y tirársela a gusto._

 _En ese momento todo empezó a dar vueltas, todo fue un caos para mí en ese instante._

 _¿Inventar alguna cosa? ¿Apuesta? ¿Mentirme?_

 _Claro, diciéndome que me quería, que estaba enamorado de mí tantas veces…_

 _Hasta besarme…_

 _Todo para que me entregase a él, para que pudiera hacer conmigo lo que quisiera cuando quisiera…_

* * *

 **Fin flashback**

Solté una amarga carcajada mientras me ponía de pie y empezaba a correr, a lo lejos Gohan me llamaba pero no me interesaba. Ya llovía fuera, pero no me importaba. Y era de noche, pero tampoco me importaba. ¿No era graciosa la situación, en realidad?, Es decir, en verdad…era tan graciosa… ¡tan graciosa que me estaba llenando la cara de lágrimas y me estrujaba, pisoteaba, escupía y cortaba el corazón dentro de mi pecho!

De modo que seguí corriendo, sin pensar en nada más.

Y quería correr hasta que las piernas me dolieran y me hicieran caer en el barro, o en alguno de los charcos en los que se hundían mis pies, ahora que atravesaba el parque. El viejo Parque cerca del instituto, tan familiar, lleno de recuerdos. Las charlas con él, ambos sentados en un banco, tomando un helado y conversando acerca de los exámenes, lo poco que me dijo de su familia, de sus amigos, de mí…de mis hermanas.

Muchas cosas parecían tener sentido ahora, aunque mi cerebro hubiera colapsado completamente luego de escuchar aquello.

Que sólo había sido una simple apuesta para él, una prueba más que debía superar su gran orgullo, era terriblemente doloroso saber que nunca fui verdaderamente importante para él, que sólo jugó conmigo.

 _Qué ilusa eres, Bulma._

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Y no me odien xD Hace mucho que no actualizaba este fic, pero aquí ando regresando y al fin! Bulma se enteró de la apuesta! Ya era hora, creo que es momento de que Vegeta sufra! Quieren que lo haga sufrir un poco? xD Espero sus opiniones! No se olviden :D hace poco me llegó un review y honestamente fue gracias a ese comentario que me animé a continuar, muchas gracias Sidny Milash!**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews en el chap anterior VBJTDEPT, Vegeta Bief ¡! Son un amor, muchos abrazos de oso de anteojos para ustedes!**

 **Luna Estival**


	17. Chapter 17

**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN**

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

 **VERDADES DESCUBIERTAS**

* * *

 ***Vegeta***

Habían pasado casi tres días desde que decidí regresar a Tokio y buscar a mi padre, menos mal que Tooma le había robado la carta de Nikkaido a mi padre y no tendría manera de encontrarlo, al menos eso quiero creer. Por ello era prioridad que en cuanto llegase vaya a ver a mi prima Minene, después de casi siete años sin verla, nunca fui cercano a mi familia después de todo. El vuelo se había prolongado más de lo debido gracias a la intensa tormenta, había logrado convencer a Fasha de venir conmigo a Japón y no había sido nada fácil, haberle mencionado a Broly ayudó mucho, para mi desagrado.

Ya estaba nuevamente en mi departamento, no encontré a Kakarotto aquí y creo que es mejor así. Me sentía extraño y no era para menos, en la última semana mi vida había dado giros inesperados, aunque siempre haya querido evitar los chismorreos de la gente y vivir una vida tranquila lejos del qué dirán, del que mi padre siempre estuvo pendiente. Decidí salir, iba a ir a buscar a mis tontos amigos al instituto, pronto sería la hora de salida y necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar. Alguien que me haga alguna broma, que diga algo estúpido, algo que me haga olvidar por unos momentos todo lo que estaba pasando y después iría a ver a mi prima finalmente.

Aún no lograba asimilar que Note ya no estaba.

Por un momento pensé en Bulma, incluso pasó por mi mente la idea de esperarla en el instituto también, quizás sea una buena idea aunque no sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento después de todo.

Ahora mismo estaba en camino, rumbo a Orange Star, en donde esperaría a los Son y a su primo Gohan hasta que acabaran las clases. Suponía que se tardarían un rato más, así que ya me había resignado a esperarlos. Pero entonces a lo lejos los vi, eran Raditz y Gohan, pero no estaban solos. Bulma venía delante de ellos, parece que la estaban siguiendo por alguna razón y no logré comprender qué es lo que estaba sucediendo, fue por eso mismo que me sorprendí cuando la vi avanzar hacia mí en sentido contrario. Sin embargo, todo aquello se volvió aún más extraño cuando no vino hacia mí a abrazarme, o decirme algo como yo lo esperaba, siguió con su camino como un torbellino, sin voltear a mirarme siquiera. Por un momento creí que no me había visto ya que iba muy deprisa, caminé rápidamente hacia ella y la cogí por la muñeca.

— Hey, ¿Ni siquiera me piensas saludar?

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, jalándola suavemente para hacerle saber que ya estaba de regreso y que por alguna u otra razón me sentía bien al verla, al tenerla frente a mí. Pero no entendí nada cuando me miró directamente a los ojos, porque sus ojos seguían estando tan llamativos como siempre, porque aún llevaba esos lentes, porque aún eran azules pero…pero me miró con rencor, con decepción. ¿Cómo explicarles que aquello me afecto en lo más profundo? Me habría bastado con una mueca, un gesto, algún reproche. Pero observaba a la nada en vez de mirarme, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, húmedos y tuve miedo, ¡Miedo! De preguntarle qué rayos le pasaba, quizás tenga algún problema.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— No…no hagas eso —me dijo y no entendí, habló tan despacio que no comprendí bien, en esos instantes vi a la rubia, su amiga cerca de nosotros, había llegado corriendo y respiraba con dificultad detrás de ella, a la expectativa —No me toques nunca más…no te atrevas. Tú…me mentiste, me mentiste desde siempre…

Y aquello fue un puñal desgarrador, porque esperaba cualquier otra cosa, pero no esto. Algo se apretó en mi pecho sin saber bien porqué, no lograba comprenderlo del todo.

—No comprendo de qué estás habl…

—Déjalo ya —me cortó con la voz entrecortada y entristecida — En verdad espero que hayas pasado un buen rato divertido engañándome, haciéndome creer en tus mentiras. Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas y que hayas ganado la apuesta. Y también espero que encuentres a alguien que se muera por estar contigo, porque yo no seré esa persona…nunca más.

Y antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, se zafó de mi agarre y salió corriendo. Con la misma mirada de advertencia que vi en los ojos de Reddo que se encontraba distante apreciando la escena, su hermana gemela me miró antes de seguir a Bulma. Un viento helado me hizo salir de aquel trance y sentí mi corazón latir apresurado, yo…tenía miedo. Porque mi mente aún no estaba preparada para esto, yo aún no quería reconocerlo pero en mi mente ya se dibujaba claramente la respuesta, la razón de porqué ella me había dicho todo eso. La respuesta era cruel, cruel…como lo que yo había hecho con ella, ni siquiera pude seguirla, mis manos y mis pies parecían estar pegados al suelo, me sentía un imbécil, perdí entonces todas las ganas. No pude hacer nada, ni siquiera un vano intento por comportarme como si de verdad siguiera con vida.

— ¡Hey Vegeta!

Allí los vi, eran Gohan y Raditz corriendo hacia mí. Luego vi que se detuvieron murmurando entre ellos y los miré a los ojos, la interrogante aún estaba en mi cabeza. Kakarotto fue el último en llegar y unírseles, aunque estaba pálido y arrastraba los pies.

—Vegeta, lo siento…yo…

Y ésta fue la primera vez en que él me pedía disculpas de un modo tan serio, en que se disculpaba de verdad conmigo por algo.

Y fue allí que pude comprenderlo todo…

Y tampoco puedo explicar por qué me sentí así, sentí un balde de agua helada caer sobre mí, un frío helado se extendió por todo mi cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.

¿Enserio? ¿En verdad ella se había enterado?

No podía ser eso. No era posible…

Pero ese mismo frío que sentí, cambió drásticamente y comenze a sentir como mi sangre hervía, mi mente no dejaba de aclararme la situación. Kakarotto había abierto la maldita boca. Kakarotto era el culpable de que los ojos de Bulma me hayan mirado de ese modo.

—Kakarotto…voy a matarte, maldito hijo de puta.

Avancé hacia Kakarotto y Raditz a pesar de su musculatura y altura no tuvo oportunidad, con un fuerte golpe en la quijada me lo quité de encima, no me había dado cuenta pero cuando pude reaccionar tenía los nudillos manchados con la sangre de Kakarotto luego de que le hubiese asestado los primeros golpes, él se tambaleó y retrocedió para defenderse pero me dio igual, tenía la nariz y el labio rotos y por supuesto que no le di tiempo de recuperarse, volví a asestarle otro golpe, con odio. Porque quería matarlo, con toda la furia que llevaba contenida dentro de mí, con todo el maldito resentimiento acumulado desde hace tiempo. Una vez y otra, un golpe tras otro, tanto como me permitiese este arranque de furia, no importaba que me dolieran los nudillos, y aunque no haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que comencé a molerlo a golpes, su blanca camisa de instituto estaba teñida de rojo. Su espalda apoyada en uno de los árboles de alrededor, no se defendía, no podía. Volví a golpearlo, ésta vez más fuerte que todas las anteriores y lo vi caer al suelo, iba a seguir. Iba a desfigurarle la cara a ese mal nacido, pero sentí que me detenían, me tomaban por todos los lados posibles, gritos, murmullos, voces todo fue un maldito caos dentro de mi mente.

— ¡Suéltenme! —les grité.

— ¡Ya basta, Vegeta…si sigues así lo vas a matar! —Era Gohan quien me hablaba pero no quería escucharlo, me retenía por los hombros y uno de mis brazos.

— ¡Eso quiero! ¡Quiero matarlo! —Seguí empujando para zafarme, pero me habían inmovilizado, no podía hacer nada más — ¡Ese hijo de puta sabía que no debía de abrir la maldita boca, yo se lo pedí!

Cuando logré asestarle un golpe a Gohan y zafarme de él, estaba a punto de lanzarme nuevamente hacía Kakarotto pero nuevamente Raditz se interpuso, ésta vez no había podido cogerlo mal parado y con un golpe me detuvo, me empujó hacia atrás y Gohan volvió a apresarme. Lo único que pude ver fue la mirada contrariada y el ceño fruncido de Raditz con el labio partido por el golpe que había logrado darle antes. Kakarotto estaba lejos de mi alcance debido a estos miserables.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Vegeta? —Me cuestionó, con la voz contrariada —Para de una vez.

Y no sabía la respuesta, por primera vez en mi vida estaba a la deriva, sin entender qué diablos me estaba pasando. ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? ¿¡Por qué!? Lo único que quería hacer era golpearlos hasta que la sangre en mis puños fuese mía y dejarme caer, vencido. Finalmente la culpabilidad cayó sobre mi cabeza y caí de rodillas al suelo. Gohan ya no hacía presión, había comprendido que al fin me había calmado.

—Tranquilo, hombre…

Gohan nuevamente me habló, él se estaba compadeciendo de mí. Este imbécil al que tanto había criticado, era el único que se había dado cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando, quizás mucho antes que yo mismo. Probablemente porque era el único que tenía una novia a la que en verdad quería, porque posiblemente comprendió lo que yo, por obtuso no había podido comprender antes. Raditz se había parado frente a mí, mirándome con curiosidad y confusión.

—Hey Vegeta… ¿No estás exagerando con todo esto?

—No seas idiota, Raditz —Le contestó Gohan, por mí— ¿Aún no comprendes que la quiere?

Raditz en ese momento se tambaleó un poco, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. Incluso yo mismo estaba sorprendido. Todo era una mierda, mi vida lo era…yo la quería, ¡Sí! ¡La quería! Y no lo había comprendido hasta perderla, hasta que ella me miró de ese modo, hasta que sus ojos fueron dos dagas de hielo frío quemándome el alma. Me había vuelto patético, todo era horrible.

Mi familia, la muerte de mi hermana, el desprecio de Bulma…todo estaba mal.

Todo

Raditz llevó su vista a mí, luego miró al piso…luego nuevamente a mí.

—Mierda —murmuró, pero pude oírlo —Si es así, entonces sí que la hemos jodido…

Y se sentó a mi lado, pasando un brazo por mi hombro. Supongo que intentaba reconfortarme mientras muchas personas estaban alrededor, observando lo que había pasado y aún pasaba. Yo había caído, sí. Era lo de menos en realidad, me sentía como una basura y eso es lo que en verdad era.

Era peor que eso por haberme atrevido a lastimarla.

¿Creen en aquello de que, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes?

Pues…eso mismo me estaba ocurriendo, me había ocurrido con ella, con quién menos creí. _Yo_ me había enamorado de _ella_ , yo que creí que era ella quien se había enamorado de mí y así estaba ganando magistralmente la maldita apuesta, una que nunca debí aceptar. Pero me había equivocado y había sido exactamente al revés. Era yo quien había caído con ella.

¿Podía ser más irónico? ¿Más ilógico?

Alcé la vista después de varios minutos y lo único que vi fue el rostro sorprendido y contrariado del Director Roshi, luego pude darme cuenta de que la enfermera del instituto estaba a mi lado junto a otras personas que no pude reconocer bien.

—Esto es intolerable —Lo escuché decir, como un trueno esa voz caló hondo —Dos de los mejores alumnos de último año, peleando en la puerta del instituto sin importarles nada.

—No estábamos peleando —contesté, no sé por qué exactamente, el viejo director se volteó hacia mí, nos habían conducido a todos a la enfermería no sé en qué momento. Kakarotto estaba en pésimas condiciones, necesitaba atención. Yo tenía las manos lastimadas. Raditz y Gohan habían observado todo así que no podían irse aún, uno de los profesores que se quedaba hasta después de la salida había dado aviso al director de lo que sucedía, me sentía patético.

— ¿No peleaban? ¿Entonces qué fue lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Me lo pueden aclarar?

—Yo lo estaba golpeando a él —Tenía que aclararlo, no sé si fue mi orgullo o la rabia, pero no importaba en nada. Yo ya había decidido retirarme del instituto antes de irme a Grecia, a estas alturas ya no me importaba nada. Raditz ya había repetido un año, él no merecía el castigo ya que no había hecho nada malo y mucho menos Gohan.

Pero la única persona que no se dignaba a mirarme incluso estando frente a mí…era el culpable, eso me enfurecía, mi cerebro no lograba comprender qué clase de materia gris tenía en la cabeza, yo había hablado con él, fue al único al que llamé estando en Grecia, le pedí que no hablara de nada con Bulma, que sería yo quien le diría todo, porque ya me había asqueado de la apuesta y estaba dispuesto a terminar con eso, él pareció entenderlo.

Yo iba a dejar a Bulma, lo iba a hacer. Y no porque no quisiera estar con ella, sino porque después de que le dijera lo que había pasado, después de que le confesara la verdad, ella no me iba a perdonar nunca e irremediablemente iba a perderla después de todo, luego pensaba terminar el año sin relacionarme con nadie más y marcharme de Japón, para no volver nunca más.

La verdad es que no sé cuánto tiempo más estuve en la enfermería y tampoco comprendí lo que el director dijo y los castigos que les puso, pero no me importó mucho.

Salí de allí y llegué hasta el portal de la entrada, el cielo estaba gris, triste.

—Vegeta —alguien me llamó y pude encontrarme con Raditz y Gohan que habían venido detrás de mí —Oye… ¿No quieres que vayamos por ahí? ¿A tomar algo y que podamos hablar de todo lo que ha pasado?

—Amigo, enserio no fue nuestra intención —Comenzó Gohan, estaba serio y se le veía apenado— Fue un accidente, Vegeta. Estábamos hablando de la apuesta en la cafetería cerca del instituto y no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Bulma estaba cerca, se había escondido de nosotros y escuchó unos comentarios que no debió…no la vimos hasta que ya fue muy tarde y no pudimos explicarle nada. Eso ocurrió ayer por la tarde, hoy ni siquiera pudimos acercarnos a ella, los Reddo, Lunch y Ten no la dejaban sola en ningún momento. Lo siento, no lo hicimos a propósito, Bulma nos cae muy bien y tú eres nuestro amigo…

Volví a guardar silencio, no sabía qué decir. Mi mente seguía ida.

—Pero, si no quieres considerarnos tus amigos de ahora en adelante, lo entenderemos —Finalizó Gohan y entonces comprendí que no podía culparlos por mis malos actos, era yo el que se había equivocado.

La culpa era sólo mía.

—Olvídenlo —traté de hablar aunque la voz aún me salía entrecortada— Ustedes no tienen la culpa.

Raditz pareció suspirar aliviado y a los segundos Gohan hizo lo mismo, estaban aliviados de que yo siguiera considerándolos mis amigos, ¿Por qué?

—De acuerdo, gracias hermano —Raditz me dijo palmeándome la espalda.

—Vegeta, recuerda que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites —Gohan colocó una mano sobre mi hombro y apretó un poco.

—Lo sé —respondí como pude— Volveré a mi departamento ahora, nos vemos mañana…es posible que me reincorpore en el instituto.

—Aún no quieres hablar de lo que paso, ¿Verdad?

Negué, no quería hablar de eso. No podía hacerlo ahora. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, casi no les oí despedirse, mi mente estaba lejos de allí y sólo atiné a sacar mi teléfono y llamar a mi hermana, avisándole que estaba yendo de regreso al departamento. Por si acaso. Oí un lejano trueno y fue en ese instante que la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre mí, mojándome por completo y entonces deseé ser yo el que esté muerto y no mi hermana, ¿A quién le favorecía mi existencia?

Desee haber muerto antes de dejar que todo llegase tan lejos, antes de que todo se me escapara de las manos.

Antes de que Bulma me mirara así.

Antes de que ella me odiara.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola, Hola! Espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado. Al fin Vegeta reacciona y se da cuenta de las cosas! Aunque algo tarde, no? En fin…ya veremos que les depara a esos dos :v**

 **Les agradezco por sus comentarios en el cap anterior! No me volveré a perder…**

 **Gracias a: vegeta biefs, sarapaolaturcios01, Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, Isadi y VBJTDEPT! Abrazos de osito gominola para ustedes!**

 **Nos vemos ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**DULCE SEDUCCIÓN**

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

 **DECISION**

* * *

 ***Bulma***

A veces es tan curioso el ver como en menos de cinco minutos, cuando oyes una conversación que no debiste pero que sin duda fue necesaria, es cuando todo puede desmoronarse y venirse abajo a tu alrededor. Cuando estás segura de algo, cuando crees en algunas palabras, en alguna mirada que te pareció sincera; pero que no son más que mentiras. Me sentía demasiado mal, se habían burlado una vez más de mí, se habían reído de mí, otra vez. Me sentía traicionada, una estúpida, me sentí derrotada.

Me sentí tan minúscula

Pero la culpa era mía, es decir. Ya lo había vivido antes, dos veces. Confíe dos veces y fui traicionada. Pero si algo he aprendido de la vida hasta este día es que nunca, nunca nada es como parece ser.

Podía recordarlo todo, encerrada en uno de los baños de la misma cafetería en donde los había oído, cuando me puse de pie, mis ojos ya estaban derramando pesadas lágrimas, vi los rostros de los amigos de él, sus rostros se volvieron pálidos al verme y al darse cuenta de que lo había oído todo mientras que yo los miraba inexpresiva, ida, destruida por dentro. Muchas palabras golpeaban mi mente en esos instantes, muchas cosas y momentos vividos, tantos momentos que marcaron estos meses de mi vida, desde que lo conocí.

 _"_ _Creo que hasta el momento todo ha ido mal y es necesario que empecemos desde cero, soy Vegeta Ouji y espero que puedas intentar olvidar todos los incidentes que se presentaron entre nosotros"_

 _"_ _Yo sólo quería decirte…quería decirte que me gustas muchísimo, Bulma Brief"_

 _"_ _Vegeta…mi nombre es Vegeta, llámame así"_

 _"_ _Esto es entre Bulma y yo…"_

 _"_ _Me refiero a que me gustaría tener a alguien especial en mi vida, alguien con quien compartir mi tiempo"_

 _"…_ _Tú ya sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿Entonces qué hay con Ian Reddo?_

 _"_ _Créeme cuando te digo que Vegeta no tendría nada que reclamar, Bulma ¿Enserio eres tan inocente? Vegeta no es tu príncipe azul, las cosas no son siempre como uno cree…"_

 _"_ _Él es quien más se ha involucrado con su víctima, ahora no puede dársela de caballero y decirnos que está bien inventarse alguna que otra cosa si podía tenerla cuando quisiera y tirársela a gusto"_

En esos momentos suplicaba interiormente estar soñando, porque en verdad nunca pensé que esto sucedería.

 _"_ _Quiero que seas mi novia…Bulma, Brief y nunca aceptaré un no como respuesta"_

Que Vegeta me hubiera hecho esto, que hubiera dicho o inventado tantas mentiras, que le gustaba, que me quería, únicamente para poder tenerme cuando quisiera, que todo lo que yo hubiese podido creer que él sentía por mí no eran más que mentiras. Pero todo parecía demostrar que sí lo eran.

— ¿Eso…es cierto, Kakarotto? —le había preguntado antes de salir corriendo de allí, la voz me temblaba, no sabía exactamente cómo lograba mantenerme en pie — ¿Es verdad?

El cruce de nuestras miradas había sido intenso y difícil de sostener, todos allí sabían que de lo que Kakarotto me dijera, dependían muchas cosas, hasta él que decían era un tonto despreocupado lo había entendido claramente, su expresión era seria y extraña.

—Sí, lo es —me respondió, de forma inestable —Pero él…

No dejé que siga hablando, con una mano detuve sus palabras y salí corriendo de allí, escuchando ésta vez como Gohan me llamaba a lo lejos, no necesitaba escuchar más. Una sonrisa que sabía a amargo se posó en mis labios mientras huía de ellos, pienso que posiblemente hasta Gohan me había tratado bien con la esperanza de que él o alguno de ellos también pudiera usarme después. No pensaba en otra cosa más que huir, así que ese día; corrí hasta llegar a mi casa, ninguna de mis hermanas estaba en la casa por lo que pude llorar sola en mi cama, desahogarme por completo hasta quedarme dormida con los ojos hinchados. Hoy, no tenía ánimos de ir al instituto, me sentía demasiado mal para ello, pero no quise preocupar a Milk ni a Tights, por eso me encaminé al instituto y deseé que las horas pasaran lo más rápido posible.

Sin embargo, la vida no había sido lo suficientemente desgraciada conmigo, cuando a la hora de salida los amigos de Vegeta se me acercaron para seguramente tratar de explicarme algo, hui de ellos nuevamente a paso ligero, no quería ni siquiera estar cerca de ellos; fue allí cuando esa voz que tanto amaba hasta hace pocas horas, se posó por mis oídos mientras escapaba, la sensación de contacto en una de mis muñecas me hizo salir de aquel mal trance y fue entonces que levante la vista y allí lo vi, cuando terminé de girar hacia él. Mi corazón se destruyó, escuché que dijo algo pero no pude entenderlo con claridad porque, aunque sea esto lo peor que tenía que enfrentar en estos momentos, no pensé que lo volvería a ver a tan pronto, mi pobre alma no estaba preparada para esto, así que me perdí en mis propias cavilaciones.

Cuando su voz volvió a sacarme del trance lo miré a los ojos, aquellos intensos ojos negros, incluso la mueca se le borró del rostro al instante, posiblemente cuando se dio de cara con mi decepción. Todos permanecimos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que me volvió a preguntar algo a lo que no pude evitar responderle. Después de que lo que Kakarotto había dicho se repitiera una y otra y otra vez, había esperado cualquier de Vegeta, esperaba que finalmente se comportara como el verdadero Vegeta que yo pensaba que era, el cínico que había sido capaz de mentirme de ese modo. Esperaba que se hubiese reído de mí, de lo ingenua y tonta que he sido, o que me haya dicho que la culpa era mía, incluso que me dijera que yo no era nada (cosa que ya sabía) y que se buscaría a otra tonta con la que pasar el rato ahora que había vuelto a Japón, aquello hubiese sido mejor de escuchar, porque así por fin el falso Vegeta hubiese caído totalmente destruido delante de mis ojos y hubiese podido ver al verdadero.

Pero tristemente era el mismo Vegeta que me pidió que sea su novia, era el mismo Vegeta que me besó incontables veces el día en que comenzamos nuestra "relación". No había cambiado nada desde la última vez en que nos habíamos visto, incluso su preocupación hasta podía haberme parecido auténtica. Y aquello sin duda fue lo último que mi corazón podría soportar, sentí el dolor tan profundo, porque yo lo amaba, yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, le pedí que me soltará y le dije una cosa más, pero dejándole en claro de que me había enterado de todo el teatro que había armado y que se había terminado para siempre. Nuevamente hui con Lázuli detrás de mí pisándome los talones, corrí a encerrarme al primer lugar seguro que encontré, entré a la misma cafetería en donde los había oído hablando de la estúpida apuesta y me encerré en el baño, aún seguía aquí acurrucada en uno de los rincones contra las baldosas, el ambiente estaba frío, como se sentía mi corazón en esos instantes. Frío y muerto por dentro. La realidad me había golpeado terriblemente fuerte ésta vez, lo de Yamcha había sido nada comparado con esto, porque finalmente, yo quería a Yamcha…pero no con la misma intensidad con la que amaba a Vegeta.

Por él fui capaz de superar el miedo al fracaso, al dolor y darme una nueva oportunidad de amar, de querer a alguien más y así había acabado todo, peor de cómo empezó. Con algo tan común como una tonta apuesta, una apuesta que es tan típica y antigua entre los muchachos de instituto con las hormonas a flor de piel, la poca consideración de otros y la gran facilidad con la que la gente es capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. Lo que me había ocurrido era tan cliché, el tipo por el que todas mueren, el más aplicado, el más guapo, buscando a una chica tonta, a la nerd, a la rata de biblioteca como me habían llamado muchas veces. Todo esto, obviamente para ganar una apuesta, el tipo listo la convence de salir, la chica tonta se enamora de él perdidamente, el chico listo prácticamente la tenía bailando en sus manos y luego ella se entera de que todo había sido mentira cuando alguien sin querer comenta algo sobre el tema…todo era tan patéticamente previsible que me daban ganas de no dejar de llorar nunca.

Todo era tan obvio ahora que analizaba con calma las cosas, pero yo había sido tan idiota de no darme cuenta, pero finalmente sé que nunca he servido para este tipo de cosas, aun cuando el mismo Vegeta me lo hubiese dicho yo hubiese pensado que era una broma. Yo le había prometido que siempre estaría a su lado, que él siempre contaría conmigo para lo que fuese, porque yo sabía que su "amor" era distinto y ahora comprendo la razón. Yo no soy de las que rompen una promesa pero, él me había mentido en todo, no era tan tonta como para hacer oídos sordos a lo que había oído claramente, que Vegeta Ouji no me quería, que Vegeta Ouji me había utilizado, simple y sencillamente, que me había enamorado de un Vegeta Ouji que no era el verdadero…

¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerme eso?, vacía totalmente por dentro me abracé a mi misma intentando así tratar de reconfortarme un poco, como si pudiese guardar algo de mí con ese pequeño gesto tan débil, entonces fue que oí el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose, yo estaba escondida en uno de los cubículos.

— ¿Bulma? ¿Estás aquí? —Reconocí la voz de Lunch, cosa que era extraña ya que no la había visto salir junto a nosotros, quizás me había visto ingresar como un bólido al baño de la cafetería. Tampoco le había puesto seguro a la puerta del cubículo y ella la abrió, encontrándose con ésta imagen tan patética de mí. No había manera de que yo le dijera algo, me sentía muda, tonta, pesada totalmente, se agachó a mi lado y me miró con compasión, Lunch siempre era así.

— ¡Bulma! —Ésta vez era la voz de Lázuli la que llegó a mis oídos —Por Dios, ¿Estás bien?

—Está impactada por algo, parece que tiene fiebre no deja de sudar frío —Lunch había puesto una de sus manos sobre mi frente — ¿Deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería?

No fui capaz de responderles, no podía. Ellas me estaban viendo así, tan destruida por dentro. Me sentí aterrada nuevamente porque ya antes mi mejor amiga me había fallado y no estaba segura si debía confiar, no estaba segura de nada. Quería echarme a llorar y no decir nada al respecto, las palabras no salían de mi boca.

—Dejemos que se calme un poco— Le dijo Lázuli —Bulma…

— ¡Chicas!, no saben la horrible pelea que acaba de haber en la puerta del instituto —Una de las compañeras del instituto que posiblemente había sido testigo de mi huida había ingresado también al baño diciendo aquello, ¿De qué pelea hablaría?

—Así no llegaremos a ningún lado, Lázuli —Le dijo Lunch — ¿Sería mucho pedir que, nos dejes a solas con nuestra amiga un momento, por favor Iresa? —ésta vez se dirigió a la muchacha que acababa de entrar.

—De acuerdo, es sólo que...Brief hubieras visto cómo Ouji molía a golpes a Kakarotto, incluso su hermano y Gohan tuvieron que intervenir — La sola mención del apellido de él desgarró mi corazón, abriendo una nueva herida en mi interiory una sensación de vacío y dolor aún más grande.

—Bulma, es mejor que salgamos de aquí —Lázuli se acercó a mí y junto a Lunch me ayudaron a levantarme, ambas me abrazaron reconfortantemente y no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas, eran muy buenas conmigo.

—Gracias…— Les dije.

Repentinamente correspondí a sus abrazos, me correspondieron como pudieron y por fin mis ojos se liberaron de la presión y me permití llorar a los pocos segundos. Muchas lágrimas que no parecían querer detenerse pronto.

—Lázuli, Lunch— sollocé — Nunca debí confiar en él…él sólo quería burlarse de mí y hacer conmigo lo que quería…

—Vamos linda, hablaremos de todo esto en mi casa, ¿De acuerdo?, vendrás con nosotras ahora y no hay excusa que me puedas dar, así que vamos —Fue lo que finalmente me dijo Laz.

Ella fue tan terriblemente maternal y autoritaria conmigo que no pude hacer más que obedecerla, caminamos las tres juntas saliendo del baño de la cafetería, Ten Shin y Krilin estaban afuera, se les notaba bastante preocupados, también pude ver a Ian, que me miró directamente a los ojos, parecía muy enojado, pero sólo pude mirarlo sin evitar que más de mis lágrimas cayesen, yo lo había rechazado por él, por Vegeta. Debe pensar que soy una idiota.

Los tres se acercaron a nosotras, tratando de animarme y ofreciéndome su apoyo incondicional, Ian permanecía callado pero, también me abrazó, fue un abrazo muy cálido y reconfortante. Al parecer los tres entendieron que aquel día, las chicas tendríamos que estar solas debido a mi estado y se despidieron de nosotras a los pocos minutos. Krilin había mencionado que sea lo que sea que haya sucedido no podía ser tan grave y que seguramente se resolvería pronto, después de la mirada asesina que Lázuli le regaló, se marcharon. No estaba segura de que aquello fuese posible, nada tenía solución, las cosas con Vegeta se habían dado así y así es como había terminado todo.

Conmigo siendo engañada, conmigo sufriendo.

Y yo era la única culpable, por ingenua.

Pero…esto iba a dejar de ser así, no permitiré que nunca más, nadie se burle de mí.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola a todos y a todas, espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado :D Al fin aquí vemos la perspectiva y el sufrimiento de Bulma y también su decisión.**

 **Saludos a vegeta biefs, Isadi y josselinpaolaaguilarhernandez por sus comentarios en el chap anterior!**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto y abrazos de oso panda para ustedes :)**


End file.
